The Union
by Luigi the Ruler
Summary: Part five of my six part series, 'The Fall of Smash'. The day has nearly arrived, the day of Mario and Peach's wedding! But can these two be able to enjoy their wedding with certain events that happen? Rated Teen for content that may not be suitable for children. Set during the Smash 4 era.
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's pre-note)_

 _HOLD IT! If this is the first story of mine that you are reading, I would recommend to go back and read my other stories 'Hated by Love', 'Control the Power', 'Smash Bros Vacation', and 'In my Mind?'. I will admit that they can be very cringey, but they come chronologically first (in that same order). This is my fifth part of my six part series called 'The Fall of Smash', so in case you are interested in a series, go check out my other stories first to avoid spoilers. If you don't care about my other stories and just want to read this one, that's fine as well, I just recommended the other stories to explain certain character actions and references to my other stories. With all that out of the way, let's jump right in to the story!_

* * *

It was a busy day at the Smash Mansion, two months had passed since the attack from Giygas. Thankfully, the smashers had won the battle and we're back into their daily life as they continued battling each other for views on TV, which pleased Master Hand very much. The mansion was also able to be repaired thanks to the Smash City's business men, who lent Master Hand some money for saving them from Giygas. As if the Smash Mansion wasn't already financially well the views skyrocketed extremely high within the two months, pleasing Master Hand since he had more money now to start a new project that the smashers had overheard him talk about. But none of that mattered right now since a battle was about to take place. It was a battle among eight of the most popular smashers from the series. As they took the teleporter to Battlefield, the eight fighters stepped out. It was Mario, Link, Samus, DK, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, and Marth as they steadied themselves as the crowds cheered while they waited for Master Hand's call.

"Ready? GO!", Master Hand yelled over the intercom as the eight fighters charged at each other.

"I'm going to so you who's the best swordsman!", Marth yelled as he swung his Falchion over Link's head as Link laughed and clashed his blade with Marth's.

"Well, where's the mirror? I can't see myself without it!", Link laughed as Marth groaned at Link's joke before pulling his Falchion away and striking at Link with the tip as Link rolled away and pulled a bomb out of his somehow deep pockets.

"Taste this!", Link yelled as he threw the bomb, which Marth ducked under as it went flying towards Kirby, who was dealing with Pikachu in battle. Although Pikachu was quick, he was having trouble throwing Kirby off due to the puffball's surprising durability. Pikachu then charged forward as he enveloped himself in electricity in order to knock Kirby down.

"PIKA...CHU!", Pikachu yelled as he smashed into Kirby, but the Popstar Warrior wasn't done yet. As the two were struggling against each other, Kirby grabbed Pikachu and jumped into the air as he performed a flip and sent himself and Pikachu back down with Pikachu favifa face-first towards the ground. Pikachu saw the ground get even closer and tried to break free, but was too slow as he made contact with the ground as the amount of force sent Pikachu bouncing up as Kirby readied his hammer for his Hammer Flip. Pikachu noticed this as Kirby let go of his might swing.

"POYO!", Kirby yelled as Pikachu jumped above the hammer just in time as Pikachu shot an electric spark at Kirby.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu said as Kirby ducked under the bolt as it went down and hit Fox in the back of the head as he jumped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh you're so mine once I'm finished here Pikachu...", he growled as he averted his attention back towards Samus and began firing his blaster at her. Samus jumped and flipped over every laser as she landed and sent a missile back towards Fox, who ducked under and smirked at her as he readied his blaster.

"That all you got? Come face me like a man!", Fox joked as he began firing while Samus smirked underneath her visor.

"Okay, but you're going to regret that...", she said as she rolled underneath another laser and ran straight towards Fox. Fox continued firing at her as she continued dodging right until she was close enough that she jumped and kicked Fox's blaster out of his hand with her left foot before using her right foot to kick Fox in the chest, sending him back and weaponless. Samus then landed on her feet as she walked over towards Fox while charging her Charge Shot as Fox tried to crawl away, but was not fast enough as Samus walked up to him. Fox then gave a weak smile as he chuckled nervously.

"He he! If you show mercy on me, I'll take you out on a date!", he offered. However, Samus chuckled at his offer.

"Nah, I prefer winning.", she said as she kicked him in the chest as he rolled over before jumping out of the way of her Charge Shot before using his Fox Illusion to escape around her and run after his blaster. Once he reached it, he grabbed it and let out a shot as she ducked as it flew and hit Donkey Kong in the back. Donkey Kong then turned around and glared at Fox.

"Oooh!", he yelled at the pilot while shaking his fist at him.

"Let's-a go!", was what Donkey Kong heard as he turned around, only to have a fist come out of nowhere and hit him underneath the chin. The fist belonged to none other than the mascot of Nintendo himself, Mario. Mario smiled as Donkey Kong regained his balance and glared at the plumber. But Mario's smile wasn't a competitive smile, it was an excited smile as Mario gave no sign of being competitive. Mario then ran forward and punched Donkey Kong in the gut as Donkey Kong's eyes bulged out before Mario grabbed him and threw him towards Samus and Fox. The two space warriors were so busy firing at each other that they didn't notice DK flying towards them until Donkey Kong crashed into Samus before crushing her beneath his body while Fox stood there and comprehended what just happened.

"WEE-HEE!", a laugh was heard as Fox turned around and saw Mario flying towards him with his feet first as Mario kicked Fox in the face, sending him now towards Marth and Link as they were about to clash their side smashes.

"Prepare to feel the Falchion's true power!", Marth said as he focused his energy into his swing.

"The Master Sword is the greatest of them all! Your sword is nothing compared to mine!", Link said as he stuck his sword out right when Marth let his swing go.

"NO YOU TWO! STOP!", Fox yelled, but it was too late. The two swordsmen were surprised when Fox flew into the middle of the their clash and received the full force of their strikes as he went flying towards the blast zone as he was knocked out of the fight.

"Fox defeated!", Master Hand yelled over the intercom as Link and Marth looked at each other with a puzzled look.

"Uh...where did he come from?", Marth asked.

"PIKA!", a cry soon turned their attention to Mario fighting Pikachu and Kirby in a one-vs-two match with Mario winning. Mario did a slide tackle and kicked Pikachu's feet from beneath him before jumping into the air and turning his body sideways as he kicked Kirby in the face with one foot before kicking again with the other foot. Kirby then grunted as he steadied himself and threw a punch at Mario, but Mario side-stepped aside and grabbed Kirby's hand before spinning around and around as Kirby's eyes began the become dizzy.

"Bye-bye!", Mario said as he threw Kirby towards Pikachu as the two collided and went flying towards Samus and Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong was about to use his Giant Punch on her as he extended his fist as she bent backwards in time and instead the punch collided with Pikachu and Kirby as the two went into a star-ko as they screamed before turning into white dots into the distance.

"Kirby and Pikachu defeated!", Master Hand said as Donkey Kong looked on in shock at the turn of events. However, Samus used her opportunity to grab Donkey Kong's still extended fist and back-flipped as she kicked DK underneath his chin. She then turned around and saw Mario charging at her before steadying herself and preparing another Charge Shot. When it was finally charged, she sent out the deadly shot, only for Mario to use his cape and send it straight back towards her. Samus tried to roll away, but was not quick enough as her own Charge Shot hit her and sent her flying out of the blast zone.

"Samus defeated!", Master Hand said as Donkey Kong then charged up another Giant Punch as Mario jumped into the air towards him. Donkey Kong then threw his fist forward as Mario grinned and dodged it as he kicked the feet from beneath Donkey Kong, who crashed onto the ground as Mario grabbed his legs and spun him around before sending him off the stage. As Donkey Kong began to fall, he was about to use his Spinning Kong move when Mario surprisingly jumped down and footstooled Donkey Kong as Mario jumped and grabbed onto Battlefield's ledge. Donkey Kong then tried to use his move, but he fell too short and fell out of the blast zone while shouting grunting noises at Mario.

"Donkey Kong defeated!", Master Hand said as Mario pulled himself back up as he looked at the final two left, Link and Marth. Mario then charged forward with the big grin still on his face as Link and Marth swung at each other with their blades.

"GIVE IT UP LINK!", Marth yelled as he tried his Dancing Dolphin technique as Link rolled back pulled out his bow and arrow as he pulled back on the string.

"NEVER!", Link yelled as he let his arrow loose. However, Mario jumped in the middle of the way and used his cape to send the arrow back and hit Link as he punched a surprised Marth before using his up smash to send Marth out of the blast zone.

"Marth defeated!", Master Hand yelled as Link was getting back on his feet and looking at the crowds cheering wild at the battle.

"Huh!? What's going on!?", Link yelled.

"YAHOO!", Link then looked and saw Mario right next to him. Before he could react, Mario uppercutted Link underneath the chin, sending him flying into the air. As Link began to fall, Mario jumped into the air as he readied his fist and smiled as Link looked terrified at Mario.

"SO LONG-A LINK!", Mario yelled before he used his forward air, spiking Link towards the blast zone as Mario landed on his feet and posed in front of the crowds as they stood up and yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Link defeated! The winner is...MARIO! In a surprising two minute battle, Mario has won the battle!", Master Hand said as he was flabbergasted as well, but excited at how quick the battle was. Mario then jumped around in joy as the crowds cheered his name before he was teleported out of the stadium and back at the Smash Mansion where the other seven were waiting with the remaining members of the original twelve, Luigi, Ness, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff.

"YAHOO! I DID-A IT!", Mario said cheerfully as Link threw his green hat off his head and swung his sword in the air, Donkey Kong made annoyed grunts, Samus dematerialized her power suit to reveal herself in her dark blue zero suit, Kirby crossed his arms and gave off an annoyed expression, Pikachu sat on the ground and gave a sad look, Fox crossed his arms and shook his head, and Marth facepalmed himself as the seven watched Mario dance around joyfully. The other five, however, were congratulating the plumber.

"Good-a job bro!", Luigi said as he cheered his brother on.

"Mario did very good!", Yoshi said excited.

"I've never seen anyone win a battle that easy before!", Captain Falcon said.

"That was awesome Mario!", Ness said as Mario waved his hand at the five.

"Please! That was-a just me excited right now!", Mario said.

"CURSE YOU MARIO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THAT ONE!", Link yelled as he continued waving his Master Sword in the air in frustration.

"Yeah! I wished I was in longer!", Fox complained.

"You should have choosen someone else than Samus.", Marth said as Fox and Samus looked at each other and smirked.

"Well, I just can't keep my eyes off her!", he said as he gave Samus a wink as she smiled at Fox.

"Pika pika...", Pikachu said in a sad tone as Samus looked at him and picked him up.

"Hey there buddy, you did well.", she said as she kissed his cheek, which made Pikachu give a weak smile.

"Still, why did Mario do so well today?", Captain Falcon asked as everyone watched Mario dance happily. Master Hand then suddenly entered the room as he chuckled at Mario's dancing.

"Well well well Mario, did your excitement help you in this fight?", Master Hand asked as Mario stopped dancing and grinned at Master Hand.

"It-a sure did!", Mario said cheerfully.

"Wait, what excitement?", Link asked as he stopped swinging his sword before putting it away and putting his green hat back onto his head. Master Hand then laughed as the rest of the smashers besides Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi gave him strange looks.

"Don't you remember? Mario's wedding is coming up!", Master Hand said cheerfully as the other smashers widened their eyes and then grinned at the plumber.

"Oh! So **that** is why you are excited!", Captain Falcon said.

"ALL RIGHT! MARIO IS GETTING MARRIED!", Link said as he patted Mario on the back as Mario grinned back at the Hero of Time.

"I must say as a married man, this is going to be exciting Mario!", Marth encouraged as Mario gave Marth a thumbs up.

"And even better, this was the last battle that we had for a couple of days. Meaning that we all have time off to help prepare for the wedding!", Master Hand said as the smashers then cheered on what he said.

"OH YEAH! TIME OFF!", Ness yelled as he pumped his fist into it air.

"COME ON! WE HAVE-A LOT OF WORK TO DO!", Luigi said as he motioned everyone to follow him into the hallway as Donkey Kong picked Mario up and put him on his shoulder as everyone went down the hallway to get started on preparing for the wedding.

* * *

"So, what do you think that they are doing?", Trainer Red asked as he, Sonic, Snake, Ike, and Greninja sat in the living room, waiting for Master Hand to come back to tell them something.

"I don't know, probably something boring.", Sonic yawned as he lie back onto the couch and put his foot over the other one.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope Samus notices my new muscles!", Ike said as he extended his arm and flexed it as he watched it in awe.

"Ike, you only got a **little** muscle from that workout.", Red said as Ike scoffed at him.

"Sorry boy, but you don't understand how important the little things can mean.", Ike said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Samus is already dating Fox, and is quite happy.", Sonic said as he raised his hand into the air.

"HA! She will soon be interested in me once she notices my masculinity compared to that twig!", Ike said as he continued inspecting his biceps.

"I can't believe this...", Megaman said as he, Little Mac, Lucario, Lucas, Cloud, Ryu, and Bayonetta entered the room right as Ike finished his statement.

"I know right! Samus would totally dig me out before him!", Little Mac said as he flexed his own muscles as well as everyone else in the group facepalmed themselves.

"What kind of idiot believes that muscles is all that matters?", Ryu asked as Ike and Little Mac continued posing.

"Yes! Looks play a huge part, which is why Samus totally wants me, but is too scared to ask me out!", Snake said as he began to daydream about Samus. The whole room besides Ike, Little Mac, and Snake then facepalmed themselves as the three men continued admiring themselves in vain.

"Great, a delusional soldier...", Cloud mumbled. However, **this** brought Snake out of his trance as he looked around the room and glared at everyone.

"WHO SAID THAT!?", he yelled.

"Sonic.", Cloud said bluntly as the hedgehog's ears straightened out and his eyes shot open.

"SAY WHAT!?", Sonic yelled as he opened his eyes and only saw an angry soldier above him as he breathed heavily in Sonic's face as Sonic gagged from Snake's terrible breath.

"PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT HEDGEHOG!", Snake yelled as he grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and threw him onto the ground before kicking Sonic in the butt as Sonic scooted across the floor. Sonic then rolled onto his back and watched in fear as Snake pounced on him and began to pummel him.

"HELP! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!", Sonic pleaded. Unfortunately for him, no one jumped in and instead watched as Snake turned Sonic onto his back before mugging his mouth with one hand before grabbing one of Sonic's hands in the other before bending it, making Sonic's eyes widen in pain, but unable to scream due to Snake's hand. Snake then grabbed Sonic's legs and began to bend them as the hedgehog tried to crawl away, but was captured. Master Hand then floated into the room as the other smashers followed behind him.

"Ah, is everyone ready for what I am going to...", Master Hand started.

"MMPH!", Master Hand then noticed Sonic being put into positions the body **shouldn't** be by Snake.

"NOT THIS AGAIN! SNAKE! RELEASE HIM!", Master Hand ordered as Snake let go of Sonic, who couldn't move due to his arms and legs being bent and twisted.

"HAH! STILL FUNNY!", Snake laughed as Sonic scowled at him. The smashers then turned their attention back towards Master Hand as he grumbled to himself.

"Anyway, we are all taking a few days off to help get ready for the wedding between Mario and Peach!", Master Hand explained as the smashers looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement, pleasing Master Hand.

"Good! Now I would like everyone to do the assignment I give them for the next days to help..."

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY ABOUT MY WEDDING!?", a voice was suddenly heard as Master Hand groaned as Bowser, the King of the Koopas, came charging in with his son, Bowser Jr., who was in his Koopa Clown Car followed by the rest of the villain smashers. Bowser then began to look around the room with anticipating eyes as he walked across the room.

"Where are you Princess? Are you ready for our wedding?", Bowser asked as the rest of the smashers besides Bowser Jr. groaned in annoyance.

"Bowser, Peach and **I** are getting-a married. Not **you**!", Mario shouted as the Koopa turned around and glared at the plumber.

"HAH! YOU THINK **YOU** ARE MARRYING PEACH!? THAT'S RIDICULOUS! WHO ELSE THINKS SO?", Bowser laughed as he looked around the room at the other smashers.

"I THINK THAT DADDY!", Bowser Jr. laughed as he jumped up and down in his Koopa Clown Car.

"I'm sorry old friend, but I'm afraid that he is right.", Ganondorf said as he crossed his arms and lowered his head as Bowser tensed up and glared at the Gerudo with his eyes ablaze.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?", Bowser demanded.

"We're sorry Bowser, but Peach is **definitely** marrying Mario.", Dark Pit said.

"WHAT LIES ARE YOU SPEWING OUT!?", Bowser roared.

"Bowser, as an old friend of yours, I must tell you that Mario is the one marrying Peach, not you.", Mewtwo said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Bowser stood still for a whole minute, nothing but silence went across the room. Suddenly, he erupted in flames as he shot fire out of his mouth.

"WHY DO YOU ALL BETRAY ME!? TELL THESE LOSERS THAT PEACH IS MARRYING ME!", Bowser yelled at his fellow villain smashers.

"Bowser, we **tried** to help you get her, but it's over, Peach will marry Mario in a few days.", King Dedede said.

"I'm sorry man, but it was over the day Mario proposed to her on that vacation.", Wolf said.

"NO! NO! SHE WILL NOT MARRY MY ARCH-NEMESIS! SHE WILL MARRY ME!", Bowser roared.

"BOWSER! ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING IN DENIAL EVER SINCE MARIO PROPOSED TO PEACH AND HAVE BEEN FORCING YOURSELF IN MARIO'S POSITION! IN A FEW DAYS, THEIR WEDDING WILL FINALLY HAPPEN!", Master Hand shouted as the hero smashers nodded their heads.

"Sorry Bowser, but it's the truth.", Megaman said. Bowser then looked at Mario and snorted smoke out of his nostrils as he pointed a clawed finger at the plumber.

"YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!", Bowser yelled as he cracked his knuckles, which Mario did likewise.

"LET'S-A GO!", Mario yelled as he and Bowser engaged each other in combat... **right over Sonic**!

"HEY! DON'T FIGHT HERE! OW! THAT'S MY FOOT YOU STEPPED ON! OUCH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!", Sonic yelled as he tried to crawl away, but was getting stomped over by Mario and Bowser. Master Hand then sighed as he watched the fight continue.

"Not this again. *Sigh*. Come on, let's separate them before we get to preparing for the wedding.", he said.

"Hey Master Hand, where is Peach?", Bayonetta asked.

"She is getting her hair done with Zelda in Smash City, she possibly can't have any trouble over **there**.", Master Hand said as he and the other smashers began to try and pull Mario and Bowser away from each other.

* * *

Peach and Zelda were enjoying themselves as they say in their seats with their hair curled up and put in a hairdryer. The two were looking at the magazines that were nearby and giggled whenever they saw something they thought was funny. The two then turned the page and saw some designs for a wedding dress as Peach just sighed to herself.

"So, I take it that you are excited about this wedding huh?", Zelda asked as Peach giggled.

"Oh yes, I am more than excited. It will be the best day of my life!", Peach said.

"Will Toadsworth be there?", Zelda asked as she put the magazine down.

"Oh yes! He is busy getting us a Toad priest to wed us.", Peach explained.

"And will Daisy be invited?", Zelda asked.

"Yes! She is my cousin! She is very excited about this, though she said she would be more excited if Luigi proposed to her.", Peach said as she and Zelda giggled at the idea.

"So I guess this makes Mario the helping lead figure in the Mushroom Kingdom, like Link would be if he married me, am I correct?", Zelda asked.

"Yes, but Mario does not care about power. He only cares about me. Oh, we will soon be married...", Peach sighed happily as she daydreamed about the idea.

"DID I HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT A MARRIAGE!?", a woman just yelled as she came running up to them. The woman was dressed in a black shirt and skirt with a good amount of make-up on her face as she came running up and stopping by the two princesses.

"I'm sorry, but did I hear something about a marriage?", she asked again as Peach's and Zelda's own hair stylist came and turned off the hairdryers and undid their hair to let it all fall out. Peach and Zelda then stood up and smiled at the woman.

"Why yes you did! In a few days, it will be Mario and I's wedding!", she said happily as the woman beamed a smile before turning around.

"STAY NEARBY, I NEED TO GO GET SOMEONE!", the woman said as Peach and Zelda looked at each other and giggled before walking over towards the counter and pulling out a debit card to pay for their relaxing hair cut.

"Thank you all so much! We hope to see you real...", Peach said as the front door opened and the woman came in with a microphone followed by a man who was slightly fat and in a blue suit carrying a camera on his shoulder.

"Soon?", Peach asked as she and Zelda turned around as the woman counted down from three from her fingers before she started speaking into the microphone.

"Hello! I'm Ivy Liis from Smash City News! Today I dug up some exciting news! Here with me right now are Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, two fighters from the Smash Mansion! How are you two today?", she asked.

"Um...fine...but didn't you...", Zelda started.

"And here is the exciting news I discovered!", the woman cutted Zelda off before she could finish. "Princess Peach, is it true that you and Mario are **finally** getting married!?"

"Uh...yes...but I..."

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT FOLKS!? **THEY ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED**!?", Ivy yelled into her mic as Peach and Zelda looked nervously at each other as the woman took out a paper from her co-worker's pocket and read from them.

"Princess Peach, is it true that you and Mario are really excited for this day?", the woman asked.

"Uh, why wouldn't we be? Of course we are excited!", Peach said as crowds began to draw in towards the interview site, making Peach and Zelda really nervous. Ivy then looked at her notes and gave a weird smile as the camera zoomed in on Peach, who was feeling suspicious about something at the moment.

"Even though you cheated on Mario in the past tournaments?", Ivy asked as the crowds gasped as Peach's and Zelda's eyes widened. They knew where this was going and why this sudden interview was happening, to make money for the news network and cause controversy. Thankfully, Peach held her tongue as she took a deep breath and smiled before answering.

"Yes, we are still excited. That old me is gone and would not even consider doing that to Mario ever again.", Peach said calmly.

"Even though we have footage of you from previous tournaments?", Ivy asked. Peach and Zelda then bit their lips, they couldn't believe what was happening at the moment. Ivy then motioned for another co-worker to pull out a flat-screen TV out of the truck that the two princesses now noticed and watched as Ivy pressed a button and showed Peach trying to flirt with Roy. The whole crowd gasped as they saw Peach in the video try her best to grab Roy's attention while modern day Peach held her breath at the outrage of this trick. Ivy then turned around and smirked at Peach as Peach did her best to control her anger.

"Or what about this?", Ivy asked as she pressed the button again and showed Peach flirting at Fox, the pilot very angry at Peach's attempts. Peach then felt her hand tighten as she continued watching her past self trying to hit on the men on the mansion.

"Or this?", Ivy said again as the clip then showed Peach trying to gain Captain Falcon's attention, the racer obviously trying to avoid her. Peach then noticed that the camera man was zoomed in on her while hiding the smug smirkon Ivy's face from both the camera and the cried as they watched in shock at the past video clips.

"So Princess Peach, what do you have to say for yourself?", Ivy asked as the ever present smug grin on her face began to grow. Peach then took a couple of deep breaths before opening her mouth.

"Yes, I did do horrible things in the past; but now in the present, I am with Mario. Besides, what you did here is unbelievable. You somehow took videos of us while we were in the mansion, **where there are supposed to be no cameras**.", Peach said as the grin on Ivy's face disappeared in exchange for a shocked face as the crowds gasped in shock.

"You all at the news station should be ashamed of yourselves! You are terrible people for trying to stir controversy for money. Why not just cover the wedding and promote instead if making a story up? There's no reason to lie to make a buck, now get that camera out of my face!", Peach said as she put her hand up in front of her face to hide it from the camera as the crowds cheered her on as she and Zelda left the hair salon and began walking back to the Smash Train Station. The two then smiled at each other as they heard boos from the crowd aimed at the news reporters.

"Good job back there, I know I wouldn't control myself!", Zelda said as Peach shook her head and chuckled.

"No! You would do well too. Now let's get out of here!", she said as she and Zelda entered the train station as the crowds dispirsed from the news reporters and went back to their lives. However, Ivy smiled as she looked back at her camera man.

"Did you get it?", she asked.

"All of it!", the camera man said as he patted his camera. Ivy then smirked as she looked at the train station.

"You should have never gone up against social media, princess!", Ivy said.

* * *

"Come-a on! We have to check out a cake now!", Luigi said as he and Dr. Mario, Trainer Red, and R.O.B. followed right behind him. The four were selected by Master Hand to go into Smash City to order a cake from what was apparently the best bakery in the city. As the the four walked (and rolled) down the street, Dr. Mario kept shaking his head back and forth.

"I don't-a know how I'm-a going to ask the Wii Fit Trainer out on a date after-a this.", he said as Luigi laughed at his statement.

"Oh doc, you don't-a have to worry! This is-a special occasion for a **very** anticipated event!", Luigi said.

"Still, why did Master Hand pick **me**!? I don't know what to do!", Red said he trudged along the street.

"Your-a supposed to bring out your-a Pokemon if the cake is-a too heavy for us, which it-a shouldn't.", Luigi explained.

"Okay, but why is R.O.B. here?", Red asked.

 _"I am here to help calculate the cost of the cake as well as the size and weight if anything is too big or heavy._ ", R.O.B. said in his robotic voice as Red shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't a bad pick after all.", Red said.

"Here-a we are!", Luigi said as the group came up to a large building in the middle of the city. The building was about three stories tall and had many delicious looking desserts out on display, making the three humans mouths drool while R.O.B. wondered about why humans acted the way they did when they see desserts. The three then stopped drooling and opened the door to find humans, Hylinians, Pokemons, Lylatians, and Waddle Dee's in the store and looking at the desserts as the four made their way up to the counter. Luigi then rang the bell as a hearty laugh was heard from the back as a large, orange creature that looked somewhat similar in features to King Dedede stepped out of the back kitchen and walked up to the counter. The creature then widened his eyes as he saw the smashsers and ran over towards them, nearly loosing his baker's hat and apron around his waist as he came up towards them.

"Hello there! I'm Chef Kawasaki, a friend of Kirby and Meta Knight!", the creature said as the three humans smiled at him.

"Hello! We are-a interested in buying a cake for a special wedding coming-a up!", Luigi said as Chef Kawasaki raised an eyebrow.

"Whose?", the chef asked.

"Mario and Peach.", Luigi said as Chef Kawasaki's eyes widened as he ran over and grabbed a cake book before running back towards the four smashers.

"OH GOODY! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THE CAKE FOR THE MOST ANTICIPATED WEDDING EVER!", Chef Kawasaki exclaimed as a tear drop ran down his eye as he wiped it away. The smashers then began to look through the list of cakes until they came upon one which seemed to be the right one.

"I think this-a one will do.", Luigi said as he pointed towards a cake that was stacked upon seven tiers with vanilla frosting covering it. Chef Kawasaki then laughed in excitement.

"Even better, my favorite cake! Oh, I am so happy to be chosen to bake your cake!", Chef Kawasaki exclaimed.

"Well, you're welcome!", Red said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Better get your Pokemon out-a now Red.", Dr. Mario said as Red pulled out his three Pokeballs and released Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur as the three Pokemon looked at the cake selection and began to drool like the three earlier.

"We'll-a take a cake right now.", Luigi said.

"Are you going to have a small wedding?", Chef Kawasaki asked as the smashers looked at each other.

"You-a know what, scratch that; we'll-a set a date to pick it up.", Luigi said.

"So how many people are going to be there?", Chef Kawasaki asked as the smahsers began to think about it.

"Hmm... probably hundreds most-a likely, unsure at-a the moment.", Luigi said as Chef Kawasaki's eyes and smile grew bigger.

"Oh boy! That means you need a **big** cake! Don't worry! I can bake one real quick and frost it in a couple of days!", he said as he pulled out a calendar book.

"How-a big do you think the cake will-a be?", Luigi asked.

"If there is going to be hundreds at the wedding, probably about twenty-five feet wide and twenty feet tall!", Chef Kawasaki said as the smashers dropped their jaws at this estimate. However, they were determined to get the cake, no matter what the costs were.

"Well, how much would it cost?", Red asked.

"Only a couple of hundreds of dollars, I'm not one of those bakers who charge you an arm and a leg. I think everyone should be able to afford their cake!", Chef Kawasaki said as the smashers sighed in relief.

"How-a much calories are in the cake?", Dr. Mario asked.

"Why, there is nine hundred septillion calories!", Chef Kawasaki said. The smashers had their jaws drop as the numbered was revealed.

"IN-A THE CAKE!? THAT'S-A TOO HIGH FOR YOUR BODY!", Dr. Mario exclaimed as Chef Kawasaki just gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh no, it's that number per a bite of the cake!", Chef Kawasaki said. Luigi's and Dr. Mario's jaws dropped even further, Charizard's, Squirtle's, and Ivysaur's pupils shrunk as small as to a pinpoint, Red fainted onto the ground, and R.O.B.'s circuit blew up. The remaining conscious smashers looked at the out-of-power R.O.B. and fainted Red before picking them up and walking towards the door.

"Uh...we'll-a call you back!", Luigi said as he and Dr. Mario carried R.O.B. down the street with Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur carring their unconscious master along as well as they went towards the train station.

* * *

"Oh, I'll-a teach that Bowser next time to not-a mess with me...", Mario mumbled as he walked towards Master Hand's office. Mario and Bowser were pulled apart from each other and forced to not be in the same room with each other for the rest of the day, which was fine with them. But Mario decided that he needed to apologize to Master Hand, which was why he was walking down his office. As Mario turned on the corner and was about to knock on the door, he heard Master Hand talking to himself from the other side of the door.

"Hmm...Chrom yes. Isabelle, yes. Inklings is a must.", Mario heard from the other side as he leaned his ear against the door. However, the door was slightly open, causing the door to open all the way as Mario fell down onto the ground, scaring Master Hand in the process.

"AAHHHH! MARIO, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!", Master Hand yelled as Mario stood up.

"Oh sorry Master Hand, but I-a wanted to apologize for-a earlier today.", Mario explained as Master Hand settled back in his chair.

"Oh, it's okay Mario. Bowser is just being too stubborn to accept his...wait a minute, did you hear anything I **just** said!?", Master Hand interrogated as Mario felt a sweatdrop run down his cheek.

"Uh...are-a those who you mentioned for the next-a tourna..."

"Oh nevermind!", Master Hand exclaimed as he slammed his...uh...fist...against the table before floating into the air. "You must not repeat those names, and to make sure you don't find out about anything else, we are leaving.", he said as he motioned towards the door as the two left the office and went into the living room where some smashers were watching a movie on TV. The smashers included Link, Fox, Samus in her zero suit, Pikachu, Megaman, Ness, Lucas, Greninja, Marth, Ryu, and Crazy Hand as they watched the movie in silence until a commercial break came on.

"Oh come on! It was getting good!", Lucas complained.

"Pika!", Pikachu agreed as he clung onto Samus.

"I wished that TV wasn't filled with so many commercials now these days.", Ryu said.

"Tell **us** about it!", someone said as the smashers turned around and saw Peach and Zelda coming from the garage where the Smash Train Station let them off at.

"Ah! How are you two doing right now? Did you have a good time?", Master Hand greeted. However, Peach and Zelda huffed as they say onto one of the couches.

"We were **until** one of the Smash City news reporters confronted us!", Peach scoffed as everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", Samus asked. Peach then turned around and shook her head.

"She tried to stir up controversy about Mario and I's life by using clips from when I cheated on Mario in the past.", Peach said as the smashers widened their eyes.

"Are you kidding me!?", Link yelled.

"You moved on from that and asked Mario for forgiveness! How could they not cover that!?", Samus asked in an outraged voice.

"Ugh! I thought the rest of the world's media would be against us after the Giygas incident, but no, apparently Japan has joined the money making lies!", Master Hand yelled in frustration.

"How could anyone act like this!?", Megaman said.

"No one should make fake stories like this! Cheating on someone is a serious business! I should know...", Fox said as Samus comforted him.

"This-a can't get worse...", Mario said.

 _"Breaking news!",_ the TV said as the smashers averted their attention to the screen as Ivy Liis appeared on the TV with a disappointed frown on her face.

 _"Hello, Ivy Liis here, and I have some horrible news for you! Just earlier today, I met up with Princess Peach and asked her about how their marriage will go, especially since she is cheating on him!"_ , the smashers jaw dropped at the TV before glaring at Ivy on the screen.

"YOU LIAR!", Mario yelled as Ivy faked her face to have hurt expressions.

 _"And **this** is what Princess Peach had to say!", _Ivy said as the screen turned to Peach and zoomed in on her face, not showing Zelda in the picture.

 _Yes, I do horrible things in the present. What you did here is believable. You all are terrible people! Now get that camera out of my face!_ ", Peach 'says' as she lifts her hand as the screen goes static as gasps were heard in the background while Ivy shakes her head in shame.

 _"I can't believe it. First, admitting on cheating on Mario, then insulting everyone there, and then attacking my camera man, isn't she...",_ Ivy said no more as Mario turned off the TV as the smasher's blood was boiling.

"OH COME ON! THOSE WERE POORLY EDITED CLIPS! YOU CAN EVEN SEE HER LIP MOVEMENTS WERE WRONG AND THAT SHE JUST PUT HER HAND OVER HER FACE, NOT ATTACKING THE CAMERA!", Ness exclaimed as the smashers shook their heads in shame.

"Why would anyone do this? Don't they know they hurt other's lives?", Ryu asked.

"They don't care. They only want money.", Master Hand said angrily.

"This-a day can't get-a worse...", Mario said.

" **Actually,** it-a can.", the smashers then noticed Luigi and Dr. Mario carrying a broken R.O.B. with Red's Pokemon carrying his unconscious body into the mansion.

"Luigi, I sent you for the cake.", Master Hand said as Luigi looked up at Master Hand. Master Hand could read Luigi's eyes that said something dumb must have happened.

"We said we'll-a call back. Mostly because we don't-a know how many guests we will have.", Luigi said as he and Dr. Mario set R.O.B. down while the Pokemon took their Master and rested him on the couch.

"Well, good point. How about the cost?", Master Hand asked.

"Not-a bad. We can-a afford it easily.", Luigi said as Master Hand wondered what the problem was.

"Okay, why didn't you place the order?", Master Hand asked.

"Because of the calories.", Dr. Mario said as his face was still locked in a surprised expression.

"How many calories are there in the cake?", Master Hand asked.

"About nine hundred septillion calories!", Luigi said. The smashers jaws then dropped as Megaman had a circuit break as Master Hand gasped at the amount.

"IN THE CAKE!?", Master Hand yelled.

"No, per a bite!", Luigi said. Megaman then blew his other circuit as he fainted and powered off as Ryu and Samus took notice of this before picking him up. The rest of the smashers grabbed onto their heads in pure shock at the amount they were dealing with.

"Good grief!", Fox said.

"What-a could get worse than-a this?", Mario asked.

"Hey Master Hand...", Sonic yelled as he came running into the living room with a worried look on his face.

"Uh... Master Hand...the car rental place says that the limos are experiencing some difficulties and may not be able to be fixed until after the wedding.", Sonic said as he noticed everyone's else's expressiosn. "Uh...what did I miss?"

"Oh Mama Mia...", Mario muttered.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well, it came later than I hoped, but here we are starting the fifth part of my series! To tell you the truth, this isn't going to be a long story, only about six chapters long at best, so don't expect extremely deep character moments. Besides, this story is more humor this time around, allowing us a break before we head into the final part of this series. All we can do now is wonder what other troubles await Mario and Peach as their wedding day draws closer every day. Hopefully the next chapter may be uploaded Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday. However, don't expect a chapter on Saturday until later in the day, I will be flying early in the morning (I mean I will be **actually** flying the plane!). Also note, I wasn't attacking any news stations, I'm just trying to make the story a bit funnier. Well, until next time, adios! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	2. Chapter 2

_System reboot. Back online._

"Is he coming back to?", a voice asked as Megaman blinked a few times at some weird shapes in front of him. As his eyes cleared up, he could recognize the shapes to be Mario, Samus, Pikachu, and Master Hand as they looked at him waking up.

"Ugh...what happened?", Megaman asked as Mario gave a relieved sigh and smiled at the Blue Bomber.

"You-a blew a couple of circuits when Luigi said-a how many calories were in the cake.", Mario explained as Megaman thought back to it.

"Oh yeah, but what at R.O.B?", Megaman asked.

 _"Rebooting. R.O.B. back on line."_ , the other robot said as he stood up on his rollers, giving Megaman his answer.

"Well that's good.", Megaman said.

"Besides, we needed you back in order to help get supplies for the wedding.", Master Hand said as Megaman groaned.

"Oh yeah, **that's** why you needed me...", he said as Master Hand pulled out a list and handed it towards him.

"I'm going to assign you to getting the food while Mario and I are going to be making calls today to prepare the chapel in the city.", Master Hand said as Megaman looked at the list.

"Well, you gave me how much we need and who is supposed to help, but are you sure about going **there**? That place is new and might...no, will be pretty packed.", Megaman said.

"I've heard some positive reviews about it, so I think everything should be alright. Just go see if you can get most of the food.", Master Hand said as Megaman nodded his head.

"Okay.", Megaman complied.

"Good, now if only the car rental place is able to get their equipment in time. They said something about their engines needing work on and their tires being stolen.", Master Hand said as everyone gave a confused look at Master Hand.

"Engines I understand, but who on earth would steal their tires?", Samus asked.

"I don't know, probably some dunderhead that wants to make a quick buck by illegal means.", Master Hand said. Suddenly, a voice was heard from the other side of the door as it came closer.

"Good-a job bro! Now we can-a sell those stolen tires for an **extremely** high price! BAH HAH HAH HAH!", Wario laughed as he entered the room with a cellphone pressed up against his face, unaware of the the others in the room. When Wario turned his eyes around and saw the other smashers, the color on his face turned pale as his mustache drooped down and his legs began to wobble.

 _"Huh? What-a else bro? Where should we-a sell them?_ ", the smashers heard from the phone the voice of Waluigi. Master Hand then began to turn red as Wario slowly walked out the door.

"Oh no...", Wario said as he turned around and began to run down the hallway as Master Hand zoomed right after him.

"GET BACK HERE WARIO!", Master Hand shouted as he chased down the fat man.

* * *

"Why do **we** have to do this?", a voice asked as the group of smahsers entered the train car as it began to pull out.

"Don't ask me, ask Master Hand. **He's** the one who assigned you.", Megaman said.

"Well he made a dumb mistake!", Ike said as he sat down in his seat. The group of smashers that were in the train car were Megaman, Ike, Ryu, Ness, Samus, Fox, and Pikachu as the group watched the mansion become smaller as they were going farther and farther away. The group did not have and weapos with them, specifically Ike without his Ragnell, and Megaman, Samus, and Fox were dressed in long sleeve shirts, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Ryu was still the same though, dressed in his gi without any shoes on his feet.

"But why do **I** have to be here? I don't know a whole lot about food!", Ness complained as he sat in his seat with his legs crossed.

"Beats me, just what the list said.", Megaman said as he scratched his spiky hair, which was now shown thanks to his helmet not hiding it.

"Still, this shouldn't be too difficult.", Fox said as he stretched his amrs and legs out. "Besides, we get to where regular clothes now."

"I must admit, I do like this blue shirt.", Samus said as she checked out her long sleeve shirt.

"Pika!", Pikachu complimented as Samus giggled at him.

"Why thank you Pikachu!", Samus said.

"Hey Ryu, why aren't you wearing any clothes?", Ness asked as the group looked at Ryu.

"One must be ready for a fight. And besides, I love my gi!", Ryu said as everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, if there is **one** good thing about this trip, it's that I can finally show Samus my muscles!", Ike said as he posed and flexed his arms as the rest of the smashers facepalmed themselves.

"Dude, **I'm** sitting right **here**!", Fox said as he wrapped his arm around Samus, only to jerk it back as he gave a yelp. Fox then rubbed his hand as he looked down and glared at Pikachu, who was glaring back at him.

"COME ON! AT LEAST I'M BETTER THAN **HIM**!", Fox yelled as Ike continued looking at his muscles in vain.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu warned as his cheeks sparked with electricity as he lay in Samus's lap. Samus couldn't help but giggle at the situation as Pikachu backed off Fox while Fox argued with the Pokemon.

"Oh you're so cute when you're protective!", Samus said as she hugged Pikachu, who rubbed his head underneath her chin.

"Kaaaa...", Pikachu said happily as he stuck his tongue out at Fox, who was raging at the moment.

"Hey Samus, how did you and Pikachu get along? I thought you said you hated him when you first met?", Megaman asked as Samus looked at him.

"We did hate each other, but when the Brawl tournament came, they wanted a movie to be made called the Subspace Emmisary. Pikachu and I were casted together, and well...it started from there is when we began to get along. Now I can never not pick him up.", she said as Pikachu hugged her back.

"Pikachu!", he said as she giggled at his clinginess.

"Oh yeah, whatever happened to Bob, the guy who played Tabuu?", Fox asked.

"I hear he still acts in other movies filmed here.", Ike said as he finally stopped looking at his muscles.

"Man, we sure missed a lot during those tournaments.", Ryu said.

"Tell me about it.", Megaman agreed when the train car suddenly felt like it was slowing down. The smashers then looked outside of their windows and saw that they were in the middle of the city now. The smashers then stood up as the train car's doors opened before they stepped outside and went up the steps.

"When we get to the top, Master Hand said that we'll be going to the new store in front of us.", Megaman said as the group walked to the top of the stairs before looking at the store and front of them before looking at each other.

"So this is the store? Doesn't look too bad.", Ike said.

"I've heard of this store, though I surprised one opened here in Smash City.", Samus said.

"Hmm, it looks nice.", Fox said as he inspected the store.

"Well, this is it. Let's see how it is.", Megaman said as the group of smashers walked their way over towards the store in front of them, a giant sized Wal-Mart.

* * *

"We're here!", Toon Link said as he called back to his group which consisted of Mario, Master Hand, Link, Cloud, and Bayonetta. The group of six had just gotten off a train as like the other groups and we're coming up to a large building that was made of stone and surrounded by glass buildings all around, making it unique. Toon Link then looked towards the top and awed at its height.

"Whoa! It looks to be over four hundred feet tall!", Toon Link said as he put his hand over his eyes to get a clearer view of the top.

"That is...suprisingly accurate Toon Link.", Master Hand said as Toon Link looked back at Master Hand.

"Really?", Toon Link asked.

"Why yes! It is four hundred feet tall!", a new voice was heard as everyone turned around and saw an elderly Toad walk down towards them as Mario gave a cheerful smile.

"How is-a it doing Toadsworth?", he asked his old friend (both figuratively and literally) as Toadsworth gave a hearty chuckle.

"Well, I'm still kicking and I'm **finally** going to see my dear Peach's wedding with the man of her dreams, how can I **not** be fine?", Toadsworth asked.

"Bowser. That Koopa might try to ruin the wedding and kidnap Peach again.", Master Hand said as Mario and Toadsworth groaned.

"Oh yes, considering now that he is closer than ever before, he is still a huge problem.", Toadsworth said in a despaired tone.

"That's why **we're** here. We're going to check out the room and see if we can set security devices and cameras to prevent Bowser from getting the drop on us.", Master Hand said.

"Then you better consider that literally since he would drop in through the roof.", Toadsworth said.

"Yes...well, we are wasting time, let's see the room!", Master Hand said as the group and Toadsworth walked into the building. The building was fancy, had red carpets rolled along the pathways going into other rooms, men and women dressed in their finest clothes, and orchestral music playing through the intercom. The smashers looked on in awe as Toadsworth laughed at their reaction.

"Whoa...", Toon Link said as he looked across the room.

"Why, this looks like something from my home country of Britain!", Bayonetta said in a nostalgic tone.

"Huh! And I thought only Hyrule could be this fancy!", Link said as he surveyed the room.

"Come along!", Toadsworth said as he motioned the group towards an elevator as he pressed the button for the fortieth floor as the door began to shut as the smashers felt the elevator going up as they climbed up inside the building. After a minute, the elevator began to slow down when it slowly stopped before the doors opened and a ding was heard. The smashers then walked out of the elevator and into another room where Mario and Peach were to be wedded. The room was **very** wide as stone columns went up the wall and towards the ceiling, there was also a little pulpit and rows of pews with the carpet being a red color, as well as having stained glass for the windows, which lit up the room when the sun shined through.

"Oohhhh...", Bayonetta said as she looked around the room.

"This is a perfect place for a wedding.", Cloud stated as he continued looking around the room in awe. Toon Link then noticed that the pews had padded seats before running over and began to jump on them.

"HA HA! THIS IS VERY BOUNCY!", Toon Link said as he jumped up and down on the pews.

"Toon! We're supposed to look at the room, not destroy it!", Link said as Toon Link stopped jumping and sighed.

"Oh come on...", he whined as the adult smashers laughed at him.

"Well, we better get this place reserved shall we?", Toadsworth asked.

"Of course! Let's go see the manager!", Master Hand said.

"Toadsworth, does this-a place often do weddings?", Mario asked as he continued looking around the room.

"Why yes! When this place was first built, the manager wanted a place for his workers to celebrate weddings at without the worry of costs for a chapel.", Toadsworth explained. Mario then gave the eldery shroom a worried look.

"Is there-a any **other** weddings planned?", Mario asked.

"Why no there is not! You don't have to worry my boy, who on earth would give up such an opportunity of a life time!?", Toadsworth asked. However, Mario and Link shook their heads as Master Hand shook his...uh...body.

"Many people Toadsworth, many people...", Mario said in a sad tone. Toadsworth then widened his eyes, he had never heard of someone giving up something related to the tournament.

"Good heavens, who!? Who would betray Nintendo!?", Toadsworth asked.

"Geno and Mallow, Banjo and Kazooie, Rayman, a **lot** of-a people have betrayed Nintendo.", Mario said in a sad tone.

"But **why**!? We're not some of those originally had ties with **Nintendo**!?", Toadsworth asked.

"Yes, but Geno and Mallow left because they wanted games starring them without any connections to Mario, Banjo and Kazooie betrayed Nintendo by signing the rights for Rare over to Microsoft because they wanted a ton of money, and Rayman thought he would live on by going multi-platforms for Rayman Origins. However, all of these people have not been heard of since then; Geno and Mallow's fates are not known, Banjo and Kazooie have disappeared since their last game was a flop, and Rayman has disappeared as well, though the Rabbids are still around.", Master Hand said. Toadsworth gasped as he covered his mouth at what was told to him.

"You mean all these people betrayed Nintendo **willingly**?", Toadsworth asked.

"Unfortunately, yes.", Link said.

"On-a one hand, I want to-a bring them back. On-a the other hand, they-a deserved it. Still. I-a wish that they would come-a back one day...", Mario said.

"Mario, they betrayed Nintendo, they are receiving their punishment right now. Don't feel bad for them.", Link said with a little stern in his tone of voice.

"I-a know, but still, they were a part of-a us at one time...", Mario said.

"Well let's not talk about them right now, we have a wedding coming up and I want everyone to be prepared.", Master Hand said as he went over towards the elevator and pressed the button. This made Mario and Link brighten up their mood as they joined everyone else.

"Yes! Let's-a go!", Mario said as the elevator doors closed as they went down the building.

* * *

"Oh boy, I'm-a not ready for this!", Luigi said as Trainer Red, R.O.B., and Dr. Mario were walking down the same street from yesterday. They were walking back towards the bakery in hopes of making Chef Kawasaki lower the calorie intake...by the septillions that is.

"Oh goodness, that-a many calories is way too unhealthy!", Dr. Mario said as he shook his head as he remembered that amount the chef told them yesterday.

"How bad would it be, like what would happen if you did take a bite?", Red asked.

"Nothing at-a first, but then after a few-a hours, you would be nothing but like a bloated beachball!", Dr. Mario said as Red shivered at the thought.

"How long would it take to burn it all off?", Red then asked.

"I don't-a think R.O.B. even knows that-a question!", Dr. Mario said as he looked at the robot beside him.

 _"Statement correct_.", R.O.B. said as the group came up to the bakery shop and entered as Chef Kawasaki came running outside of his kitchen with an excited look in his face.

"WELL!? WILL THEY TAKE MY CAKE!?", Chef Kawasaki asked impatiently with a big grin on his face.

"Mr...uh...Chef Kawasaki, we-a need you to-a tone it down on the calories!", Luigi said. Chef Kawasaki blinked a few times before letting out a mutter.

"What do you mean?", he asked as his grin turned into a disappointed frown.

"What do you-a mean by 'what do I-a mean'!? You have-a nine hundred septillion calories in-a your cake! You need to-a tone it back!", Luigi said sternly as Chef Kawasaki looked like he could cry any minute.

"But...but...but that's what makes the cake **sooooooo** good!", he said as he dragged out the 'so' for a few seconds. Luigi then facepalmed himself as Chef Kawasaki's face began to lose its happiness.

"Oh, I don't-a have my doubts! But that's-a too much for anyone to have!", Luigi said.

"But...*sob*...but why?", Chef Kawasaki asked as he began to cry.

"Because people will-a get fat! Let me see your-a ingredients!", Dr. Mario asked as Chef Kawasaki looked through his recipe books and handed them over to Dr. Mario as the clone of the plumber began to inspect the ingredients.

"Hmm, you're-a from Kirby's world, so that-a means everything is high in fats and calories...OOHOOOOHOOO!", Dr. Mario screamed as his eyes bulged out in aacartoonish fashion as he looked at the ingredients books before falling backwards and falling unconscious. Everyone in the bakery, including the customers, looked at the fainted doctor as Luigi picked up the book before his eyes widened.

"THREE MILLION SEXTILLION CALORIES IN-A **JUST** SUGAR!?", Luigi yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Luigi then looked at everyone before waving his hand.

"Just get-a back on with your shopping!", Luigi said as everyone looked away and went back to what they were previously doing. Luigi then turned around and faced Chef Kawasaki again as the chef began to cry a little more.

"Listen, we need the cake to-a lose a **lot** of its calories!", Luigi said.

"But why don't you try a taste first!?", Chef Kawasaki begged as he pulled out some icing from the fridge. Luigi looked at it cautiously before looking at Trainer Red.

"Let's-a see if the Pokemon are-a alright with it.", Luigi said as Red summoned Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur. The three then looked at the icing and licked their lips as Chef Kawasaki looked anxiously at them.

"WELL? GO AHEAD! TRY SOME!", Chef Kawasaki pleaded as the Pokemon's eyes lit up before they tried a little of the icing. Chef Kawasaki then weakly smiled as he looked back at the smashers.

"See? Nothing to worry about!", Chef Kawasaki said. Suddenly, the three Pokemon's pupils then shrunk to pinpoints before they fell over and fainted like Dr. Mario. The group just looked at them before R.O.B. rolled over to them.

 _"Scanning body signs, blood sugar levels too high.",_ R.O.B. stated as the other two shook their heads.

"That's definitely too high for everyone.", Red said as Luigi looked back at Chef Kawasaki. The chef then sighed as he motioned for his recipe book.

"I guess my recipe is too high for everyone else, I'll try to lower it down to a couple of hundreds of calories.", Chef Kawasaki stated.

"Hundreds as in-a hundreds, not-a septillions?", Luigi asked.

"Yes, in the actual hundreds.", Chef Kawasaki said as Luigi and Red gave a relieved sigh. Luigi then picked up the unconscious Dr. Mario in one arm and Charizard in the other while R.O.B. grabbed Ivysaur as Trainer Red picked up Squirtle. The three then walked to the door as they exited.

"Thanks Chef Kawasaki! Master Hand will-a appreciate this!", Luigi said as he exited.

 _"Initiating process to carry the Pokemon Ivysaur back home.",_ R.O.B. said as he exited with Red following behind. The door then closed as Chef Kawasaki sighed before he leaned his head in his hands.

"If only people appreciated the fine art of cooking...", he said.

* * *

"Why do **we** have to do the tuxedo shopping!?", Little Mac complained as he and his group were looking around the men's suit store. His group consisted of him, Captain Falcon, Falco, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo. The group were looking around at the tuxedos to see what could fit, though most were just not into it.

"Because we need to make sure we look good!", Captain Falcon said.

"But we already have tuxedos!", Little Mac said.

"We're technically looking to have them pressed instead of renting one.", Falco stated as he picked up a tuxedo. "But I can't help but try one on anyway."

"What I don't understand is why **I** have to wear anything!", Mewtwo exclaimed as he scoffed at the tuxedos he saw.

"Master Hand wants you to wear at least the shirt and a bow tie, not any pants.", Captain Falcon said.

"Well, I am perfectly fine in my armor! I don't need a tuxedo!", Ganondorf said.

"You **will** get in a tuxedo.", Falco said coldly as Ganondorf glared at him.

"Stupid bird! Do you not know who you are speaking to!?", Ganondorf yelled.

"King of Darkness, blah blah blah. Hey Mac, want to try these out?", Falco asked as he held up a tuxedo that would fit Little Mac. The boxer looked at them for a minute before taking them.

"Sure, I guess I can put them on while we're here.", he said as he went into the changing room. The group waited for about a minute until Little Mac came walking out, all dressed in a tuxedo and looking dandy as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I must say, I look better than I thought. Maybe this trip wasn't so bad.", Little Mac said as he flexed his arm.

RIP!

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they saw the sleeve on the tuxedo had ripped and left a five inch rip open, showing Little Mac's arm.

"OH NO!", Little Mac exclaimed as he looked at the rip.

"Wait! Maybe no one noticed!", Falco said in a calm tone. Just then, the manager came walking by and looked at the group and saw the rip in the sleeve. His eyes then narrowed at the group as he glared at them.

"I KNEW I HEARD A RIP SOMEWHERE!", he yelled. "THAT WILL COST YOU ABOUT FIFTEEN HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

The smashers remained quiet until Little Mac motioned Captain Falcon towards him.

"Hey cap.", he whispered.

"What?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Grab my stuff from the booth, we're leaving this place!", Little Mac exclaimed as he tore off the tuxedo, being in nothing but his underwear and socks as he ran towards the front door as the rest of the group with Captain Falcon carrying his stuff ran behind with the manager running after them.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Phew! Took us a while!", Ryu said as the group of smashers were walking towards the Wal-Mart, which was thirty yards away from them.

"I agree, traffic is out for blood today.", Fox said.

"Can't believe some people run through blatant red.", Ness grumbled.

"It took us fifteen minutes longer, but we're finally here.", Samus said as Pikachu continued clinging on to her shoulder. The group then walked into the entrance, but Ike stopped to notice something that caught his eye. At the side of the store, a restaurant was there and sent an aroma out to the mercenary's nose.

"What's that smell?", Ike wondered as he entered the restaurant. He then walked up to the counter where a young Chinese woman was working at when she noticed him and smiled.

"Hello there! Do you want to have something from the all-you-can-eat buffet?", she asked.

"Uh...can I look?", Ike asked.

"Sure! Just tell us if you want to purchase anything.", she said as Ike walked further into the restaurant until he came upon some stands from which the aroma had come from. Ike then walked up to the stands until his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets by what he saw, chicken!

"CHICKEN!", Ike exclaimed as he saw the different types, General Tso's, Honey Glazed, Sweet and Spicy, and so forth. Ike just drooled as he saw the chicken in front of him before he extended his hand and grabbed a handful of chicken.

"I THINK I'M IN HEAVEN!", he yelled in happiness.

* * *

The rest of Ike's group walked into the Wal-Mart as they looked around. Unlike the American type, this Wal-Mart was more like a mall that you could get lost in if you did not have any maps telling you which store to go to. Megaman then looked at the list before pointing towards the left of him.

"This way to the food section.", he said as the group walked down. However, Ryu in the back heard someone calling for him to stop.

"HEY! YOU IN THE KARATE SUIT! KEEP YOUR FEET PLANTED THERE!", a security guard said as he came marching up to Ryu and glared at him while he inspected Ryu's gi.

"You do realize we have a policy right? No one in any crazy clothes or barefoot!", the guard yelled as Ryu crossed his arms.

"I don't remember any signs telling me that. Are you sure that's a policy?", Ryu asked.

"Listen here buddy, we must kindly ask you to leave the store.", the guard said, getting more angry by the second.

"But I have some shopping here to do with my friends!", Ryu said. The security guard then narrowed his eyes as he cracked his knuckles.

"Listen bud, get out or I'm going to make you!", the security guard said as Ryu's eyes brightened up.

"Alright! It's a fight you want! Well what are you waiting for? Come on!", Ryu said smugly as the security guard ran at him, only to be immediately being beaten up by Ryu.

"HEY! STOP THAT! OW! I NEED BACK UP!"

The rest of the group made their way down to the food section as they saw the different types of foods before looking at the list again.

"I guess me and Ness will get the beauty products while you guys get the food?", Megaman suggested as Samus, Fox, and Pikachu nodded their heads in agreement.

"That sounds nice! Let's get going!", Fox said as he turned around to start shopping.

"Wait a minute, where's Ike and Ryu?", Samus asked as she looked around for the two missing smashers. The rest of the group then noticed their missing companions as they looked around, but did not find them anywhere.

"Huh, maybe they went shopping for something else.", Ness said.

"Probably, but I have the feeling that's not the case...", Megaman said.

"Well, we'll start shopping for food while you get the beauty goods.", Fox said as Ness and Megaman looked at each other and smiled before walking away to a different part of the mall.

"See you in a little bit! I think we're just right above you!", Megaman said as he and Ness got onto an escalator and rode it up while Fox and Samus looked at each other and smiled.

"Shall we?", Fox said as he stuck his hand out, only to yelp as he felt an electric sting. He then glared at Pikachu, who brought his tail back from shocking Fox.

"Can I **ever** get time alone with Samus!?", he growled as Pikachu made faces at him. Samus then giggled as the three walked over towards the fruit and vegetable section and saw the variety there.

"Oh man, we can definitely make a lot of good cuisine with these vegetables!", Fox said as he picked up a potato.

"Maybe even peach cobbler for Peach!", Samus giggled as she looked at some juicy peaches. Pikachu then noticed some strawberries and motioned Samus to go over and inspect them as he looked at them in hunger.

"These do look good! Maybe we should get some for strawberry shortcake.", Samus said. Suddenly Pikachu stook his paw out and pointed towards them.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as he pointed towards his mouth, which made Samus giggle again.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but we can't buy any right now to give to you.", she said. Pikachu's ears then laid flat as he gave a sad look and turned his face away from her.

"Pika pika...", he whined as Samus patted his head.

"I know that you want some, but just wait a while.", she said as she kissed his head, which made Pikachu give out a huge sigh.

"I wonder how the boys are doing now.", Fox said.

* * *

"So Peach needs **that** make-up?", Ness asked as he and Megaman looked up at the shelf in front of them which contained **many** make-up products and shampoos. The one that Ness and Megaman were after was at the very top, about twelve feet off the ground. Unfortunately for them, they both were only about four feet tall and could not reach it.

"Maybe we should call a manager?", Megaman asked.

"No, we should be able to do this.", Ness said as he readied his hands. "All we've got to do is..."

"Oh right! We can jump off the other shelf to reach it! Great thinking Ness!", Megaman said as Ness gave him a confused look.

"Huh!?", Ness said.

"Just wait a second, I'll be back down!", Megaman said as he squated down before jumping and kicking off the side of the shelf before jumping over to the other one and kicking himself off that one before reaching out his hand and grabbing the shelf that the make-up was on and using his free hand to grab the product. Megaman then looked down and smiled at Ness.

"See? I got it!", Megaman said as he held out the product.

"Megaman, I was just going to...", Ness started before the two heard a creak. Suddenly the shelf that Megaman held onto tilted down as his weight was making it snap.

"Uh oh!", Megaman said as the shelf snapped as he fell, knocking more items off their shelfs. Megaman then tensed up as he braced for impact for the floor when he noticed that he was floating in mid-air. He then looked at Ness, who had his arm sticking out, before Ness gently lowered him to the ground as Megaman looked on in awe.

"...Use my telekinesis...", Ness finished as Megaman gave him a nervous chuckle.

"Oops, sorry.", Megaman said as he stood up and noticed the products on the floor.

"We better get a store worker and tell him what happened.", Megaman said as he turned to leave the aisle, but Ness grabbed him and covered his mouth as he dragged him back behind the shelf.

"Hey! What was that for!?", Megaman demanded.

"Shh! Look!", Ness whispered as he and Megaman poked their heads out and saw a couple of people in clean suits with microphones, journals, and cameras. Ness and Megaman's eyes widened as they scooched back silently.

"Uh oh! The media is here!", Megaman said.

"Probably because this store is new! We better not get spotted by them! Let's head back to Fox and Samus, find Ike and Ryu, and get out of here!", Ness said as he and Megaman tip-toed down the aisle to avoid being spotted. However, fate was against them.

"WHOA!", Megaman yelled as he slipped on some shampoo that he had knocked down and fell onto his back. He then got up when he heard footsteps make their way over towards them.

"What was that sound?", somebody asked as Megaman and Ness's eyes widened in fear as the news reporters made their way around the corner and spotted the smashers. The news reporter's eyes then widened in Glee as they ran towards the two boys.

"NESS! MEGAMAN! HOW ARE YOU DOING!?", they yelled as they stuck out their microphones.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!", Ness and Megaman simultaneously yelled as they stood up and ran as fast as they could down the aisle they were at before turning left and running down the aisle before more news reporters came down the other aisles.

"NESS! MEGAMAN! TELL US ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL AT THE TOURNAMENT!", they exclaimed as Ness and Megaman looked at each other before narrowing their eyes and nodding their heads. The two then jumped against the wall and shelf before kicking off of them and flipping over the reporters and landing on their feet before fleeing the larger group of reporters. The two then ran out of the store, while throwing their money to a worker for the make-up on the way out, and made their way towards the escalators when a group of reporters came up then and ran towards them.

"NESS! MEGAMAN!", they shouted as Ness and Megaman stopped in their tracks and ran back the way they came, only to find the original group of reporters coming out of the store and straight towards them. Ness and Megaman then ran forward and flipped over them before rolling and standing back on their feet and running again as the extremely large group of reporters chased them down like a pack of wolves.

"How can there be so many reporters in one mall!?", Ness exclaimed as the boys continued running.

"It must be the highlight of the week!", Megaman shouted back as the group came closer and closer to them. Suddenly, a security guard came out of nowhere and noticed the action before narrowing his eyes at the chase.

"HEY! STOP!", he yelled as he held out his hand. Megaman and Ness then looked at each other and nodded their heads as Megaman slid underneath the guard's feet while Ness jumped and kicked off the mall's wall before landing back on his feet and running with Megaman again.

"WE'RE SORRY SIR!", they both yelled as the guard looked back and screamed like a little girl before the news reporters trampled him down onto the ground while they were in their pursuit. Ness and Megaman then looked and gasped in fear as they saw the safety rail was only a couple of yards away before they would have to stop and be caught.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?", Ness asked as Megaman then looked up at the ceiling and saw banners for the mall's opening hanging up their. An idea then struck the Blue Bomber as he motioned his hand.

"RUSH COIL!", Megaman shouted when out of nowhere a red blur appeared and in its place was Megaman's own dog, Rush. Rush then held his back straight as Megaman and Ness jumped off the spring that was upgraded to Rush as they went flying through the air before grabbing onto the banner. Megaman and Ness then smiled as Rush gave them an excited bark.

"Good boy!", Megaman said as the news reporters stopped right before they fell over the guard rail as Rush went back to the mansion in a red streak. Megaman and Ness then felt the banner lose its grip from the ceiling as one end then lost its grip, sending the two boys in an arched path as it was a few feet from touching the ground. Megaman and Ness then removed their grip from the banner as they rolled along the ground before getting back on their feet and began running again as the news reporters were fighting over who got to go first down the stairs.

"LET'S FIND EVERYONE ELSE AND GET OUT OF HERE!", Megaman shouted as he and Ness ran down the hallway back to the food section where they last saw Fox and Samus.

* * *

"Hmm...do you think paprika would go well with bananas?", Fox asked as he looked at the spices in front of him.

"You see why we need cooking lessons?", Samus chuckled as she picked up the basket they got at the front of the store as Fox gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey, I just thought it would fit together!", he said with his toothy grin.

"You're hopeless!", Samus joked as the two laughed while Pikachu looked at the ketchup right next to the spices. Right when he was about to grab a ketchup packet, a microphone was stuck in his face.

"Hey Pikachu, how's the tournament going?", A news man asked. Pikachu then yelled in fear as he ran back over to Samus and crawled up her leg and back to her shoulder and hid behind her. Fox and Samus then groaned as they realized what scared him.

"Great, news reporters!", Fox growled silently.

"Let's leave before more show up!", Samus whispered as the two turned around, only to find the aisle full of news reporters. Each and every one of them had an eager smile as they shoved their microphones up in the smsshers' faces.

"Great, just great...", Fox said as the news reporters drew in closer to them.

"Pikachu! Do you plan on evolving soon?", one woman asked as Pikachu shook his paw at her while scowling at her.

"Pikachu doesn't plan on evolving any time soon.", Samus answered.

"Fox, how is your arwing?", a man asked while shoving his microphone in Fox's face, nearly in the vulpine's mouth.

"Fine.", Fox said coldly as he pushed some reporters aside. "Now will you leave us be?"

"Samus, how are you and Cloud going along?", a woman asked.

"We're doing just...wait, what?", Samus asked.

"How are you and Cloud doing? Everyone knows that you two are dating!", the woman said.

"SINCE WHEN!?", Samus yelled, flabbergasted at the woman's statement.

"Ever since that party nearly a year ago, you two walked close to each other and acted like a couple! Someone even reported seeing you two kissing!", the woman said as Samus blushed. The smashers knew what the woman was talking about, the party that Mario had planned for them, the day that Cloud and Samus revealed their feelings for each other. But those days were gone, Samus was now dating Fox and was happy. It wasn't that Samus and Cloud didn't get along, both were actually quite sad to break up, but they knew it would be the best for them.

"We are not dating!", Samus exclaimed.

"What happened!? You guys break up!?", a man then asked.

"Yes...no...URGH!", Samus said as the crowds circled around the smashers.

"Why aren't you with Cloud?", another woman asked.

"That's enough from all of you!", Fox yelled.

"Wait a minute, aren't you two rivals? Why are you guys shopping together?", one reporter asked as Fox and Samus then blushed. As annoying as these reporters were, they were anything but dumb and they definitely could catch onto something that seemed off.

"Well...you see...we are shopping for Mario's and...", Fox started.

"Hey wait a minute! Are you black mailing her!", a woman cried out.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?", Fox yelled.

"Then are you two dating?", the woman asked. Fox and Samus then blushed harder as the crowd of reporters 'oohed' at them as they tried to leave.

"LEAVE US ALONE!", Fox yelled.

"How's it going for you guys?", a man asked.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu warned as he swatted a microphone away with his tail.

"Are you guys doing well? Must be having a terrible relationship if you aren't wanting to speak about it!", another man said.

"SHUT UP! WE ARE JUST FINE! WE EVEN DID IT ONCE!", Fox yelled before he widedned his eyes and his face turned red as Samus facepalmed herself while the reporters swarmed in.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?", a man asked.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!", a woman asked.

"Oh no...", Fox said as the reporters got closer.

"Hey, I think Pikachu would like to say a few words.", Samus said as she put Pikachu down on the ground. Pikachu then looked confused at her as Samus winked at him.

"I'm sure he wants to 'brighten' things up on your subjects.", Samus said. Pikachu then got the idea and turned towards the reporters as he stuck his paws out and had electricity flow from his cheeks.

"PIKA...CHU!", Pikachu yelled as hundreds of bolts rushed from his body, creating a bright light which blinded the reporters. Samus then grabbed Pikachu as she and Fox jumped over the reporters and slid underneath a snack table that had a table sheet covering the vision of underneath the table as the reporters noticed that they were missing.

"HUH!? Where did they go!?", one of them asked.

"AFTER THEM!", another yelled as they all splitted into teams and began searching the store, unaware that the three were underneath the table.

"That should hold them off.", Samus whispered.

"Good...MPPPH!", Fox covered his mouth as he felt his hand get wacked by something hard. He then looked down and saw an angry Pikachu glare at him. Pikachu then swatted his tail at Fox's hand again, making Fox cover his mouth even more.

"What is that for!?", Fox whispered to Pikachu.

"I'm guessing what you said about us.", Samus said as Fox's ears then laid flat as he facepalmed himself.

"Me and my stupid mouth...", he muttered.

"Hey, at least it wasn't Mario and Peach, they do it all the time.", Samus said before looking at Pikachu. "Pikachu, I'm sorry, but I need to have time with everyone else too. I know you want to spend time with me, but I need to see other people." Pikachu's ears then laid flat as well as he looked sadly at the ground.

"Pika...", he cried.

"I know, but please don't hurt anyone else.", Samus said.

"Fox, Samus, Pikachu, is that you?", the three then turned around and saw Megaman and Ness crawl underneath the table as they came forward.

"Ness! Megaman! What are you doing here!?", Fox asked.

"News reporters, which is what I'm guessing with you guys as well, am I ride?", Ness asked as the three nodded their heads.

"Come on! Let's find Ike and Ryu and get out of here!", Megaman said. The smashers then began to crawl over towards the end of the table where the sheet was when Fox stopped and facepalmed himself.

"The food! We have to get it!", Fox whispered.

"Already got it.", Samus said as she held up the basket. She was holding it the entire time that the news reporters came by. Fox then smiled as he saw the basket.

"You're the best babe!", Fox said.

"Quickly! Let's pay for this and escape!", Megaman said as he motioned the group to follow him as they all crawled over to the self checkout and scanned one of the items.

 _"Granny Smith Apples. Place them in bag.",_ the computer voice said at a loud volume and slow pace.

"Just shut up and scan our items quicker!", Fox snarled at the machine. The group looked back and saw no one coming. They then returned to paying for their groceries in stealth mode.

 _"Move your peaches to the bag.",_ the machine said.

"Come on! How can a machine be this slow!?", Megaman asked. Samus then quietly stood up as she scanned the bananas.

 _"Weigh your bananas.",_ the computer said.

"Are you kidding me!? It wants the bananas' weight!?", Ness whispered. Samus then quietly stood up and and placed the bananas on the scale as the machine processed the weight.

 _"Five pounds, seventeen dollars. Move your bananas to the bag.",_ the machine said.

"Seventeen dollars for bananas!?", Fox asked. Samus continued to quietly scan their items until everything was scanned.

 _"Your total is one hundred eighty dollars. Please select your payment method._ ", the machine said. Samus then pulled out a debit card and put in her pin number. After a few seconds, the machine spat out a receipt as Samus, Ness, and Megaman grabbed the bags.

 _"Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart!",_ the machine said as the group quietly snuck over to the exit.

"Phew! That was close!", Fox said.

"THE SMASHERS! THEY'RE HERE!", a voice yelled as the smashers turned their heads and saw a news reporter pointing at them. Suddenly, the smashers felt the ground shake as hundreds of reporters came running towards them. They all looked at each other in fear before standing up and running away as fast as they could.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!", they all yelled as the reporters followed right behind them. The smashers made good distance from the reporters this time however since they were trained to run long distances while the reporters had to stop and catch their breaths. The smashers ran as fast as they could to the place where they entered when the saw it coming up from the distance.

"THERE! THERE'S OUR EXIT!", Megaman shouted.

"BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHERE RYU OR IKE ARE AT!", Ness shouted.

"WAIT, WHAT'S THAT!?", Fox yelled as they got closer to the exit, they spotted something that they thought they recognized. As they got even closer, they **knew who** they were seeing.

" **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME**!", Megaman yelled as he saw in full vision who it was, it was Ryu standing over a beaten up security guard. Ryu smirked as he tightened his gloves and took a stance.

"You ready for round thirty-seven?", Ryu asked.

"NOOOOO!", the security guard yelled as he began to crawl away. Ryu then stepped forward and had a smug smile on his face.

"Too bad! You started the challenge, and now I'm going to end it!", Ryu said.

"RYU!", Megaman shouted as Ryu's head bounced up and turned around and smiled as he saw the group running towards him.

"Oh hey guys, I was just fighting this security guard who wanted to show off his fighting style! I like it when people want to see each other's martial arts style!", Ryu said. Megaman and the group then stopped as they looked at the security guard before glaring at Ryu.

"RYU! HE WASN'T CHALLENGING YOU, HE WAS TRYING TO HOLD YOU DOWN! YOU DID SOMETHING AGAINST THE RULES RYU!", Megaman shouted. Ryu then blinked a few times as his face went pale.

"Wait, then that means..."

"Uh huh!", Megaman said as Ryu looked worriedly at the guard.

"Uh oh...", Ryu said.

"That's the **least** of our worries right now Ryu...", Fox said as Ryu gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?", Ryu asked.

"QUICK! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!", the smashers then saw the reporters began running again, albeit very slowly. Ryu, however, had the look on fear in his eyes as he turned around.

"FORGET THAT! I'M SO NOT GETTING CAUGHT BY THEM!", Ryu exclaimed.

"WAIT A MINUTE...RYU, WHERE'S IKE!?", Ness asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME WHEN WE ENTERED INTO THE MALL!", Ryu said as the smashers were terrified at the moment. One of their group was missing and they had to escape the reporters. The group then ran outside in hopes of escaping the reporters when they heard a scream coming from nearby. They then looked over and saw the Chinese buffet as they saw the front window break from a chair crashing through it on the inside. The group then looked in and jaw-dropped at what they saw, Ike was eating the whole chicken part of the buffet! The mercenary didn't give up as he shoved more and more chicken down his throat while licking his lips.

"I NEED MORE CHICKEN!", Ike exclaimed.

"NO! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!", the Chinese waitress yelled at him. Samus then picked up Pikachu and held him in one arm.

"Hey, knock him out for us!", she said as she launched him forward as Pikachu enveloped himself in electricity before hitting Ike in the back. The electricity went up and down Ike's spine as he wavered around for a few seconds before collapsing down onto the ground as Ryu and Fox grabbed an arm of his and began to drag him out of the buffet.

"SORRY MAAM, WE'LL PAY YOU BACK!", Megaman shouted as Ryu and Fox dragged Ike out of the restaurant before the reporters ran out the entry of the Wal-Mart mall before noticing the smashers and running towards.

"SMASHERS!", they yelled as the smashers turned around and began to run to the train station.

"HURRY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!", Megaman yelled as the smashers ran as fast as they could while the reporters chased them intensely.

* * *

"Ah...this-a is a good day...", Mario sighed as he and everyone else in his group relaxed in their seats in the main lobby while enjoying a cup of tea.

"Indeed! The manager was very nice of you to rent the place for the day!", Toadsworth said with a heart laugh.

"And this tea isn't too bad.", Cloud said as he had another sip of his tea.

"Luigi also called earlier and said that the cake was being cut back of its calories, though Dr. Mario and Red's Pokemon are still out cold.", Bayonetta said as Master Hand sighed in happiness.

"Yes! Everything is going according to plan! What can ruin this moment!?", he asked.

 _"Breaking news!",_ the TV from the stand said as the smashers looked at the screen and saw a man standing there with a video clip waiting to be played.

 _"The smashers do a lot of weird things, fight badguys...",_ the man said.

"Tell me about it, Akuma and Giygas were definitely a pain in the neck!", Link said.

 _"secretive...",_ the man continued.

"Pfft! Like you aren't nosey!", Cloud said.

 _"and down right expensive some times!",_ the man finished.

"So true.", Master Hand said.

"HEY!", the smashers yelled as Master Hand and Toadsworth laughed at their reaction.

 _"But streakers? This is something new..._ ", the man said, gaining everyone's attention immediately.

"SAY-A WHAT!?", Mario exclaimed.

 _"Earlier today, our news footage found one of the smashers, Little Mac, running through the streets of Smash City in just his underwear and socks. Following him were the following: Falco, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Captain Falcon, who was caring the boxer's clothes. This is the video we caught...",_ the man said as the video cut to the said smashers running towards the train station as Little Mac indeed run only in his underwear and socks.

 _"Hurry! Hopefully Master Hand doesn't find out about this!",_ Little Mac yelled as Master Hand had his attention glued to the screen. The video then cut back to the man, who had an intrigued look on his face.

 _"But what were they protesting about? Maybe Master Hand can answer that...",_ the man said before the screen went black. The whole room remained quiet for a minute before Master Hand shot out of his chair as he began to glow red.

"WHY THOSE...", Bayonetta then covered Toon Link's ears as Master Hand yelled out some 'questionable' words.

* * *

"Master Hand, please-a don't kill them.", Mario pleaded as his group made their way back into the mansion from the garage as Master Hand slammed open the door.

"OH LITTLE MAC IS SO DEAD! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM, I'LL..."

"Uh...Master Hand?", Sonic asked as he brought two letters.

"WHAT!?", Master Hand yelled as Sonic shrunk back in fear. Sonic then handed over the letters while his body began to shake in fear.

"Uh...these are for you...uh...something about Megaman's group since they looked terrified when they came back...uh...bye!", Sonic said before taking off to another room. Master Hand just grumbled to himself as he opened up the letters.

"What is wrong with that hedgehog? What could possibly...wait...WE THE WORKERS AT WAL-MART WANT TO REPORT THAT RYU BEAT UP A SECURITY GUARD!? AND WHAT'S THIS!? A BILL FROM THE CHINESE BUFFET THAT IS OVER SIXTY DOLLARS IN CHICKEN!? BUT WHO... **LITTLE MAC, RYU, IKE**!", Master Hand yelled as he zoomed through the mansion to find his three latest victims.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Sorry that this chapter came late, but I'll admit, I'm terrible with promises (hopefully not writing). Well, I told you I would be talking about things from my previous stories, if you don't understand, go read them. Sure, you can definitely tell that was when I was first writing, but I think I have improved a lot since then. Anyways, since I'll be back to my old schedule, don't expect a chapter on a weekday; also, I may not be able to publish a new chapter next Saturday since my flying lesson was delayed and my school is doing an auction. However, I hope to get a bit more started on the getting ready for the wedding on the next chapter. But will Mario and Peach have a great wedding, or will Bowser ruin everything? Stay tuned! Also, I'm still not attacking the news media. I just think it would be funny if the smahsers were **constantly** bugged by reporters like celebrities. Well, since I don't know what else to say, until next time, adios! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	3. Chapter 3

_The day had finally come, the day of the wedding. Everyone was gathered up stairs and were in their seats as the organ began to play. They were all dressed in their dresses and tuxedos and looked very sharp. Mario was near the alter, his hair combed down and his eager smile grew on his face each moment that the celebration went on. He looked over to the men's side and saw his brother Luigi give him a thumbs up as suddenly the door to the hallway opened and Peach enetered the room. She began to walk down the aisle with Toadsworth escorting her to the end where Mario was at. Everyone remained quiet and gave smiles as the female smashers gave Peach some encouraging smiles as the children smashers sat patiently and quietly in their seats. Peach walked slowly down the aisle as Nana walked behind her and threw flower petals until they made it towards the end as Toadsworth let go of his hand from Peach before walking to the men's side and sitting next to Luigi. The priest, who was Toad, then walked up to the alter as he opened a book and began reading it as Mario and Peach faced towards him._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, today we are gathered to celebrate the union of two people becoming one in a_ _ **long**_ _anticipated marriage...", Toad said as Mario smiled at Peach. However, when he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with the woman's side of the room. He then turned back to Peach with a confused look on his face._

 _"Uh...Peach, where is-a Daisy?", Mario whispred as he noticed that Peach's cousin was miss from the audience._

 _"Oh don't worry Mario, I made sure that the guest were smahsers_ _ **only**_ _.", Peach said as Mario was still confused. However, Toad had finished his speech that Mario did not worry about at the moment as he turned around and put his smile back on his face as Toad looked at him._

 _"So, do you, Mario, take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife?", Toad asked._

 _"I do!", Mario said. Toad then looked at Peach._

 _"And do you, Peach, take Mario to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _"I do!", Peach exclaimed excitedly. Toad then smiled as he closed his book._

 _"Then, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!", Toad said as Mario and Peach looked at each other happily as the crowd cheered._

 _"KISS! KISS! KISS!", the crowd exclaimed as even the villain smashers such as Ganondorf and Mewtwo even yelled, which confused Mario. However, he wasn't thinking about that now, it was now sealed forever. He then leaned towards Peach as Peach leaned down as their lips were about an inch apart._

 _"Oh Mario...", Peach said happily._

 _"Oh Peach...", Mario said dreamly..._

 _CRASH!_

 _Mario and Peach then pulled apart as they and everyone in the room looked up and saw a large figure above them. It was Bowser! He had somehow grown about four hundred feet taller and had broken the roof off with just a simple push! He then laughed as he grabbed Peach in one of the his hands as she screamed as Mario jumped forward to save her, only to get swatted away from Bowser's free hand. Bowser then laughed again as he jumped on a **huge** battleship that loomed over the building that the wedding was taking place. Bowser then snapped his clawed fingers as the bottom of the ship opened and thousands of Bomb Ombs fell down to the crowd as everyone tried to escape, but the door was blocked by he rubble that was once the roof. The smashers then screamed in terror as the Bomb Ombs began to go off as the building crumpled down towarcs the ground as hundred of civilians were caught underneath as Mario fell and hit the ground floor as he looked up to Bowser's battleship. Peach looked terrified as Bowser brought her closer to him._

 _"MARIO!", Peach screamed as Mario's eyes looked a little to the right and saw a huge pile of rubble falling right above him as he was crushed and buried by the rubble._

PEACH!", Mario exclaimed as he jumped up, only to realize that he was not at the building, but his room. Mario then realized that he was in his underwear before looking around the room and seeing familiar tools and a TV with a couch a few feet from it, he was still in his and Luigi's room back at the mansion. Mario then sighed in relief as he sat back down.

"PHEW! It was-a only a dream...", Mario sighed.

"Are you okay-a Mario?", Mario heard a voice ask as he turned around and saw his brother Luigi, still in his underwear, which was green as opposed to Mario's red.

"Yes, I just-a had a bad dream.", Mario said as he jumped out of his bed.

"What was it about?", Luigi asked as he grabbed a towel from the closet in their room.

"It was about my-a wedding. I dreamed that-a Bowser wrecked the place and killed us and hundreds as-a he took Peach away from us.", Mario said as he grabbed a towel from the closet. Luigi then shook his head before he grabbed his clothes from a drawer.

"Mario, you have-a nothing to worry about. Master Hand is-a making sure that Bowser won't crash the wedding.", Luigi said.

"Besides being already there in-a the crowd?", Mario asked before grabbing his own clothes from his drawer.

"Please! I don't-a think Bowser will attend the wedding as a guest without-a trying to take your place!", Luigi said as he opened the door to their room as the two brothers walked out and down the hallway towards the men's shower room.

"Well, I-a guess you're right about **that**.", Mario said as he and Luigi entered the men's shower room and began to set their things down on a bench before entering the shower room. They saw that most of the showers were already taken since there were individual showers separated by curtains and plastic wall dividers. The two Bros then entered a different shower of their own before starting the hot water and washed themselves up before turning the water off and drying off before wrapping their towels around them and seeing most if the male smashers talking as they too were wrapped in towels.

"So, are you getting nervous Mario? It's getting closer every day!", Link teased as the two brothers came up to the group of men still wrapped in their towels.

"Come on Link, stop teasing! This is a very important day!", Pac-Man said.

"Besides, it's not easy to say 'I do', it takes a lot of will power.", Fox said.

"Agreed.", Cloud said as he walked towards the men. The group of men then chuckled as they looked at Cloud, his hair was not its usual spiky style, but was all drooped down, making him look like a normal teen.

"Hey Cloud, did anybody tell you that you look like an emo!?", Sonic laughed. Cloud then glared at Sonic before kicking Sonic in between the legs as Sonic's eyes widened as he fell down and groaned in pain.

"Hey Sonic, did anyone tell you that you are **really** stupid!?", Falco said as the rest of the male smashers laughed at Sonic's misery.

"You just don't want to mess with these muscles!", Cloud said as he flexed his body.

"Please! You don't have any packs!", Corrin joked as Cloud glared at him.

"Come to think of it, only Captain Falcon here has any packs.", Marth said as Captain Falcon grinned and posed with his body.

"Oh yeah baby!", Captain Falcon said.

"But does anyone else have packs?", Pit asked.

"Only Ike, Ryu, Little Mac, and Snake.", Link said.

"Hey, where are those guys?", Lucas asked.

"GET IN THERE! **NOW**!", a voice soon shouted.

"NO! I DON'T NEED A SHOWER!", another voiced yelled as the men's shower room door suddenly opened as Wolf, Mewtwo, and Snake fell through the door as Master Hand then entered as he had a ticked off expression from his...uh...body.

"GET IN THOSE SHOWERS! YOU THREE STINK!", Master Hand yelled as the three smashers crossed their arms.

"WHY!? I TAKE A SHOWER EVERY MONTH! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!?", Wolf yelled.

"I WILL NOT TAKE A SHOWER!", Mewtwo yelled at Master Hand.

"THIS IS STUPID! I RARELY TAKE ONE AND AM FINE! WHY NOW!?", Snake shouted.

"SHUT UP! GET INTO THOSE SHOWERS OR ELSE!", Master Hand yelled as he pointed towards a couple of vacant showers. The three dirty smashers then groaned and growled as they grabbed a towel before entering a shower, getting undressed besides Mewtwo, and letting the water run. The other make smashers then looked down at the water where the three's feet were and saw that the water had a hint of black to it as it made its way down the drain.

"I'll never be able to get a relaxing shower again after I saw **that**!", Robin said as he nearly hurled right then and there. The water ran for a few seconds before turning off; however, Master Hand wasn't fully convinced.

"USE SOAP!", Master Hand yelled as the three then groaned before the showers started again as the smashers looked and saw soap running down the drain and off the three bodies in the showers as the three cleaned themselves. After about a minute, the water stopped as three smashers walked out, all dripping wet while Wolf and Snake had a towel wrapped around them as Master Hand gave a satisfied nod.

"Good, now get changed and be prepared fir the day, you have some things to do in preparation for the wedding. As for me right now, I have to go strangle my three latest victims now.", Master Hand said before he floated away as the male smashers looked at each other nervously.

"Oh, so **that's** where the other three are...", Falco nervously chuckled.

"Heh heh... I hope they live.", Captain Falcon said with a gulp as he imagnined the three being strangled by the creator of the tournament.

"Stupid hand...", Wolf growled as he grabbed his clothes and began mumbling about Master Hand as the other male smashers smirked at him.

"Ah, what's the matter Wolf? Did Master Hand make you do something you hate?", Fox teased in a baby voice as Wolf shot a glare at Fox while Fox laughed out loud at Wolf's expression.

"SHUT UP MCCLOUD! WHO, AND I MEAN **WHO** , WOULD EVER ENJOY A BATH AT THIS PLACE!", Wolf shouted.

* * *

"Aw...you're doing a great job at being still Pikachu!", Samus said as she and a couple of the female smashers washed the mouse Pokemon in the woman's shower room. The female smashers were wearing swim suits as they helped bathed Pikachu in the showers as they squeezed some soap onto their hands before rubbing it and lathering up Pikachu with the soap.

"Aren't you a cute one?", Samus asked as she rubbed some soap onto his head.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu happily replied as he remained still. Pikachu didn't mind getting a bath, or shower in this case. In fact, it meant more people were petting and rubbing him, which was something Pikachu loved. The female smashers then giggled as they looked and saw Pikachu as a fluffy, bubble covered Pokemon that was waiting to be rinsed off.

"Oh! He's so cute!", Nana said.

"Can he not find a way to be adorable?", Rosalina asked.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get you rinsed off!", Peach said as she picked up Pikachu and walked over to the shower head before turning it on as water ran down and washed off all the water off of Pikachu. After about a minute, Peach turned off the water, leaving the sopping Pikachu standing there before he shook himself as water went flying everywhere. The female smashers then giggled as Pikachu now had all his fur puffed out, looking like a big fluff ball. Zelda then picked the mouse up and grabbed a towel before rubbing him all over, making sure he was dry. After a minute of rubbing, she let him go as she took the towel away as Palutena brought a hair dryer over with her as Nana brought some combs with her as well.

"Who wants to be dried and brushed?", Palutena asked with a smile on her face.

"Pika!", Pikachu said excitedly as Palutena plugged the hair dryer in as Kamuie began to blow the hair dryer above Pikachu as he took all the heat in from the dryer. The heat made Pikachu feel good as it dried all of his fur while Kamuie continued drying him off. Soon right after that, Nana, Lucina, and Robyn took the combs Combs and brushed Pikachu's fur down for a minute until they stepped back and admired their work. Pikachu looked normal as usual, but his fur was much shinier than usual. Pikachu then ran over and jumped into Samus's arms as he rubbed his head against her body.

"Pika! Pika!", Pikachu said happily.

"Yes, you are done. Why don't you go get breakfast, we'll be done in a minute.", Samus said as Pikachu hopped down onto the ground and ran out of the room as the girls laughed at how adorable he was now.

"He looks so much cuter now!", Bayonetta said.

"I hope everyone is going on just fine.", Samus said as the female smashers then entered the showers.

* * *

Master Hand floated back and forth in the living room as three smashers were sitting on the couch, all nervous about what was going to happen to them. The three were Little Mac, Ryu, and Ike, all of them had sweat running down their faces as Master Hand kept quiet as he was still floating back and forth in front of them.

"You three idiots! You all did something yesterday that puts a huge dent in the Smash Bros reputation!", Master Hand said as the three gulped at what Master Hand said.

"I wasn't streaking though! I don't why anyone would believe that I'm protesting!", Little Mac said. Master Hand then quickly turned around and pointed a finger at the boxer.

"I KNOW THAT! BUT WHAT YOU **DID** DO IS THAT YOU TORE A RIP IN A TUXEDO AT THE DRY CLEANERS I SENT YOU TO!", Master Hand yelled.

"Wait, dry cleaners?", Little Mac asked.

"YES! DID YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE I SENT YOU TO GO BUY A SUIT!? YOU STUPID BOXER, THEY HAD CLEANED MOST OF OUR SUITS! BE THANKFUL THAT THEY HAVEN'T BANNED YOU FROM THE STORE YET!", Master Hand yelled.

"Okay, but why aren't the others in trouble? They helped me escape!", Little Mac protested.

"BECAUSE NOT ONLY DID YOU RIP THAT SLEEVE, BUT **YOU** ALSO TOLD EVERYONE TO RUN AWAY!", Master Hand yelled as Little Mac gulped in fear. Master Hand then turned towards Ryu, who was sweating even more profusely as Master Hand towered over him.

"AND YOU! WE'RE LUCKY THAT WE AREN'T BANNED FROM WAL-MART AFTER YOU BEAT UP THAT SECURITY GUARD!", Master Hand shouted.

"I THOUGHT HE WANTED TO FIGHT!", Ryu said as he tried to defend himself.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG! NOW I HAVE TO PAY HIS MEDICAL BILL, AS WELL AS THE RIPPED TUXEDO!", Master Hand yelled as Little Mac and Ryu gulped in fear.

"WHICH REMINDS ME...", Master Hand said as he turned to Ike, the mercenary lost color in his face as Master Hand pointed at him.

"YOU RAMPAGED A CHINESE BUFFET, EATING ENOUGH CHICKEN THAT COSTS US SIXTY DOLLARS TO PAY!", Master Hand yelled. Ike then scratched the back of his head as he nervously chuckled.

"Heh heh...I like chicken?", Ike said. However, his tone of voice didn't help as Master Hand kept giving off that angry expression. Master Hand then began to float back and forth again as the three smashers began to sweat even more than before.

"This was supposed to be a relaxing time since we had enough money to finance for the wedding, not cause trouble! I must now punish all of you!", Master Hand said.

"Oh come on Master Hand! You woke us up and made all three if us get cold showers, isn't that enough!?", Little Mac pleaded.

"NO!", Master Hand said.

"Please! We'll never do it again!", Ryu begged.

"SHUT UP! All of you have driven me crazy by how much we must pay back for **your** little 'mishaps'! Now you must pay! Now, which one shall I strangle first?", Master Hand asked. The three smashers then widedned their eyes as they hugged onto each other and screamed like a couple of little girls.

"NO!", they all yelled.

"Yes! Now, went, meeny, miny, **you**!", Master Hand exclaimed as he rushed forward and grabbed Little Mac by the throat. Master Hand then levitated in the air as Little Mac gasped for air as Ryu and Ike cried in despair.

"NO MASTER HAND! STOP!", Little Mac pleaded as Master Hand continued strangling him. However, Master Hand seemed to be enjoying the strangling a whole lot.

"Oh yes! This feels good!", Master Hand said as he tightened his grip. However, the door then opened as the rest of the smashers walked in and saw the chaos going on in front of them.

"Agem...Master Hand!", Sonic said as Master Hand groaned.

"WHAT NOW!?", Master Hand said before letting go of Little Mac as the boxer crawled away.

"A letter just came in for the new tournament!", Sonic said as he handed a letter to the...uh...big hand. Master Hand then swiped it as he opened it up.

"What now? I swear that I never get a...WHAT!?", Master Hand exclaimed as the smashers looked at him curiously.

"What is it Master Hand!?", Toon Link asked.

"They want us to do a new movie again!", Master Hand said. The smashers, however, cheered on the idea.

"Alright! I need the spotlight this time!", Sonic said.

"I finally get to show the world why I am the greatest being to have ever existed!", King Dedede boasted.

"Do I get to be the star!? Will I finally kiss my Zelda on screen? Am I the main character!?", Link asked

"No! I must be the leader! I can then share a passionate kiss with Samus at the end!", Fox said.

"Will we be the stars!?", the children smashers asked.

"SILENCE!", Master Hand yelled as the whole room became quiet. Master Hand then calmed down as he cleared his throat.

"It appears that a new for does emerge from somewhere...", Master Hand said as the smashers all had eager grins to where this was going.

"...But for some weird reason, there are lots of me, we shoot some energy beams, and you all die or something...", Master Hand said. The smashers then lost all of their eagerness as their grins turned into jaw-drops.

"Um...excuse me?", Dark Pit asked.

"Yep. All of you die or something and are then cloned and have evil clones with red eyes.", Master Hand said as he read the letter. The smashers remained quiet for a minute before yelling with protests.

"OH COME ON!", Falco complained.

"THAT'S IT!? THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS TO US!?", Megaman said.

"SURELY THERE MUST BE A SURVIVOR!?", Zelda asked. Master Hand then looked at the letter again as he read the script.

"As a matter of fact, there is only one survivor. He will then save you all.", Master Hand said as the smashers looked at him with anxious eyes.

"Who!?", they all asked.

"It's-a probably me. I **am** the mascot of-a Nintendo.", Mario said.

"Nope, it's...Kirby?", Master Hand said as everyone looked at the pink puffball before groaning.

"Are you kidding me!?", Snake yelled.

"Who wrote the script!?", Captain Falcon demanded as Master Hand looked before groaning as well.

"ARRGH! It's the same one who wrote the Subspace Emmisary!", Master Hand said as the smashers groaned even more.

"You mean the one that did the 'Kirby characters do something important' cliche!? This is going to be nothing but Kirby worship!", Fox yelled.

"URGH! Why does it have to be Kirby!? Why not me!?", Pit asked.

"Poyo!", Kirby complained as well. The puffball did not like the fact that he was going to be alone and save everyone, let alone that he was going to be the star of the movie.

"What about me!? I could've saved everyone, right?", Sonic asked.

"It says here that Shulk saw the attack coming, but was apparently too slow to warn everyone.", Master Hand said.

"Oh, this script is stupid! How was I too slow to warn everyone!?", Shulk asked.

Well, do we get any big roles?", Marth asked.

"I don't know, this is just a description of how the movie will go.", Master Hand said.

"What about the newcomers? Are they in this one as well?", Rosalina asked.

"Let me see, the chosen newcomers are...", Master Hand then froze up as he looked at who were chosen for the new tournament. The smashers looked at him curiously as they began to ask questions.

"Well, did-a Waluigi make it!?", Wario asked impatiently.

"Isaac! Did he join?", Ness asked.

"What about my father!?", Lucina asked. Master Hand then put the letter back into the envelope as he began to mutter something.

"So stupid of you Nintendo! We are trying to get rid of **their** type, but you invited **three**!? How could you!?", Master Hand mumbled as the smasher's curiosity grew.

"Well, did-a Geno or Mallow make it?", Mario asked. Master Hand then turned around towards the smashers and pointed towards the door.

"Just go get dressed in the clothes I gave you. Little Mac, Ryu, Ike, you three are free to go now and make up for yesterday. Just don't do anything stupid.", Master Hand said. Master Hand then went to the drink machine and got himself a drink as the smashers looked at each other before inching towards him.

"Master Hand?", Mario asked.

"NOW!", Master Hand barked as the smashers jumped into the air and ran away to do as Master Hand commanded as Master Hand grumbled to himself something about Nintendo.

* * *

"So, why are we here?", someone asked as a group walked up to a building. The group were disguised in trench coats and hats as they walked up to the building.

"Because we have to-a bail my bro!", another voice said as the group entered the building and went into the waiting room. The group then walked up to the counter, where a woman uniform was working until she looked up and raised an eyebrow at the group.

"May I help you?", the woman asked.

"Actually, yes. We are here to see about getting someone.", one of the people said.

"And you are?", the woman asked. The group then opened their trench coats and revealed that they were Lucina, Yoshi, Kirby, Wario, Shulk, Ganondorf, and Lucas. The woman's eyes the widened as she pressed a button on the counter that she was working at.

"Sir, the smashers are here for the man.", the woman said.

 _"Ah, send them in._ ", a British voice said from the other side. The woman the pressed another button as two doors opened up to another hallway where they were to meet their man.

"So sorry I didn't recognize you. You guys must be tired of all those cameras in your faces.", the woman said.

"Indeed we are!", Ganondorf said as the smashers began to put their trench coats back on before walking down the hallway before the doors closed. The smashers walked down for half a minute before coming up to a man who was looking into a prison cell. The man was Inspector Chelmey, recognized for his tan suit and mustache. The inspector just nodded his head as the group came forward.

"Good morning! How are you folks feeling? Must say, we are thankful for destroying that Giygas threat. Twas an interesting mystery.", Inspector Chelmey said.

"We're here for the 'inmate'.", Ganondorf said. Inspector Chelmey then pointed into the prison cell that he was looking into before the smashers came into the room. Inside the cell was a tall, lanky man dressed in purple and blue overalls along with upside down L's and a mustache on the man's face. The smashers knew this fellow too well, it was Waluigi. Waluigi was sitting there and sighing in depression as Inspector Chelmey looked back at the smashers.

"Master Hand told us his location, thankfully the stolen tires have been returned to the rental company.", Inspector Chelmey said. Suddenly, Wario ran forward and threw his coat and hat off.

"BROTHER!", Wario exclaimed as Waluigi looked up and smiled before running over to the cell door and grabbing onto Wario's shoulders.

"BROTHER! I'M-A SORRY BRO, THEY-A CAUGHT ME!", Waluigi cried as Wario stuck his hand through the barred door and patted Waluigi's back.

"It's-a okay bro, I should have been more-a quiet.", Wario said.

"Alright, alright.", Inspector Chelmey interrupted the reunion of the two brothers before opening the cell door and freeing Waluigi.

"Master Hand has already signed the papers letting you off the hook since you revealed where you hid the tires. You should be thankful that your brother is also in the tournament, giving you an easier time getting off the hook through pleading. If it was up to me, you both would be in jail. But since you revealed the location of the stolen property, confessed to the crime, and somehow have an **amazing** lawyer, you both are free. But let this be a warning, next time I won't be that easy.", Inspector Chelmey warned as Wario and Waluigi gave fake grins as they scooched away.

"Yes-a sir inspector! This-a the last time you'll hear anything about us! Let's-a go bro!", Wario said as he grabbed his trench coat and hat before putting them on and running to the front door, making Inspector Chelmey sigh at the situation.

"I can't believe I'm seeing the day where someone can steal something and **still** walk away free. It makes me mad sometimes that some of the villains can get away with this just because they have special ties to Master Hand. I wish the law was much stricter.", Inspector Chelmey said.

"It is sad what happens some times, like Bowser kidnapping Peach, Wolf drugging Samus, and Ganondorf here trying to get the piece of the Triforce.", Lucina said as Ganondorf glared at her beneath his disguise.

"Well, hopefully one day justice will prevail. Have a good day!", Inspector Chelmey said as the rest of the smashers walked out of the hallway and through the waiting room until they were out of the building where they saw Wario and Waluigi waiting for them outside. The smashers then walked down the steps before looking at the two bros.

"Okay Waluigi, you're free. But no more stealing! This applies to you too Wario!", Shulk said. The Wario Bros. then nodded their heads before looking at each other and hugging one last time.

"Good-bye for-a now bro.", Wario said.

"Good-bye bro. I'll-a just be in my apartment if you need-a anything.", Waluigi said before he let go of Wario before walking down the sidewalk into the deeper portion of Smash City. Wario then turned towards the smashers as they walked in the opposite direction of Walking and onto a train station before boarding a train that was heading into the center of the city.

"Alright, now all we have to do is help shop for a bit and then we can go home!", Ganondorf said as the train started off as it went down the tunnel.

* * *

"Hey George, have you seen anything stranger than this?", one security guard asked as he looked at a group of people dressed in trench coats and hats walk into a mall. It was not the Wal-Mart mall, but the one the smashers regularly went to when they had time off.

"Nope, never seen something like this Benny.", the other guard replied before he went back to his original job. The group of trench coats and hats were obviously the smashers, but the group was much bigger since it was every other smasher that went to the mall instead of bailing Waluigi. The smashers then walked to a map in the center of the mall before stopping and huddling into a group.

"Okay, you all know-a the plan?", Mario asked.

"Yes, we-a go check on the cake to make sure that it is-a ready.", Luigi said as his group nodded their head.

"We go see if we can get more food for the wedding.", Link said as his group nodded their heads.

"And we go buy some decorations for **our** wedding!", Bowser said as he grabbed a person and dragged the person next to him.

"Isn't that right Peach-poo?", Bowser asked in a sweet tone.

"Hey! I'm Sonic!", the hedgehog complained as Bowser immediately let his grip go of him.

"Stupid hedgehog! I can't tell which one my future bride is with all these disguises on!", Bowser said.

"Bowser, **I'm-a** marrying Peach and that's-a final!", Mario said in an annoyed tone. All day Bowser had been trying to get close to Peach, but thanks to the disguises, he couldn't tell who from who thanks due to also his stupidity. Bowser then stomped the ground as shockwaves were sent across the store.

"Stay out if this plumber! I'm not going to let you ruin our wedding!", Bowser threatened.

"Bowser, leave Peach alone!", Zelda said.

"You're going to give us away!", Pit said in a terrified voice as he noticed people looking at them. Bowser, however, was not giving up.

"Fools! I'm going to marry the princess! I will..."

"Break!", Mario yelled as the groups divided up and went off in their own directions. Bowser was stumped by this, only to notice the group Mario went with before running over towards the group.

"Oh no you don't! If you are in that group, Peach surely must be as well!", Bowser said as he joined Mario's group.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...Are we there yet?"

"King Dedede! Shut up!", Luigi said as King Dedede pouted in his seat. Luigi, Dr. Mario, Trainer Red, and R.O.B. were going back to the bakery as they had Ness, Megaman, Corrin, and King Dedede come along with them to testify. However, King Dedede was being a **bothersome** pest as usual and was getting on everyone's nerves. King Dedede then slammed his fist onto the seat as he glared at Luigi.

"Well how am I supposed to know when to get off you stupid plumber!? Bet you didn't think of that did you?", King Dedede boasted.

"No. Unlike you, I use my-a brain and have kept track of where we are supposed to-a get off. We won't be there for-a about a minute.", Luigi said. King Dedede then scoffed at the younger one of the Mario Bros.

"You calling me stupid!? **YOU** are stupid dumbhead! I have a nineteen quintillion I.Q. thanks to my superior brain power compared to that peanut in your head that you call a 'brain'!", King Dedede mocked.

"What's-a one plus one?", Luigi asked. King Dedede then widened his eyes before he began to jump up and down in his seat.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU'RE ASKING AN IMPOSSIBLE QUESTION FOR AN IMPOSSIBLE ANSWER! ASK ME SOMETHING THAG IS POSSIBLE!", King Dedede yelled. Luigi then crossed his arms and glared at the penguin.

"What type of animal is the Duck Hunt Dog?", Luigi asked. King Dedede then laughed at Luigi.

"Why that's too easy! He's a dinasour! Ask me something harder blockhead!", King Dedede teased. However, the rest of the smashers facepalmed themselves as King Dedede looked at them with confusion.

"Arrogant, fat, lazy, cowardly, stupid. Yep, King Dedede is without a doubt the most pathetic villain I have ever seen.", Megaman said as King Dedede turned red and pointed his finger at the Blue Bomber.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!", King Dedede yelled as he jumped up and down even harder than before.

"You forgot childish, and to think that he is king.", Corrin said.

"You mean **self-proclaimed** king!", Ness added on.

"Hey now you meanies, don't be name calling me!", King Dedede yelled at the group.

"Dedede! You were just name calling Luigi! How can you be so immature!?", Red asked. King Dedede then put his hands over his ears as he closed his eyes.

"LALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!", King Dedede shouted over and over.

"You-a know what, I'll check-a his papers, becubec he acts like he hasn't-a passed puberty yet!", Dr. Mario said.

 _"Data records show that he is over two hundred years old._ ", R.O.B. said.

"R.O.B., we were-a just joking.", Luigi explained.

"Over two hundred years!? How can **I** be more mature than him!?", Red asked. Suddenly, the train began to slow down as it came to a stop.

"This is-a where we get off.", Luigi said as he and the rest of the group walked off the train and up the steps before walking down the street to where the bakery was in view. After walking around the crowd and trying to remain undetected, the group walked into the bakery as a couple of customers were purchasing their goods. King Dedede then noticed some goods and ran over towards them before he picked up a chocolate treat up. Luigi then noticed and glared at the penguin.

"Dedede! Put that-a down! You are-a not getting any treats!", Luigi yelled, getting more ticked off every moment he had to spend with King Dedede.

"Aw keep your mouth shut! I'll clobber anyone who gets close to me!", King Dedede shouted back at Luigi!

"AAH! ROBBERS!", a woman yelled, hearing Dedede's remarks. The smashers then looked around nervously as King Dedede looked at the woman with a puzzled look.

"Huh? What'cha mean woman?", King Dedede demanded.

"ROBBERS!?", a voice shouted from the kitchen. Suddenly bursting through the doors was Chef Kawasaki, the chef had a roller in his hand as he looked at King Dedede and glared down at him before running over towards him while waving the roller in the air.

"GET OUT YOU SELFISH FIENDS!", Chef Kawasaki yelled.

"Huh!?", King Dedede asked as he turned around, only to get whacked in the face with a roller. Chef Kawasaki then began to lay a smack down on King Dedede as he smacked him across the face many times, whacked him in the eye, slammed the roller on Dedede's nose, and a couple of times on top of Dedede's head. The smashers then finally stepped in to break up the beating.

"NO CHEF KAWASAKI! IT'S-A ONLY US!", Luigi yelled as he threw his trench coat and hat off. Chef Kawasaki then stopped as he saw the regular smashers throw their coats and hats off as followed by the new ones.

"OH LUIGI! OH GOODNESS, YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!", Chef Kawasaki said as he placed his hand over his heart. Chef Kawasaki's eyes then widened as he looked at the figure that he had just beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Wait, then who's this?", Chef Kawasaki asked.

"Ohh...", King Dedede groaned as Chef Kawasaki jumped at the noise Dedede made, recognizing the voice. Dedede then pulled his disguise away to reveal his face badly bruised, one eye as a black eye and the other having blood coming out from the eyelid, blood flowing from his broken nose, and some blood out of his mouth. Chef Kawasaki then fell to his knees and bowed before King Dedede.

"OH KING DEDEDE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!", Chef Kawasaki pleaded. King Dedede then squinted at Chef Kawasaki before raising his hand.

"What...flavor was that...roller...", King Dedede slurred before he fell over and collapsed onto the ground, making Chef Kawasaki yelp as the smashers shook their heads.

"Don't-a be sorry, this was-a the best thing to happen **all** day.", Luigi said.

* * *

"Oh Mario, I knew that we would make a good team!", Peach said as she walked with Mario down the canned food aisle.

"Yes, but it-a would be better if **he** wasn't following us!", Mario said as he pointed his thumb back to the Koopa behind them by about ten feet. Unfortunately for Mario, Bowser had gotten lucky and was following him and Peach around the grocery store as they were looking for some food. With Mario's group was Meta Knight, Sonic, Snake, Marth, Palutena, and Pit. The group was originally bigger, but some of the others splitted up from them to get other groceries. Unfortunately , Bowser guessed which one was Mario and was following close behind him.

"Do not worry Mario, Bowser will not take Princess Peach away from you.", Meta Knight reassured the plumber.

"I-a hope not, last thing I want to-a do is rescue Peach on our wedding day.", Mario said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh Mario, don't worry about Peach. You'll have a good wedding.", Palutena said.

"Yeah, you should worry more about the possibility of Palutena cooking!", Sonic said as the Goddess of Light then felt a fire build up within her at those words.

"Be careful what you say hedgehog! I might bash you hard enough that you'll be the first hedgehog to become an angel!", Palutena warned.

"Sheesh! Can **any** Greek God take any criticism!?", Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I'd advise you keep your mouth shut. This is coming from someone with personal experience.", Pit suggested.

"Hey Mario, how do you feel about having veal parmesan for a meal?", Snake asked as he picked up a packet of veal.

"That-a would be very good Snake! Good job!", Mario said as he gave a thumbs up towards Snake.

"AHA! NOW I KNIW WHICH ONE YOU ARE!", Bowser suddenly said as he pushed Mario onto the ground and grabbed Peach. Mario then quickly jumped up and ran over to Peach, grabbing one arm as Bowser grabbed the other. The two then pulled as their strength canceled each other's out.

"GIVE-A ME PEACH!", Mario demanded.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET GO OF MY BRIDE!", Bowser roared as he tugged back, making Mario tug back as well.

"BOYS, STOP!", Peach yelled as she felt herself being ripped in half. The two continued pulling in determination before they realized they weren't going anywhere.

"URRGH! CURSE-A YOUR EQUAL STRENGHT!", Mario yelled.

"TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH PLUMBER!", Bowser shot back.

"What do we do?", Marth asked. The group then thought about for a minute until Snake for an idea.

"AHA! I'VE GOT IT! Now listen here..."

* * *

Three disguised figures walked into the decorations store before anyone else as they were in charge of the getting some wrapping paper and other supplies. The three figures were in fact not people, but Pokemon. They were Lucario, Greninja, and Mewtwo. The three walked into a tan carpeted store that had decorations for everyone season of the year. The three walked (or levitated for Mewtwo's case) down an aisle where there was wrapping paper before stopping to see what type of paper was available.

"Hmm, blue seems to be very popular. But I don't think that it would work, what do you think Greninja?", Lucario asked as the frog Pokemon walked up and examined the paper.

"Grenin! Grenin grenin.", Greninja said.

"Yeah, blue for would for Mario's overalls, but he is in a tuxedo, not a blue wedding dress.", Lucario said as he picked up a yellow sheet of paper. "How about this?"

Greninja looked at the yellow paper dreamily as Lucario was confused about the frog's actions. "Uh...what are you thinking?"

"Grenin...ninja...", Greninja said dreamily as Lucario 'ahhed' at his answer.

"Oh right, you mated with Delphox. This yellow color reminds you of her, doesn't it?", Lucario asked.

"Grenin.", Greninja said as he nodded his head.

"Well, I don't think yellow will cut it, but at least you remember your mate. Anyway, let's see...AH! How about white?", Lucario asked as he picked up a roll of white paper. Greninja nodded his head, but Mewtwo crossed his arms and shook his head.

"It's missing purple.", Mewtwo said as Lucario and Greninja gave the psychic Pokemon a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? It...oh, it's missing purple because **you** want it to be like you.", Lucario said as Mewtwo raised his head.

"And what's wrong with that? I am the ultimate being that ever existed! I should say what goes and what doesn't.", Mewtwo scoffed.

"Mewtwo, you are being arrogant. Please drop the attitude and help us find a pink paper roll.", Lucario said as he handed the white roll over to Greninja. Mewtwo's eyes then glew as he glared at Lucario.

"FOOLISH JACKAL! I AM MEWTWO! YOU DON'T TALK TO YOUR SUPERIOR LIKE THAT! I CAN KILL YOU WITH JUST A THOUGHT!", Mewtwo boasted.

"Well here's a different thought, help us find the pink paper so that we can leave sooner and head back to the mansion.", Lucario said with a growl in his voice.

"AND ME ARROGANT!? **YOU** ARE ARROGANT! HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN SOMEHOW BE MY EQUAL!?", Mewtwo continued mocking. Lucario then grunted in frustration as he looked through the different colored papers while Greninja stepped away nervously, he knew where this was going.

"Yes, I may be arrogant, but I learn from my mistakes. **You** , on the other hand, have consistently been proven wrong by your lost record. You've lost to Mario, Luigi, Cloud, Samus, Bayonetta, and even non smashers like Akuma and Giygas, yet you continue to boast about yourself. When will you learn that you are not all that?", Lucario said. Lucario then piled through some colored paper until he picked out a pink color.

"Here we are! Here you go Gren..."

"ME!? LOSE!? HA! THEY ALL HAD SOME LUCK! HOW CAN A LOWER LIFE FORM BELIEVE THAT I AM STILL NOT SUPREME!", Mewtwo yelled. Greninja then sensed the anger from Lucario as he grabbed the pink paper and stepped backwards. Lucario then turned around and pointed at Mewtwo.

"You know what Mewtwo? I've had enough of you! You want to know the reason why nobody worships you? It's because they see through your charade! They know that you're all bark, but no bite! That's why you were replaced **twice** in this tournament! Oh, and it's scientifically known that canines are better than felines in every single way.", Lucario said as he turned around to walk away, but Mewtwo stood there flabbergasted for a second before his eyes bursted into flames as he extended his hand and shot a Shadow Ball at Lucario, which hit him in the back.

"YOU STUPID FOOL! NOW I SHALL SHOW YOU WHY I AM THE ULTIMATE BEING!", Mewtwo yelled as Greninja ran away as Lucario stood up, only to lunge forward as his paws glew with the aura.

"BRING IT ON!", Lucario yelled as his eyes glew red. Lucario then threw a punch, which Mewtwo redirected before whacking him with his tail. Lucario then retaliated with a kick to Mewtwo's face as Mewtwo grunted before grabbing Lucario and throwing him against a shelf before punching the jackal in the stomach, sending him flying through three other shelfs. Lucario then jumped up as he raced towards Mewtwo while Mewtwo charged his forward smash. Lucario then jumped into the air as he extended his paws.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", Mewtwo yelled as he let go of his forward smash, only for Lucario to disappear into thin air. Just as Mewtwo realized that Lucario wasn't there, Lucario appeared behind him and kicked him in the back as Mewtwo went flying towards the wall. Lucario then sprang forward and pinned Mewtwo against the wall before punching him twice in the face and kicking him in between the legs. Mewtwo's eyes then widened in pain as he used his telekinesis to throw Lucario to the ground before he leaves at him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", Mewtwo yelled as Lucario jumped into the air to meet him as the two fought. Mewtwo landed some tail swipes on Lucario while Lucario landed some kicks on Mewtwo as the two continued fighting at each other's throats before extending their hands and locking the in between them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MUTT!", Mewtwo threatened.

"OH YEAH!? I'LL..."

"HEY! IT'S LUCARIO AND MEWTWO!", Lucario and Mewtwo then turned their heads to see a huge group of fans swarming together as they watched. The two Pokemon's eyes then widened in fear as the fans came charging towards them.

"HOW DID THEY KNOW?", Mewtwo yelled. Lucarii then looked down and realized that he and Mewtwo's disguises were ripped apart during their fight. However, none of that mattered right now, now they had to flee!

"RUN!", Lucario yelled as the two Pokemon let each other go and began running away as the fans began chasing after them. The two ran in and out of people's way as they exited the store and ran down the hallway with the fans right behind them.

"WHERE'S GRENINJA!?", Mewtwo yelled.

"HOPEFULLY WITH MARIO!", Lucario yelled as he and Mewtwo made a left turn and ran down the hallway as Lucario ran straight down while Mewtwo took an escalator up. Lucario then stopped in realization that he had ran into a dead end before he looked up at Mewtwo, who looked straight back at him.

"MEWTWO! HELP ME!", Lucario cried. However, Mewtwo gave Lucario and evil smile as Lucario's face lost its color.

"SO LONG LUCARIO!", Mewtwo said before taking off from sight as Lucario turned around and saw a bunch of fangirls run at him. Lucario then turned his head and smiled at what he saw.

"YES! THE RESTROOMS!", he said as he ducked into the male's restroom. He then backed into the corner of the room as he readied himself.

"They wouldn't come in here... would they?", Lucario wondered. Suddenly, he heard the door burst open as the fangirls turned the corner and ran to where he was in the corner. Lucario's pupils then shrunk as the fangirls came towards him.

"NO!NO!"

* * *

"Hmm, I think that roses would work.", Zelda said as she picked up some flowers. She was with Link, Samus, Fox, Pikachu, Ike, and some others as they were checking out some flowers for the wedding. They had just chosen their flowers and were checking out at that very moment. As Link was paying the cashier, he noticed two Lylatians that were staring at the trench coat that hid Fox.

"Hey Fox, I think those two are looking at you.", Link whispered as Fox turned around and gulped.

"Oh come on, **how** could they recognize me!?", Fox whispered back.

"What's going on?", Samus asked as Fox's ears laid flat. The last person he wanted to hear about this was her, and there was no way she wouldn't notice the two looking at him.

"I think those two are looking at me.", Fox said as he pointed towards the two women. Samus then looked and handed Pikachu over to Zelda.

"Can you hold onto Pikachu, I think Fox wants to confront two people right now.", Samus said as Pikachu held onto Zelda while Fox grabbed Samus's hand before walking towards the two Lylatians. The two were a white furred vixen and a blue furred cat, they were grinning like babies as Fox and Samus walked up towards them.

"May we help you?", Fox said as he deepened his voice to disguise himself, only to cause the two women to laugh as Samus also let out a quiet snicker. Fox then groaned in annoyance as the two women stopped.

"Oh sorry, we're from Lylat Fox! You're our hero!", the vixen said. Fox then crossed his arms as he glared at them through his disguise.

"Well I appreciate that, but...", he started.

"We like heroes who are brave and daring!", the cat said.

"Yes, but...", Fox tried to say.

"And we like bad boys! You're a bad boy, aren't you Fox?", the vixen asked.

"Yes, but...", Fox said again.

"And troublesome!", the cat said as she and the vixen laughed. Fox and Samus then looked at each other and gave the two women confused looks.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Fox asked.

"You like your humans, don't you ya sly dog?", the cat teased. Fox's ears then shot up as he heard her words.

"WHAT!?", he shouted. The two women then stopped laughing before looking at each other before looking back at the two smashers.

"Oh, didn't you read the paper?", the vixen asked.

"What paper?", Samus asked calmly. The cat then handed the two a paper as Samus blushed at what she saw while Fox turned red in embarrassment. The front page had both of them on it with the title 'Fox and Samus a couple!? Doing it!?'. Samus then facepalmed herself as Fox began to shake in fear.

"AH! The whole city probably knows!", Fox said. The two women then giggled as Fox glared at them and pointed at them.

"And what's in it for you!? I take you out on a date or something!?", Fox accused as the two women laughed harder before showing him their right hand.

"Oh, so sorry! We're already married to our husbands! We only wanted to see you because we're cheering you on in the tournament!", they said as Fox turned stiff. Samus then snickered as she grabbed his hand.

"Well, thank you for explaining! Hopefully he can win a couple of battles. Thank you for your time!", Samus said as she turned her and Fox around as they walked back to the store where the others were before pressing her face against Fox's (I'm going with the 5'8 canon of Fox and the 5'8 canon of Samus so that they are the same height, Falco and Wolf are 5'9).

"Fox, I can't believe someone wrote that down!", she said.

"Oh man, me and my big mouth!", Fox said. Suddenly, he then gulped. "Wait a minute, doesn't Master Hand receive the daily papers?", Samus then facepalmed herself again.

"Oh no! We have to get rid of that front page before he notices!", Samus said.

"Right! That's what we will do when we first get back to the mansion!", Fox said as the group then walked out of the store as Zelda came towards Samus and handed Pikachu back over.

"Here you go.", Zelda said as Pikachu immediately clung onto Samus.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as Samus giggle at him.

"Aw! You're so cute in your trench coat and hat!", she said as Pikachu continued to cling onto her chest.

"We're done!", Snake suddenly called out as his group came walking towards the other. However, there were two little trench coats and a large trench coat on the side of one trench coat as they came forward.

"Is that Mario, Peach, and Bowser?", Link asked as he saw the three in disguise as Mario sighed.

"It was-a the only thing we agreed to...", Mario said.

"Yeah! I wasn't about to let Mario run off with my Peach!", Bowser said.

"And I think Wario's group has just arrived as well!", Pit said as he looked over the banister as a group of more trench coats and hats came walking in. Mario then pulled out his cellphone as he dialed Wario's number. A few seconds passed before someone picked up.

 _"Hello?",_ Wario's voice asked from the other side.

"Wario, it's-a me, Mario. We are-a done shopping, head back down to the train station so that we can-a head back home.", Mario said.

 _"Well, looks like we don't-a have to shop guys! Mario just-a said that..."_

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The smashers then looked towards their left and saw Mewtwo hurrying his way down towards them as he had a frantic face sweat like crazy. Link then waved his hand as Mewtwo got closer.

"Hey Mewtwo. What's..."

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! RUN!", Mewtwo yelled as the smashers were still confused. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as a group of fans came running down the hallway.

"IT'S THE SMASHERS! LET'S GET THEIR AUTOGRAPHS!", they yelled. The smashers then jumped into the air as they turned around and ran away as fast as they could.

"OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!", Ryu shouted as the smashers ran down towards the down escalator. Mario then pressed his phone up against his face.

"WARIO! TELL EVERYONE TO RUN BACK-A DOWN TO THE TRAIN STATION! WE'LL-A MEET YOU THERE!", Mario yelled as the group of smashers ran down the hallway when they noticed another trench coat and hat had joined their party, and he was carrying some colored paper.

"GRENINJA!?", Fox asked.

"NINJA!", the Pokemon replied. The smashers then ran faster and faster until they reached the exit to the train station before they galloped down the stairs with the fans hot on their tails.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!", Pit screamed.

"OH YES-A WE WILL!", Mario shouted back as the group finally made it down the stairs before running down a hallway before they noticed a train car at the end of the tunnel.

"THE TRAIN!", Link shouted.

"HURRY!", Mario yelled as the smashers pushed it their all. The fans were just a couple of feet behind them, but the smashers gave it one last shove as they jumped into the train car before the doors closed. The train car then began to pull away as the disappointed fans watched the happy smashers get up and smile at each other.

"WE DID IT!", Zelda said.

"YOU MADE IT!", another voice said as the smashers turned around and saw Wario's group had made it too. The smashers then began to hoot and cheer as they celebrated their escape. However, after a minute's notice, they noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey Mewtwo, where's-a Lucario?", Mario asked. Mewtwo then looked back at the mall and smiled wickedly.

"Enjoying his punishment!", Mewtwo laughed.

"Oh, I sure did!", another voice said as everyone jumped and turned around as Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprise. Lucario was sitting on on of the seats! He was sitting with one leg on top of the other, had lipstick marks on his cheeks, and a smug grin on his face. The smashers jaw-dropped as Lucario laughed at Mewtwo's expression.

"Lucario! You made it!", Meta Knight exclaimed.

"BUT **HOW**!?", Mewtwo questioned. Lucario then widened his smug as he stood up.

"Well, when they cornered me in the restroom, they told me that they thought I was cool! Instead of ripping me apart, they helped me up and gave me some chocolate! They barely touched me, but some did kiss me on the cheek and admire my braids before they had to leave. Heh heh, I got some pretty girls for fans while your fans chased you down like crazy people! Another reason why I am much more awesome than you!", Lucario laughed as Mewtwo raged at the jackal Pokemon.

* * *

"This-a should help!", Dr. Mario said as he bandaged King Dedede's face. King Dedede groaned in despair as he slumped in his seat.

"I don't remember what happened, but it went something like I was attacked by some roller.", King Dedede said as everyone snickered.

"Hmm, I wonder why...", Megaman said as he and Ness chuckled.

"Here's the cake!", Chef Kawasaki said as he opened the door to his gigantic cooler as the smashers stepped in to see the cake. The smashsers then had their jaws drop as the saw the cake, it was twenty feet high and fifteen feet long standing on two tiers! Chef Kawasaki laughed at the smasher's expressions as Luigi turned around and smiled at the chef.

"How did-a you do it so quickly!?", Luigi asked flabbergasted.

"Like I told you, I'm the best in the whole business!", Chef Kawasaki said. Suddenly, King Dedede fan forward with his tongue sticking out.

"I must have that cake!", he yelled. The smashers then jumped into action as Luigi and Megaman jumped in front of Dedede and kicked the feet out from under him as Ness used his telekinesis to hold King Dedede in mid-air as Luigi, Megaman, Corrin, Dr. Mario, and Charizard grabbed King Dedede and shuffled him out if the room.

"NO! I MUST HAVE THAT CAKE!", King Dedede shouted as the smashers exited the bakery store.

"Thank you Chef Kawasaki! Mario and Peach will love it!", Red said as the smashers closed the door. Chef Kawasaki then fell to the floor as he grabbed onto his chef hat and snuggled it.

"THEY LIKE IT! THEY LIKE IT!"

* * *

Master Hand was done with his work for the day, he slammed his desk drawer shut as he set the morning paper down, the same one containing the information about Fox and Samus! Thankfully for them, however, Master Hand was not paying attention to the paper just yet as he began typing a show into his computer's Netflix watch list.

"Oh boy! I haven't watched Man vs. Food in a long time!", Master Hand said as he scrolled down the episode guide. Finally, he found an episode that he was waiting patiently to watch; but just when he was about to press the play button, a knock was heard at the door.

"ARGGH! WHAT IS IT NOW!", he yelled as Mario, Fox, and Samus entered the room.

"We're-a back and in one piece! Everything is-a set!", Mario said.

"Can we see the paper for a second, BYE!", Fox yelled as he and Samus took off with the newspaper while Master Hand gave a confused expression to Mario.

"Now why would they take off like that?", Master Hand asked.

"I don't-a know.", Mario lied. "Could I-a see Toad's number?"

"Sure, let me...where's the letter?", Master Hand asked.

"What-a letter?", Mario asked.

"The letter from the movie company. All I see here is a drop of...wait, is that wine?", Master Hand asked as he noticed a liquid drop at where the letter originally was. Master Hand then shot out if his chair before charging down the hallway.

"CCCRRRRRRAAAAAAZZZZZZYYYYYYY!", Master Hand yelled.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Wow, announce something new and everyone starts making a story for it, that's Smash Bros. I suppose. Also, a little late, but more things added into it. I'm so thankful you guys have been patient! Please try to understand that I can't be writing every chance I have, but thank you for the support! Well, other than that, I have nothing left to say. Until next time, adios! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh...what a lovely day.", Mario said as he sat up and stretched his arms out. Last night was a crazy one. Master Hand had chased Crazy Hand throughout the entire mansion after finding the letter from the movie company had been missing. Unfortunately, Crazy Hand had signed the letter for approval and in a couple of months the smashers would be back to the acting business. Mario didn't mind that since he had played a huge part in the Subspace Emmisary, but the idea of being killed and having an evil doppelganger was a little too much for the plumber. It also didn't help that everyone else agreed with Mario, they didn't want to have a movie where they were evil. They were also pretty mad that Kirby would be the sole survivor and hero of the story. Meta Knight was a little ticked off, but eventually got over it; King Dedede, **on the other hand** , was **furious** that the movie would be about Kirby and not himself. Mario couldn't help but shake his head as he thought back to the previous evening when King Dedede tried to smash Kirby with his hammer, only to be kicked in the face by Cloud before the penguin cried like a toddler. Normally, the smashers would call Dedede out on his childish behavior, but some smashers like Luigi and Megaman testified that King Dedede's face was sore, something about a beating from a roller or something. Mario then got out of his bed as Luigi stirred awake and sat up in his bed.

"Oh, good-a morning bro.", Luigi said as Mario pulled out a pair of overalls from his dresser.

"Good-a morning bro. How's-a the cake looking?", Mario asked as Luigi groaned in annoyance.

"Mario, you asked-a fifteen times **yesterday** , why do you keep-a asking me?", Luigi said.

"I'm-a sorry bro, I just-a want everything to be-a perfect for the wedding.", Mario said. Luigi then got out of bed as he went to his own dresser and pulled out his pair of overalls.

"Don't-a worry, everything will-a be ready for tomorrow.", Luigi stated.

"Oh good, that's-a what I want to...WHAT!? THE WEDDING IS-A **TOMORROW**!?", Mario suddenly shouted. Luigi then chuckled as his older brother went on a frenzy attack.

"Yep! Today's your-a bachelor's party!", Luigi said as he lifted his finger up and smiled at Mario. Mario began to hyperventilate as he leaned against his bed and grabbed onto his chest.

"Oh no! I'm-a not ready!", Mario yelled.

"Yes you are! You just-a need to relax and breath!", Luigi said as he helped Mario onto his feet.

"No! I don't-a think I can do it!", Mario cried.

"There's a difference between think and will, you need-a be able to do the will part.", Luigi encouraged as he patted Mario's back. Mario then looked at his brother as Luigi smiled before he picked up his overalls and began changing again.

"I hope you are-a right bro, or I'm-a doomed.", Mario said.

"The princess would-a be as well.", Luigi said as he finished putting his overalls and shirt on before picking up his cap. Mario then gritted his teeth as he finished buttoning his overalls up.

"Bowser...", Mario said venomously as Luigi gave him a nod.

"Yes, Bowser would-a surely take advantage of your nervousness. You must-a not let him get his way!", Luigi said as Mario gave a determined smile before putting his cap on his head.

"You're-a right! I can't-a let Bowser win, I **will** marry Peach!", he said confidently as he opened up the door to their room.

"And you won't!", Luigi said.

"Let's-a go!", Mario said as he and his brother made their way down the hallway to the living room. When they arrived, they saw Megaman, Ryu, Samus, Bayonetta, Pac-Man, and Cloud sitting in a group on one of the couches. The group were having a deep conversation as the two mascots of Nintendo walked up to them.

"Which game do you think should come to the Switch?", Bayonetta asked.

"Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes!", Ryu and Megaman simultaneously said.

"Metroid Fusion!", Samus chimed in.

"Pac-Man Adventure!", Pac-Man exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Final Fantasy VII!", Cloud said. Suddenly, a blue blur came zipping by as Sonic joined their group and laid on the couch next to them.

"Please! Nobody wants to play **those** games! Everyone wants Sonic Adventure 2!", Sonic said. However, the whole group laughed at the hedgehog as Sonic's ears drooped down in embarrassment.

"Sonic Adventure 2!? Man, you're desperate these days!", Cloud laughed as Sonic glared at him.

"Hey! Sega needs a revival! And Sonic Adventure 2 would help kickstart it!", Sonic said.

"Sonic deary, we all **know** Bayonetta 3 is going to save the company!", Bayonetta teased as Sonic glared at his Sega rival.

"Oh come on! Why do you get to have all the good games!? I'm the mascot of Sega for goodness sake!", Sonic complained.

"Simple, your franchise died after trying too hard to copy off of Mario!", Ryu said with a cheeky grin on his face. Sonic then grabbed a pillow and buried himself in it as he punched the couch.

"URGH! Will somebody stop bringing up the past!? I tried everything and still lost!", Sonic whined as the group snickered at the Blue Blur.

"He he! We-a told you that Nintendo was-a better than Se-gag!", Mario laughed as everyone except Sonic laughed at Mario's wordplay.

"Yeah! Looks like-a Sega doesn't-a do as Ninten-does!", Luigi said as everyone laughed again while Sonic groaned.

"Okay, we lost, can you **please** stop holding that over my head?", Sonic pleaded.

"Hmm...nah!", Mario chuckled as Sonic then facepalmed himself.

"Do I hear some Sonic bashing?", a voice suddenly said as Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Fox, Little Mac, Ike, Marth, and Yoshi come into the room. Sonic looked terrified at them as they all had mischievous grins on their faces (except for Master Hand and Crazy Hand obviously).

"Hee-hee! Sonic bashing is fun!", Yoshi said as he narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly while rubbing his hands together.

"Tell us about it! I love bashing Sonic!", Ike laughed as Marth joined in with him.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, the many points I could bring up about Sonic!", Master Hand evilly laughed.

"Yeah!", Fox joined in. Sonic then pointed towards the pilot as he gave a scowl.

"HEY! Might I remind you that you **as well** come from a dead franchise!", Sonic yelled. However, Fox made his grin widen as everyone else did as well.

"So, you are-a admitting that your franchise is-a dead eh?", Mario teased as Sonic groaned in despair.

"Ah man, Colors wasn't enough...", he whined as everyone else laughed at him.

"Too bad eh? Ha ha ha!", Cloud laughed.

"Did we hear something about Sonic's franchise?", another voice said as Link, Peach, Pikachu, Greninja, and Trainer Red walked into the room. Sonic then groaned as he fell down onto the couch and planted his head underneath a pillow.

"Will the teasing ever stop?", he wondered.

"Never!", Red joked as everyone joined in with laughter.

"Poor Sonic, never will he be taken seriously again.", Samus teased.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as he motioned at Samus. Pikachu then looked towards his left and saw Fox glaring at him. The two then readied their feet as they had a stare-off between them.

"Oh no you don't.", Fox warned. Suddenly Pikachu took off as Fox soon followed behind and caught up with. The two were neck and neck as they got closer to Samus; Pikachu then took a dare as he jumped into the air and footstooled off of Fox's head as the pilot fell onto the ground face-first while Pikachu landed next to Samus on the couch. Samus then picked Pikachu up and hugged him.

"How are you doing today?", she asked sweetly as Pikachu clinged onto her.

"Pikachu.", he said as Fox stood up from the ground and shook his head before glaring at Pikachu.

"Stupid mouse...", he grumbled as everyone chuckled at him.

"Better luck next time Fox!", Ryu laughed as Fox glared at him for using that reference.

"First Sonic, then Fox, who else do we teased now?", Link asked.

"How about King Dedede? He was **so** mad that he wasn't the star of the up coming movie.", Megaman asked. Suddenly, the smashers before the fourth tournament gave out a dreadful groan as they facepalmed themselves.

"Oh no, not that-a again.", Luigi said as he rubbed his temple.

"Urgh, Subspace Emmisary was a **pain** to work on!", Link complained.

"Well you all can thank my dumb brother over here for signing the letter back to the producers!", Master Hand said as he pointed at Crazy Hand, who was just floating there and cringing in embarrassment.

"Hey bro, I thought it was a good way to receive money!", Crazy Hand said to defend himself.

"NO CRAZY! WE APPRECIATE THE HELP, BUT...BUT **THIS** IS NOT THE WAY WE WANT IT! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE KEEPING THINGS READY FOR THE WEDDING, NEWCOMERS TO WORRY ABOUT, AND OTHER THINGS THAT I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF! WHAT I DON'T NEED RIGHT NOW IS TO WORRY ABOUT EVERYONE TO START COMPLAINING ABOUT THEIR ROLES IN THE FILM!", Master Hand shouted.

"Master Hand, he was-a just trying to help.", Mario said.

"Come on, it can't hurt to ask if we can tweak the script a little.", Link suggested. Master Hand then sighed as he cooled down.

"Sorry, but I already know that the story will be the same. Besides, I have other things to worry about tomorrow! Good thing that there won't be that many guests...", Master Hand said.

"Uh...Master Hand?", a new voice called out as everyone turned around and saw Villager walking forward.

"UGH! What is it **now** Villager? Can't you see that I'm worrying about the wedding tomorrow?", Master Hand asked.

"Well...do you mind if I sent out a **bunch** of invitations to friends and families?", Villager asked. Master Hand then straightened out as he heard what Villager had asked.

"NO! Don't you know that we're already booked!? Don't send out those invitations!", Master Hand commanded. However, Villager just shook his head as everyone grew curious to what was up.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant 'did' you mind.", Villager said as Master Hand was confused at the moment.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Master Hand asked.

"I mean do you 'mind' that I sent out a bunch of invitations.", Villager explained. The whole room then became silent as everyone besides Villager looked fearfully at Master Hand. Master Hand remained quiet for a few seconds before turning red and exploding into rage.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? DON'T GIVE ME RIDDLES!", Master Hand yelled.

"Hey Master Hand, have you seen this?", Ness suddenly said as he walked into the room with his cellphone in his hand. Master Hand then floated over towards Ness and snatched the phone from the boy's hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING AB... AAAAHHHHH!", Master Hand screamed. The other smashers were puzzled by Master Hand's actions before Master Hand handed Mario the phone as Mario looked before his eyes bugged out if their sockets in a cartoonish fashion. On the phone was the Villager's secretary, Isabelle, with an update that read 'If you received this invitation, you're invited to Mario and Peach's wedding!". Master Hand began to hyperventilate as he looked at the article before his...uh...hand...began to shake. He then dropped the phone before turning towards Villager. Master Hand then turned red again as he pointed at the mayor.

" **YOU**!", Master Hand yelled as Villager gulped at his actions.

"Sorry Villager, looks like you rank up on Master Hand's strangle list.", Snake said as he passed by the room.

"AND **YOU'LL** BE IN THE TOP FIVE IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!", Master Hand warned as Snake began to sweat.

"Oh man...", Snake said.

"Wait a minute, a strangle list!? Who's the top three?", Link asked.

"Usually it's Sonic, Diddy Kong, and Mewtwo, but it also depends on Master Hand's mood.", Snake explained. Sonic then widened his eyes before he kneeled down to the ground in despair.

"Oh man, I'm in the top three on the strangle list!? What did I do to deserve this?", Sonic asked.

" **YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS VILLAGER**!", Master Hand yelled as he shot forward and grabbed Villager by the throat before lifting him up into the air and began choking him. Villager gasped for air as Master Hand tightened his grip, making Villager's eyes bug out.

"PLEASE MAS...*COUGH!*...HAND... I TH...*GASP!*...THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE SOME MORE GUEST! *WHEEZE!*", Villager pleaded. However, his pleas fell on some deaf ears (figuratively speaking) as Master Hand squeezed even harder than before.

" **MORE GUESTS!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO SOMEONE THAT DOES SOMETHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!** ", Master Hand shouted. The other smashers began backing away as they left Villager to Master Hand's mercy before exiting the living room and walking down the hallway.

"SHEESH! **Never** get on Master Hand's bad side!", Sonic said.

"Agreed! Well then, come on Mario! We have a day to celebrate with the other guys!", Link said as he motioned Mario to follow him. Peach then smiled as she nodded her head.

"Which reminds me, I need to get every other girl for our celebration! See you in a bit Mario!", she said as she, Bayonetta, and Samus began walking away. However, Samus put Pikachu back onto the ground as she kissed him on the head.

"Good-bye Pikachu, see you in a little bit!", she said as she walked away with the other two. Pikachu waved them good-bye as he walked over and joined the men's group. The men's group then went towards the kitchen and opened the door, only to find the villain smashers sitting at their table. The villain smashers then looked up and glared at the hero smashers as the hero smashers began to get a little breakfast for the day.

"So, the hero smashers have finally awaken.", Ganondorf sneered as the hero smashers shrugged off the comments at first.

"Like I-a said, you can't-a have a good morning with them around!", Wario said as he ate his plate of food, along with the actual plate.

"Wario, could you-a **not** eat the plate? Master Hand is-a very ticked right now, and the last thing I would-a want to do is make him even more angry.", Mario said.

"AW SHUT UP!", Wario yelled back at his rival.

"Heroes are so annoying.", Mewtwo said as he crossed his arms and glared at the hero smashers.

"I'll say! That stupid pink blob is the star of this here coming moving and not me!", King Dedede said as he pointed at himself.

"King Dedede, **nobody** wants to see a movie about you.", Ryu said as the penguin's face turned red and fumed at the wandering warrior.

"PFT! Who wants to see Kirby be the star anyways? Anyone of us would be better!", Wolf scoffed.

"The movie should star me!", Bowser Jr. roared as he jumped up and down. Bowser then looked at Mario and snorted some smoke out of his nostrils as the fire in both his mouth and eyes grew.

"And to think that this plumber thinks he will marry my soon-to-be wife, that's... that's preposterous!", Bowser mocked.

 **"BOWSER**!", a voice shouted as everyone looked at the kitchen door. The door was then opened as Master Hand charged in with Villager still in his grasp. Master Hand then released his grip on the mayor as the Villager collasped onto the ground and gasped for air as Master Hand floated away.

"You all can get him now, I think I taught him his lesson.", Master Hand said as Villager crawled away and hid behind Link. The Villager's eyes were lacking color, as well as his face. The hero smashers only gulped in fear at being the next victim of Master Hand. But fortunately for them, Master Hand was busy with the villain smashers. Master Hand floated over towards the villain smashers table as the villains sneered at the creator of the tournament.

"Why do you come to us Master Hand? Is it because of something one of us did?", Ganondorf asked.

"No! It is because of this stupid turtle here that won't accept the fact that Peach will be marrying Mario! Bowser, we have told you hundreds and **hundreds** of times that **Mario** is marrying the princess!", Master Hand yelled at the Koopa. Bowser then glared at the hand before slamming his fist down on the table, shaking the ground due to his strength.

"NO! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY LIES YOU MUST TELL TO KEEP MARIO CALM, PEACH WILL BE MARRYING ME!", Bowser roared.

"SILENCE!", Master Hand yelled back as he snapped his fingers as lightning bolts struck all around Bowser, scaring him of Master Hand's powers. Master Hand then loomed over Bowser as the Koopa regained his courage and glared back at the hand.

"Now, for the final time, Mario is marrying Peach. You can **still** celebrate it with us. We won't be mean, you just have to be able to accept the facts.", Master Hand suggested. But obviously Bowser was not going to let it end there, he then stood up and and stomped the ground hard as he threw the villain's table up, scattering the other villain smashers from their spots.

"HOW **DARE** YOU OFFER **THAT** TYPE OF A TREATY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? PEACH WILL **NEVER** MARRY MARIO! SHE WILL BE WEDDED TO ONE PERSON, **ME**!", Bowser shouted as he let fire spew from his mouth. Pikachu yelped in fright as he ran up Luigi's leg and hid in his arms as Luigi also was frightened by Bowser's actions. After Bowser let his rant out for a few seconds, Master Hand then...uh... tightened his fist...before pointing at Bowser.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE TRIED TO BE PEACEFUL AND HAVE TRIED TO BE NEGOTIABLE, BUT YOU HAVE PUSHED MY BUTTONS BOWSER! LET THIS BE KNOWN THAT BY THE END OF TWELVE P.M. TOMORROW THAT PEACH WILL HAVE AGREED TO HER VOWS! THUS ENDING YOUR HOPE OF EVER MARRYING THE PRINCESS!", Master Hand yelled violently. Bowser's eyes then widened as he averted his attention to Mario and sent icy glares at Mario that would make anyone afraid.

" **YOU**! YOU PLANNED THIS! NO! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT PEACH NEVER MARRIES YOU! I MUST COME UP WITH A PLAN!", before anyone could stop him, Bowser ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway with Bowser Jr. hot on his tail.

"WAIT FOR ME DADDY!", Bowser Jr. called out. Master Hand then let out a yell as he picked up a chair before throwing it across the room, making the hero smashers take a step back while the villain smashers held their ground. Master Hand then drooped down towards the ground as he gave out a despaired sigh.

"Why must I put up with this? Why won't he listen?", Master Hand asked himself as the room remained silent. Suddenly, the door cracked open as Crazy Hand popped through the crack.

"Is everything alright bro? I heard yelling and I came as soon as I could.", Crazy Hand said.

"No Crazy, everything is not alright. Bowser won't accept the fact that Mario and Peach are getting married, not he and Peach.", Master Hand sighed. Crazy Hand then floated over and patted his brother on the back (or the back of his hand in this place).

"Hey bro, not everyone will get it. Besides, he's been kidnapping her for over...wait, how long has this kidnapping been going on for? Nevermind that, what matters is that even after all those years, he **still** doesn't get the answer. Peach doesn't want him, she wants Mario.", Crazy Hand said as Master Hand gave out another sigh.

"Your right, I just wish that this would flow much easier though...", he mumbled as he began to float back in the air before turning around to the smashers behind him. Master Hand then looked at the villain smashers and pointed at them.

"Well? Aren't you guys going with the other males for Mario's last day as a single man?", Master Hand asked. The villain smashers, however, just sneered and scoffed at the idea of celebrating Mario's bachelor party.

"Please! That would be stupid!", Wolf grumbled.

"We don't care about that!", Dark Pit said.

"BAH! Who needs a bachelor's party!?", Wario scoffed. Master Hand then groaned as he turned around.

"Alright, but it was your choice. Besides, you're all coming to the wedding tomorrow anyways.", Master Hand said as the villain smashers protested, but Master Hand did not respond. Master Hand then looked at the hero smashers and pointed towards the garage of the mansion.

"Hurry! Your day is getting away from you!", Master Hand said. The hero smashers then smiled as they walked away.

"Thank you Master Hand! See you in a little bit!", Link said as the male hero smashers ran throughout the mansion to gather every other male smasher for the party.

* * *

"So Mario, last day huh?", Snake asked as the male smashers entered the mall. The male smashers decided for a group of them to get something for Mario as they celebrated his last day of being single. Unfortunately, their costumes were dirty and had to be washed, leaving them right in the open of the public. Mario then turned around and nodded his head as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Heh heh, things will-a be **very** different now!", Mario said.

"Like being able to **actually** allowed to sleep with Peach?", Falco snickered as some of the male smashers did as well as Mario glared at the avion. However, Mario's glare then turned into a smug as he tilted his cap.

"So tell me Falco, how's-a your **pregnant** girlfriend doing?", Mario asked as Falco stopped snickering and felt his throat go dry as a couple of 'ooohhh's came from the male smashers.

"H...hey! Sh...she's doing fine!", Falco shouted back.

"Seven months man, you're in dangerous water now!", Pac-Man teased as Falco glared at the yellow dot.

"SHUT UP!", Falco screeched.

"Falco, shut up! We don't want to...oh no! There's one!", Robin said as he pointed in front of the male smashers as they looked and stopped in their tracks. There was a reporter at the end of the hallway, the male smashers then hid themselves as the reporter came walking down the hallway. The reporter had his head hung down as if he was sad about something, making the smashers worry about his condition.

"Do you think he was waiting for us?", Lucas asked as he, Ness, and Toon Link peeped out from behind a potted plant.

"How would he know that we were coming here?", Ike asked as he, Ryu, Snake, and Little Mac hid underneath a bench. However, their muscles made the bench rise about two inches in the air, let alone the fact that they were poorly camouflaged and underneath a white bench. The reporter kept making his way down the hallway, making each second even more tense as the male smashers hid themselves. Unfortunately, at the worst moment, the unthinkable happened.

"LEG CRAMP!", Corrin shouted as he fell from behind a potted plant where Dr. Mario, Cloud, and Megaman were hiding. Corrin then fell to the ground and held onto his leg a the reporter stopped and lifted his head. The smashers then froze in fear as Corrin and the reporter made eye contact. After a few seconds, Corrin gave a nervous smile and laugh.

"Heh heh...now's the moment we run.", he said. But to everyone's shock, the news reporter shook his head and hung it again.

"No, we are no longer going to ask you questions until tomorrow when it is appropriate.", he said.

"Excuse-a me, what?", Mario asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"Mr. Toadsworth already told us reporters to back off, but even if he didn't, I can't help but feel sad...", the man said.

"What do you mean?", Sonic asked as he, Luigi, and Pikachu came out from a row of bushes. The man then shook his head again as he walked away.

"Doesn't matter, there's a magic that is forever gone...", he said as he walked down the hallway and out of the mall. The male smashers then looked at each other as they scratched their heads and gave puzzled looks.

"Huh? What does **that** mean?", Captain Falcon asked.

"Who knows, who knows...", Red said as the smashers began walking back down the hallway again. They then entered the main entryway before heading over to a map and dividing into groups.

"Alright, Mario's group will head down to the Italian store to see if there is any sauces that they can use!", Link said as Mario's group raised their hands which were the following: Mario, Luigi, Snake, Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, Ryu, and Cloud. Link then looked back at the map and pointed at another store.

"Dr. Mario's group will go to the fitness store to buy something for Mario to keep him in shape!", Link said.

"Hey!", Mario yelled.

"Group!", Link said as Dr. Mario, Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Ike, and R.O.B. raised their hands. Link then looked at the map again and pointed at the candy shop.

"The children smashers will get Mario and Peach some candy they can enjoy after there wedding, group!", Link said as Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Villager, and Popo raised their hands.

"Alright! Red's group will get Mario some kitchen utensils here!", Link said as he pointed at the kitchen store as Red's group raised their hands. The group was the following: Red and his Pokemon, Pikachu, Lucario, Greninja, Olimar, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. Link then pointed at the bathroom and plumbing store as he gave a wide and mischievous grin.

"And my group shall get the plumber his tools!", Link said as he, Marth, Roy, Corrin, Robin, Shulk, Fox, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Pit raised their hands. Link then smiled as he slammed his fists together.

"Alright! Let's move!", he shouted as the groups spilt apart and went their own directions.

"Oh, that elf better watch-a himself next time...", Mario muttered as his group went on their way.

* * *

"Is this the candy store?", Ness asked as he and his group came up to the store that they were assigned. Although there were many shops that sold candy, **this** shop was practically covered from ground to ceiling in candy. There were many chocolates on display at the window with different types of fillings for each one. The group then saw a map and looked at it for a second before nodding their heads.

"Yeah! This is the place!", Toon Link said as the group entered the store, only to stop in their tracks by what they saw.

"Oohhhh...", all the boys said as they saw rows and rows of chocolate, each with different colors and designs. The boys then broke apart as a group of two and three went down different aisles.

"Do you think that they would like sour candy?", Villager asked as he and Popo looked at a row of candies that were covered in citric and malic acids. The colors on the candy were a range from deep blue to bright green as if they glistened for a soul to pick them up and taste them. Popo couldn't help but begin to drool a little as he imagined his mouth puckering up to one of the sours. Thankfully, he was able to shake the feeling from him and walked away.

"I think that we need a different type of candy.", Popo said as he and Villager went down the sweets aisle.

"Hmm...would cookies suffice for a wedding?", Toon Link asked as he picked up a package of cookies to show Ness and Lucas. The two boys scratched their chins as they examined the package before both shook their heads side to side.

"Naw, ice cream would be a better desert. We need something that screams them you know.", Ness said as he and his two friends walked out of the ailse and saw Popo and Villager walk by with a package of strawberry gummies.

"Would this work? It's both sweet and sour.", Popo said. Ness looked at the package and was about to shake his head again when Ness's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers.

"That's it!", Ness said as the others gave him a confused and anxious look.

"What!? Tell us!", Toon Link said.

"We should get chocolate covered peaches! Peach would **love** that!", Ness said as the boys looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Yeah! Great idea!", Lucas said.

"They're right over here!", Villager said as he pointed towards the chocolate covered aisle and walked down the row a bit before picking up a box and walking back as the boys gave him a thumbs up.

"Great! Our work is done!", they said as they walked up to the counter, where a woman was working before she saw them come over and place the chocolate on the counter. Ness then dug into his pocket and pulled out some money and paid for it as the woman giggled and put the chocolate in the bag.

"So I'm guessing it's for your sweetheart?", she asked as she pointed at Popo. The boys looked at each other with puzzled looks as Popo facepalmed himself.

"NO! NANA IS MY SISTER! WHY DOES THIS **ALWAYS** HAPPEN!?", he yelled. The cashier then widened her eyes before she raised her hands up.

"Oh! So sorry! It looked like you two were lovers!", she said as Popo glared at her.

"Well we're not!", he yelled before he picked up the bag and trudged out of the store with the boys following him.

"Let's go!", he said as the male children smashers left, the woman then looked at her phone and dialed a number she knew.

"Better tell Patsy to stop shipping them..."

* * *

"So, something that will-a keep my original self in-a shape?", Dr. Mario said to himself as his group looked around the fitness store. He, R.O.B., and Captain Falcon were looking around at the items that they could buy for Mario while Little Mac and Ike were interested in a punching bag near the front of the store. Little Mac snickered as he gave the bag a few punches across the side.

"Man, I haven't worked out in a while. Maybe we should buy this bag!", Little Mac said as he gave it a few more punches. Dr. Mario then rubbed his temple as Little Mac continued boxing the bag.

"Little Mac, stop-a that. You'll-a brake it!", Dr. Mario warned.

"Oh come on! There's nothing to worry about!", Little Mac said as he continued beating the bag. Dr. Mario sighed as Captain Falcon picked up a box that had two fifty pounds dumbbells in it.

"I don't know if we should get Mario a pair of weights, we have a good amount at the workout room at the mansion.", Captain Falcon said as he put the dumbbells back down.

"Hmm...what-a says 'Mario' in-a your opinion?", Dr. Mario asked. R.O.B. then came rolling down with a jump rope in his rotor arm.

 _"Database information suggests that Mario be given a jump rope for his jumping ability.",_ R.O.B. said as Dr. Mario nodded his head.

"Hmm...that's-a not a bad idea! Let's-a get it!", Dr. Mario said as he, R.O.B., and Captain Falcon went up to the clerk and purchased the jump rope. On their way out, they spotted Little Mac and Ike still at the punching bag as Little Mac continued pounding it. Dr. Mario then groaned as he facepalmed himself.

"Come on guys, let's get back with the others.", Captain Falcon said. Little Mac then threw a punch before steadying himself for one final blow.

"Okay! Just let me have one last hit in..."

CRACK!

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Little Mac gave one last punch, breaking the bag from off its hinges and sending it flying into a shelf as the shelf began to topple over before crashing into the ground. The group then turned around and glared at Little Mac, who had his entire face drain its color.

"Oh no...", he said.

"Prepare to be strangled by Master Hand again.", Captain Falcon stated.

"What was that noise!?", a new voice suddenly said as the smashers jumped into the air and began to run for their life as they exited the store while the manager stood agasp at the damage that had taken place.

* * *

"Mario, I'd suggest you just let whatever Link teased you about run off you.", Sonic said as he and Mario's group walked down the aisle of Italian cuisines. Ever since splitting into groups, Mario had been muttering about how stupid Link was and how his jokes were not funny. The others were getting a little tired if hearing Mario say the same thing over and over again and were trying to help the plumber relax.

"Yeah, you can't let Link get into your head like that.", Snake said as he noticed some Italian noodles for a cheap price.

"Like **you** have-a any room to talk since you complained about how-a we teased you!", Mario scoffed back as Sonic groaned.

"Oh come on Mario! Can't I get a **little** sympathy!?", Sonic asked.

"Dude, you have a dead franchise that doesn't know when to quit!", Snake laughed as Sonic glared at the soldier.

"Those-a two always are at each other's throats.", Luigi said as Snake continued laughing at Sonic.

"It probably has to do with something about them being the first third-party fighters.", Pac-Man said as he looked at an alfedo sauce.

"Speaking of-a which, who do you-a think or want to join the next tournament?", Luigi asked. This got everyone's attention as they thought about their answers.

"Well, I hope it-a is someone new from the Nintendo Switch.", Mario said.

"I hope it's one of my pals, Tails or Knuckles.", Sonic said as he picked up some parmesan cheese. Everyone then gave the hedgehog a confused look as Sonic raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?", Sonic asked.

"You mean you don't want Shadow?", Megaman asked. Sonic then scoffed as he looked at some more noodle sauces.

"Please don't! Don't get me wrong, he has some cool attacks, but he is **annoying**!", Sonic said. "And coming from me, that's **something**! He's just this whiny emo that says he's the 'ultimate', but loses all the time!"

"So, another Mewtwo huh?", Snake said as he thought about the other hedgehog.

"Well, if I had to choose, it would be my brother Protoman. What about you Ryu?", Megaman asked as Ryu thought about it for a minute.

"Well, from our many dimensions at Capcom, I would like to have Ken join the battle.", Ryu stated.

"From Namco, maybe Jin or Klonoa. Though the chances for them are small, guess I'm an only rep.", Pac-Man sighed.

"Hmm...Square Enix definitely has a lot to choose from, but I would ultimately pick Sora in the end.", Cloud said. Everyone then looked at Snake as he thought about it.

"Hmm...Raiden would be my first pick, but there are two others that would like to join. The first is Bomberman, he has a good chance of making it. The other is Simon Belmont, his chances are also as good as Bomberman's. I can't choose which one, they all fit!", Snake said as he thought about another Konami representative.

"How do you think their chances are Mario?", Megaman asked as Mario wondered about the people they mentioned.

"Hmm...they have some-a good chances, but we will-a have to wait and see.", the plumber said as the group then got in line for the checkout.

"Do you think there will-a be any **more** villains?", Luigi asked. The group then cringed at the thought. The villains that they had now were already way too much, any more would cause absolute chaos at the mansion.

"Let's-a hope that there isn't any.", Mario said as the group then began to purchase their items.

* * *

"Alright! Utensils here we come!", Red said as he, Pikachu, Lucario, Greninja, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and Olimar all separated into different groups to search for some utensils. Red made his way down the plate aisle when he saw Donkey Kong pop over the shelf from the other side and held a spatula in his hand.

"Ohh!", Donkey Kong grunted as Red chuckled at the ape.

"Sorry DK, but I don't think a spatula is what they are looking for.", Red said as Donkey Kong squinted at the spatula before shrugging his shoulders and throwing the spatula backwards. Unfortunately, where the spatula went was most displeasent to another person.

"Okay, just one more cup...", a store worker said to himself as he climber a ladder and went up to the top of this ten foot tall pyramid of cups. The store manager had assigned him to make the display and it had taken him a couple of hours, but he was nearly done.

"Almost...", he said. But right before he placed the last cup down at the top, the spatula that Donkey Kong threw zipped by and knocked the middle cup out of its place, causing the other cups to tumble over until every last one of them was laying on the ground. The store worker just stood there for a few seconds, taking deep breaths before he let out a scream of agony.

"Wow. Someone's ticked.", Lucario said to himself as he picked up a dish towel and showed it to Red. Red then shook his head no as Lucario placed it where it belonged right as Pikachu came by with a glass ketchup bottle in his paws as he showed it to Red. Red then laughed as he took the bottle.

"I don't think they need a ketchup bottle. Maybe we'll get this for **you** next Christmas.", Pikachu's eyes then widened in joy as he clapped his paws and let out some happy squeals as Red chuckled before putting the ketchup bottle away. Red then noticed Diddy Kong, Greninja, and Olimar carrying a box, which made Red raise an eyebrow.

"Hey guys, what do you have there?", Red asked.

"Hoo haa!", Diddy Kong said as the three put down the box as everyone gathered around it. It was a mixer that Peach had always wanted. Red then smiled as he helped pick up the box.

"Great thinking guys! All we have to do is pay for this, and we'll be on our way...ARGH!", he screamed as he stepped on something and fell backwards while the box went flying through the air. The other smashers then looked on in horror as they tried to catch it, but tripped on something as well when then began to ran. The box was then only three feet from the ground, but thankfully Donkey Kong reached out his arm in time and caught the mixer as the other sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness DK! But what made us trip?", Red asked as he stood up, only to notice that there were cups laying all across the floor. Red then heard some sobs as he turned around and noticed a store worker began piling up some cups. However, the worker then stopped when he reached for something and found a spatula. The worker looked at it confused, but Red turned around and glared at Donkey Kong, who rolled his eyes away and began to whistle to himself.

"DK!", Red growled.

* * *

"Aha! The favorite store of every plumber! The bathroom and shower store!", Link exclaimed as his group entered the store. However, they all groaned at Link's joke and facepalmed themselves.

"Link, this isn't Mario's favorite store. We don't even know if Mario has **been** here before.", Marth said. Link then turned around and tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? But where did they get their plumber's equipment?", Link asked.

"Maybe it was the mansion's equipment.", Pit suggested.

"Come to think of it, has anyone ever seen them do **actual** plumbing?", Fox asked as the whole group shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey man, we thought **you** three would know.", Corrin said as he pointed towards Link, Kirby, and Fox.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we find something for them.", Roy said.

"Roy's right. The sooner we find something, the sooner we can leave.", Shulk said as everyone nodded their heads and went their different ways. Link, Fox, Falco, Marth, Kirby, and Meta Knight went down the toilet aisle as they inspected some wrenches and plungers.

"Hmm...a plunger wouldn't work would it?", Link asked.

"Link, you are the **worst** person to decide a bachelor's gift.", Marth said as Link shrugged his shoulders and put the plunger back down. Kirby then inspected it for a few seconds before picking it up and began swinging it around like a sword.

"Poyo!", he yelled as Marth let out a snicker.

"It seems he has perfected your yelling attack Link.", Marth said as Link looked down and glared at the pink puffball.

"Stupid puffball! Stealing my spot as the hero of the movie!", Link said with a huff.

"Man, I would have **loved** to be the star!", Fox growled as Kirby gave the two a puzzled look.

"While I admit it is a bit...disappointing, it is still better than King Dedede being a star and hero...again.", Meta Knight said as the other groaned at what he said.

"URGH! **Why** was he made a hero in Subspace Emmisary? He does nothing heroic like that! He would have teamed up with the other villains!", Link complained.

"Kirby bias, that's why.", Falco grumbled.

"Well, it shouldn't be so bad this time around. Besides, everyone is now aware of King Dedede's true colors now.", Marth reassured.

"Besides, why are we talking about the movie? Let's get Mario's gift.", Meta Knight said as the group went back to searching. At the shower aisle, Shulk, Mr. Game and Watch, Roy, Robin, and Corrin were looking at the shower frames that they suggested for the bathrooms back at Peach's castle.

"This one would work!", Shulk said as he pointed at a shower frames that had a pebble frame and stone floor.

"But wouldn't they want this?", Roy asked as he pointed at a rainforest shower head.

"Or how about this?", Corrin suggested as he pointed at a shower frame that was smooth stone and was circular. Shulk then scratched his head as he looked at the different frames.

"Wow! This is harder than I thought!", he said.

"*BEEP!*", Mr. Game and Watch beeped as he pointed at his hip. Shulk then nodded his head in agreement as he realized that Mr. Game and Watch was referring to their wallets.

"Game and Watch is right, these are too expensive right now. Maybe we can consider something like this later.", Shulk said as his group left the shower aisle. The group then meet up with Link's group as they met in the center of the store.

"Did you find anything?", Shulk asked.

"No. Did you?", Link asked as Shulk shook his head. Link then groaned as he looked around the store from where he was standing.

"Oh man, there's a whole lot of things here that are perfect. But what do we..."

"AHA! The plumber's best equipment!", the group then turned around and saw Robin looking at a steel box with some plumbing tools out for display. Link then ran over and picked the box up before hugging it.

"It... it's perfect!", Link said.

"And even better, it's marked down!", Falco said as the sign read that the box was fifty percent off.

"Great! Now let's buy this and get out of here!", Corrin said as the group went to the checkout aisle and paid for the box before heading back to where everyone departed at the beginning. When they got there, they found all of the other groups waiting for them. However, Dr. Mario's group seemed the most anxious to leave. Link then came up and smiled at Mario as he held the box.

"We all set? Let's head back to the mansion!", Link said as the male smashers headed down towards the train station. However, Snake then grinned as he thought of something.

"Hey guys, do you want to watch something when we get back? I heard that this was big!", the group then looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and nodding their heads.

"Sure Snake! What-a is it?", Mario asked.

"Oh, it's something we all might love or hate...", Snake said as the group went down the stairs towards the train station.

* * *

"Tee-hee! I think Mario would **definately** faint if he smelled this!", Peach said as she held a bottle of perfume in her hand. The perfume she was given as a gift was deemed too strong for any male's nostrils, so of **course** she had to get it. She then put the perfume away as she giggled at the thought of Mario fainting with the other female smashers. She, Zelda, Samus, Kamuie, Robyn, Lucina, Palutena, Nana, Rosalina, Bayonetta, and Jigglypuff were at a table and eating ice cream as a girl group while they talked about boys. What was strange to them, however, was all the news reporters walking around, they were all in a saddened mood and did not bother trying to bug the smashers. However, they did not mind as they all giggled as they thought about their men.

"Well, I must say that Link would faint at **any** perfume scent. He rarely gets a shower!", she said as the girls laughed at the information.

"You think that's bad!? I once hid Robin's book one time and he went frantic before destroying the room, only to curl up into a ball and cry as he sucked his thumb!", Lucina said.

"No! What was his reaction to finding out that you did it!?", Bayonetta asked, eager to hear the answer.

"He pratically chased after me, demanding that I 'realise the 'prisoner'!", Lucina said as all the girls laughed at the story. They all began to cry as they wiped away their tears, trying their best to catch their breaths.

"Oh dear...", Zelda giggled.

"Well Peach, this is **your** celebration party. Go ahead and say what you want to do!", Palutena said. Peach then thought about it for a second as a evil grin crept along her face, unbeknownst to the other girls.

"Well, I would like to ask you all some 'interesting' questions.", Peach said as she tried her best not to snicker. The other girls did not notice the evil tone in Peach's voice and smiled instead.

"Go ahead! Shoot!", Robyn said.

"Raise your hand if you have slept with your boyfriend!", she said as she raised her arm. The girls eyes then widened in horror as Peach gave a evil giggle.

"Well? Be honest, it's **my** party!", she said. After a few seconds, Zelda and Samus raised their hands as Peach smiled.

"Alright, now have you **slept** with them?", Peach asked. Zelda had a confused look on her face as Samus widened her eyes before facepalmed herself.

"You dirty pervert...", Samus said as she raised her hand.

"Put your hand down Zelda, that's not what she meant.", Bayonetta said as Zelda put her hand down. Peach then raised an eyebrow as she enspied the Umbran Witch.

"Why Bayonetta, **you** were the one I expected **most** out of everyone!", Peach laughed as Bayonetta gritted her teeth at the princess.

"Laugh it up why don't you!", Bayonetta mumbled.

"Alright Peach, no more jokes like that. Think if something else.", Palutena said. Peach then looked up at the ceiling as she began to think about what to ask when an idea donged on her. She then smiled suspiciously at Zelda as the Princess of Hyrule raised in eyebrow in caution.

"So Zelda, have you and Link **ever** kissed?", she asked. Zelda then gulped as her hands shook while everyone gave a raised eyebrow before Zelda tilted her head down and sighed.

"No.", she said as every other girl except Peach gasped in shock.

"Really!? I thought you have since Link kisses your hand a lot!", Bayonetta said.

"No, never a lips kiss, just a flirting kiss.", Zelda said.

"Alright Peach, try not to ask a question too personal.", Samus said as she took a bite of her ice cream. Peach, however, found her next opportunity.

"Samus, when you and Fox kiss, do you get some slobber in your mouth?", she asked. Samus then spat out her ice cream as she glared at Peach while the girls gasped.

"Alright, first off, no; second, that was too personal.", Samus grunted as she cleaned up her mess. Peach then looked at Palutena and smiled wickedly as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"So Palutena, is it true that you like Pit, you cougar?", Peach asked. Palutena then gasped as all the girls froze in place as Palutena twiddled her thumbs.

"Uh...no...and cougar? He's...technically over twenty-five years old...", Palutena said. The other girl smashers then jaw dropped as Pit's age was revealed.

"Wait, he's **really** twenty-five!?", Kamuie asked.

"Well there's goes my shot, this would be awkward for the police.", Nana said in a disappointed tone.

"Wow. I didn't know that!", Peach said.

"Yeah, and you don't know when to stop asking these questions!", Lucina said as she and the rest of the female smashers glared at Peach. Peach then looked down at the table and sighed.

"I know...it was just...just me trying to make my relationship sound better.", Peach said.

"What do you mean?", Bayonetta asked. Peach then sighed sadly as she looked up to face the girls.

"Well...look at you girls! You all have been faithful to your boyfriend! I can't help but still feel guilty for cheating on Mario for all those years!", Peach cried.

"Oh Peach, don't feel bad! You've changed since then!", Lucina said. Peach then gave a weak smile as the rest of the female smashers smiled at her.

"R...really?", Peach asked.

"Yes. You're nothing like the Peach I remember from the Melee tournament!", Samus encouraged. Peach then smiled as she gave a nod.

"You're not the Samus I remember from the Melee tournament either.", Peach said as Samus giggled.

"Well, I found someone who cared for me.", Samus said.

"Technically you had to date someone else before him!", Palutena teased as the girl smashers the giggled at the thought.

"And after all that hard work to get you and Cloud together! Where's my thanks!?", Bayonetta joked as the smasher's laughed along. After their laughter died down, they stood up and stretched their legs.

"Well, we better head back to the mansion.", Zelda suggested.

"Your right, I have a wedding to get ready for!", Peach said enthusiastically.

* * *

The female smashers pulled in from the train station in the mansion's garage as they exited the train car door and walked up to the door of the garage.

"Well, that was a fun time!", Bayonetta said.

"I agree! We should do this more often!", Robyn said. Peach then smiled as she opened the door to the mansion.

"And to think that tomorrow, I will..."

"Miss Peach?", the female smashers then stopped in their tracks as they opened the door wider and saw all of the male children smashers standing there at the door. The female smashers had puzzled looks on their faces as the boys still stared at Peach.

"Uh...boys...what is it?", Peach asked.

"Can you go get the Switch for us? The men told us to go away as they turned on the TV.", Ness said. But before anyone could ask why the boys were told to go away, a noise came from the living room.

"%#$!", the girls heard Snake shout. The girls then stood up straight and looked at each other with wide eyes before motioning the boys towards the hallway with Nana to follow them.

"Uh...go play right now, we'll see what they are doing.", Peach said as the children smashers ran down the hallway while the female smashers then turned to the living room and walked over towards the door. They then opened the door, only to pause and laugh by what they saw. In the living room, the male smashers were watching a game of American football and were all zoned into the game as they didn't even look back at who opened the door. Suddenly, a player passed a ball, which made the male smashers yell in outrage.

"%& #$!", Mario yelled as he pointed at the screen.

"&$#%!", Fox yelled as he crossed his arms.

"URGH!", Luigi yelled as he refrained his tongue, instead throwing a pillow across the room. The female smashers then looked at each other and began to giggle like crazy as they watched the men rage like crazy.

"Oh man, so **this** is why Master Hand does not approve of American football!", Peach laughed.

"They're so into the game right now!", Zelda laughed.

"Do you think that they can understand us?", Lucina asked. The girls then looked at each other and grinned mischievously as they walked over towards their guys and sat next to them.

"Hey Mario, how are you doing?", Peach asked.

"Just peachy...uh...Peach!", Mario huffed as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. Peach then turned around and pointed at Mario while moving her mouth as if she was laughing. Zelda then looked at Link and placed her hand on his as she snuggled up next to him.

"So, how was your day Link?", she asked.

"Fi...OH &$%#!", Link yelled as he threw his empty milk bottle on the ground. Zelda then zipped her head away as she was shocked by Link's language.

"LINK! You know the rules of the mansion, no swearing!", Zelda scolded.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but this game is TICKING ME OFF!", Link yelled as he punched a pillow next to him.

"Who's playing?", Palutena asked.

"It's the Texans vs the Steelers, but the Steelers are **obviously** cheating!", Snake yelled.

"They've even paid the refs by how many unfair calls had been made!", Ryu said angrily.

"Must control the aura! Must control the aura!", Lucario kept saying to himself as he shook in anger. The girls then looked at each other and covered their mouths as the men kept watching the game.

"Their completely zoned in!", Lucina whispered.

"Are you sure?", Kamuie asked. Samus then smiled as she got up and sat in Fox's lap, who did not even react as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Fox, how are you doing?", she asked.

"Fine.", Fox said as he glared at the screen. Samus then tried something as she kissed him on the cheek for fifteen seconds, only to find out that he barely even noticed and did not melt as he usually did when she kissed him. Samus then thought of something as she brought her hand up to his face.

"Hey, the wedding is tomorrow.", she said.

"Yeah?", Fox asked.

"And you may need help getting up...", Samus said slowly.

"And?", Fox growled, obviously not at her but at the TV.

"I was wondering if you would want to spend the night with me?", Samus asked slyly.

"Sorry Samus, but not now.", Fox grumbled as he slammed his fist onto the table in front of them. Samus then looked back and winked at the other girls as they held their fits of laughter. Samus then felt a tug on her sleeve as she looked down and saw Pikachu sitting next to her. Samus then smiled as she picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey buddy, you want to spend the night with me and Bayonetta?", Samus asked.

"Pika!", Pikachu replied happily.

"Alright then!", Samus said as she got up and walked away with Pikachu as the TV turned towards a commercial break as the men came to and realized what was going on.

"Wait a minute! Did Samus...", Fox said as he turned around and looked at her.

"Offer to spend the night with you? Yes she did.", Falco stated.

"And you rejected it dude. But it appears that she found someone else.", Sonic said as Fox looked at him with wide eyes.

"WHO!?", he asked as he looked back and saw Pikachu. Pikachu then looked back and stuck his tongue out as Fox grabbed a pillow an threw it against the wall.

"$&%#!", he yelled as the female smashers laughed at them.

"Like Ryu said, better luck next time Fox!", Bayonetta laughed as Fox continued to rage. Suddenly, Master Hand popped into the room and sighed in relief.

"OH THANK HEAVENS THAT YOU ARE BACK!", he said as the female smashers gave Master Hand a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?", Kamuie asked.

"The villain smashers have been driving me up the walls today! Ganondorf has been casting spells left and right, Wario and King Dedede have ransacked the fridge, Dark Pit has...well...he's just been emo..., and Wario has done something awful!", Master Hand said.

"What?", Samus asked.

"He's gone into most of your rooms and stolen your panties!", Master Hand said. Palutena and Rosalina's eyes then widened in horror as they remembered that Wario was after them specifically a couple of months ago as they ran towards their room to make sure that theirs were fine.

"What about Bowser?", Peach asked.

"He's been in the villain's room with his son, planning to do something during the wedding tomorrow.", Master Hand said as the smasher's groaned in response.

"At least we have video cameras to stop him!", Pac-Man said.

"What about Wolf or Mewtwo?", Bayonetta asked. But before Master Hand could answer, Wolf and Mewtwo walked around the corner and were heading towards the living room. Both had an alcoholic beverage in their hand and were busy looking at a magazine of some sort that they did not notice the group in front of them.

"I must admit Wolf, I admire your work. It pays in the end!", Mewtwo said as his eyes looked lustfully at whatever he was looking at.

"I agree! The cameras in this mansion provide good angles!", Wolf said as he had his tongue hang out by a picture he was looking at.

"Too bad they don't make you realize where you're at!", Master Hand shouted. Wolf and Mewtwo then stopped as they looked up and saw the group in front of them. They both instantly lost color in their faces as Wolf dropped the paper as they turned around and ran down the hallway again. Samus then grabbed the paper as Pikachu climbed on her shoulder while she opened the magazine.

"What is it Samus?", Cloud asked. Samus then immediately blushed, as well as Pikachu before she scrunched up the paper and threw it against the wall.

"Pictures of me. **Very** revealing pictures of me. Those creeps, I forget that Mewtwo also wants me.", Samus said.

"Then let me help; Charizard, use Flamethrower!", Red commanded as Charizard shot a flame from his mouth and burned the magazing to ashes.

"Aw...", Snake said as he saw the burnt up magazine.

"I'm so sorry Samus, I'll get a better security for our cameras. Almost anyone can take a picture of you now...", Master Hand grumbled.

"Speaking of which, we saw many news reporters today, and not **one** of them bugged us!", Kamuie said.

"Hey! Us-a too! They all seemed sad. Master Hand, do you-a know what happened to make them sad? They said-a something like a magic gone that-a can't be replaced.", Mario said. However, Master Hand shook his...uh...body back and forth in response.

"No Mario, I don't know. I wonder why they are all sad.", Master Hand said. Suddenly, Master Hand's phone went off as he grabbed it and checked it.

"Huh? A message from Haruhiro Tsujimoto, President of Capcom? What does this have to...oh...", Master Hand said as he read the message. Master Hand then looked at Megaman and Ryu and motioned them towards him.

"Um...come with me... I have some news that must be shared to you two...", Master Hand said as a dreadful tone soon built up in his throat. The three then walked into Master Hand's office as everyone gave each other a puzzled look.

"What could be the matter?", Link asked.

"Only one way to-a find out!", Mario said as he tip-toed over to Master Hand's office door and pressed his ear against it. Mario could hear some talking in the room, suddenly, a loud cry sent him back.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!", everyone heard Megaman cry.

"I'm sorry, but is.", Master Hand said.

"But why?", Ryu asked.

"I don't know, but all we can do is pay our respects.", Master Hand said as he opened the door, only to stop when he saw everyone else standing outside.

"Is everything alright?", Peach asked. Just then, Megaman walked out of the room. Tears rolled down the robot's face as he went down the hallway.

"I'm going to our room!", he yelled back in a cracked voice back to Ryu, who just stood there and shook his head back and forth.

"Why him? Why did it have to be him?", Ryu asked himself as he walked away. The smashers then looked up at Master Hand and gave confused looks.

"What is-a it Master Hand? Why are-a they sad?", Mario asked. Master Hand then pulled out his phone and showed everyone a message that had been sent from the President of Capcom. In the message, Megaman and Ryu were there with a bunch of other people there. The smashers could recognize one of the people in the picture as a friend of Ryu. She wore a blue dress, had wrist bracelets, and had her brown hair tied into two buns. The girl was Chun-Li, a detective that worked for China. Some of the others there the smashers guessed were probably from the Capcom universe due to their unique styles of clothing. But the other people in the picture shocked the smashers, in the pictures were some people that they recognized from the Disneyland vacation. It was the Marvel superheroes, they were able to recognize some of them like Spider-Man and Captain America. But in the middle of the group was an elderly, but energetic looking man that had grey hair, wore tinted glasses, and had the biggest smile on his face. The smashers then noticed that the date read 1998 and a title read 'Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes'. The smashers then noticed some words underneath the picture as they read them.

 _"May you follow your dream and accomplish it, it could be even greater than you think! In loving memory of Stan Lee (1922-2018)._

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Rest in peace Stan Lee, you deserve it. I couldn't believe it when I heard about it Monday, I was having the time of my life, then the worst news in the history of mankind ruined it for me. I still can't get over it, Stan Lee helped create some of the greatest characters the world has ever known, including my personal favorite fictional character of all time, Spider-Man! You will always be remembered Stan Lee. And in case you are wondering why I did this since my story technically takes place in April, I did it for the honor of Stan Lee. Back onto Smash Bros, I forgot to mention how happy I am for Incineroar, Piranha Plant (seriously, he looks like fun!), and...KEEEEEENNNNN! Sorry, it's just that Ken is my favorite Street Fighter character and one of my favorite video game characters of all time. Safe to say that when I get a Switch and Smash Ultimate (I cry on the inside), Ken will be my new main. Well, late, but finally here. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, for the wedding is the next chapter! As always, please let me know how you feel and if there is anything I can improve for you. Until next time, adios! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners. Also, before I go, please leave an excelsior for the memory and honor of Stan Lee, alright? EXCELSIOR!_


	5. Chapter 5

All was silent throughout the mansion, not a sound could be heard. The dawn was coming up over the city, sunlight shining forth from the source of day. The sunbeams ran along the streets, buildings, fields, the sandy beach, and the very mansion itself as it made its way through the windows, bringing forth sight into the empty halls. As everyone slept, the fiancé snored in his sleep as he enjoyed the comfort of his bed and sheets. Unable to awaken from this...

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

...that is until his alarm clock rang.

"OH GOODNESS!", Mario yelled as he suddenly jumped into the air and landed back down on his bed. Mario then turned off the alarm clock as Luigi shot out of bed, excitement shining in his eyes.

"TODAY IS-A THE DAY!", Luigi shouted as he and Mario looked at each other before looking at the closet in their bedroom.

"OH NO! HURRY!", Mario shouted as he and Luigi ran towards the closet and immediately flung open the door before the bros took out their own personal tuxedos before pulling them off the hangar and running back to their beds as they began to quickly get undress to get into their suits.

"TODAY IS-A THE DAY! TODAY IS-A THE DAY!", Mario kept saying to himself as he thought about the moment that would take place in a couple of hours, the union of he and Peach.

* * *

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Peach's eyes shot open as she looked at her alarm clock before widening them in even further before she turned around and threw her pillow to a still sleeping Zelda.

"WAKE UP ZELDA! TODAY'S THE WEDDING!", Peach shouted.

"Huh...", Zelda asked as she stirred awake and looked up at Peach. Zelda then noticed the alarm clock before she pounced out of bed and rushed over towards their closet and handing Peach her dress as Zelda hurried to put her's on.

"OH BOY! I HOPE MARIO AND LINK ARE AWAKE!", Zelda exclaimed.

* * *

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

"OH NO! I OVERSLEPT!", Master Hand yelled as he jumped into the air and hovered over his bed. He then looked at the bed at the other side of the room and zoomed over as he shook his brother back and forth.

"WAKE UP CRAZY! THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE!", Master Hand shouted. Crazy Hand then got up as he took off his sleeping hat(?) and gave Master Hand a puzzled look.

"Huh bro? What is it?", Crazy Hand asked.

"IT'S THE DAY OF MARIO AND PEACH'S WEDDING! REMEMBER WHAT I ASSIGNED YOU TO DO!?", Master Hand yelled at his brother. Crazy Hand then shot up as he opened the door and raced down the hallway.

"DON'T WORRY BRO! JUST GET EVERYONE DOWN TO THE CHAPEL!", Crazy Hand shouted as Master Hand turned around and dug into his dresser, looking for a bowtie.

"Hopefully nothing ruins this wedding...", he said to himself.

* * *

"Mmm...hm?", Samus said as she felt something on the bed jump up and down to the side of her. Suddenly, the sheets were being tugged back as she started waking up.

"Pika.", a familiar voice said as Samus sat up and looked down to see Pikachu tugging the sheets with his paws. Samus then giggled as she got up and hugged her favorite Pokemon as he purred at her hugging him.

"Hey now cutie, are you excited for today?", Samus asked.

"Pika!", Pikachu replied as another giggle was heard as Bayonetta rised from her bed and stretched her arms out before standing up.

"Well, aren't you full of excitement! Are you ready to get into your tuxedo?", Bayonetta asked as she knelt down next to Samus's bed.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu said happily as the two women giggled again before heading to their closet and handed each other their dresses before pulling out a little black tuxedo coat and handing it to Pikachu.

"Come on love, time to get ready!", Bayonetta said as Pikachu began to take the coat of the hanger.

* * *

"Ugh...why does the alarm clock have to be so loud?", Ness asked as he, Lucas, and Toon Link sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"Forget loud, why do they have to be so **annoying**?", Toon Link said bitterly as he yawned.

"Why do we even need alarm clocks? We don't go to school or work.", Lucas stated.

"Well, the tournament **is** our work.", Ness corrected.

"Still, we've never needed these alarm clocks before, why now? Why not Crazy Hand waking us up as usual?", Toon Link asked.

"Because Crazy Hand is doing Master Hand a favor right now.", a new voice said as the three boys saw their door open with Marth and Ike stepping into the room. The two swordsmen were dressed in **very** royal clothing as the boys noticed as Marth then closed the door.

"But what does that mean? Why do we need an alarm clock for today?", Lucas asked.

"It's because today is Mario and Peach's wedding.", Ike said.

"Oh, right...", Ness said.

" **And** Master Hand needed us to help you get up to get ready even earlier...", Marth said as the three boys then raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"Why?", Toon Link asked beguiling.

"To help you get into your suits.", Marth said. The three boys eyes then widedned in horror as Lucas and Toon Link jumped out of their beds and ran towards Ness's and jumped up and hugged onto Ness as they all scooched back as far as they could.

"NOOOO!", they all screamed in horror.

"Yes! Now let's get ready!", Marth said as he walked over towards the boy's closet and began taking their tuxedos out of the closet.

"NO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO! I SAVED EVERYONE FROM GIYGAS!", Ness yelled.

"That was two months ago; besides, this is for Mario and Peach, now get ready.", Marth commanded.

"NO! HOW MUCH DID YOU PAY MASTER HAND TO REMAIN IN YOUR CLOTHING!", Toon Link yelled while pointing at the two Fire Emblem protagonists.

"We paid Master Hand nothing. **This** is our regular clothing.", Ike said.

"What did we do to deserve this terrible fate?", Lucas cried as Ness and Toon Link joined in on the crying. Marth then grabbed the last tuxedo out of the closet and handed it to Ike as the two closed in on the three boys.

"Now put these on!", Marth said. The three boys then stood up and tried to back away, but were trapped as the tuxedos began to get closer and closer towards them.

"NO! NO! **NOOOOO**!", all three of the boys yelled.

* * *

*BEEP! BE...*

SLAM!

Ganondorf opened his eyes, only to blink them a few times before he let out a growl before sitting up. The Gerudo King then looked at his sleep clothes and scowled, they were white and had blue striped running from top to bottom. Ganondorf hated getting into these clothes, but Master Hand had forced him to wear these as he participated during the tournament. Still, most of the time Ganondorf had found a way not to wear them. But after Master Hand went to every room to make sure everyone was asleep, he forced Ganondorf into the clothes he despided. Ganondorf then stood up and looked around the room to see where everyone was; most of them were still sleeping, but two were missing from their beds, the father and son. Ganondorf then shook his head as he opened the closet door.

"Already at it Bowser? You must have everything planned down.", Ganondorf said as he grabbed his tuxedo.

"So, the Koopa is finally taking action now?", Dark Pit asked as he sat up on his top bunk of the bed before swinging his legs over the side.

"OWW! DARK PIT! NEXT TIME YOU SWING YOUR FEET, **DON'T** KICK ME IN THE FACE!", Mewtwo yelled as he rubbed his face where it was kicked. The Pokemon's fur was all ruffled up and his eyes were bloodshot while he gave a deadly glare.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS TOO FUNNY!", King Dedede said as he sat up and held onto his stomach. The penguin was wearing a sleeping dress with a sleeping hat on top.

"HEH HEH! NICE WAKE UP CALL, AM I RIGHT MEWTWO!?", Wolf laughed as he got up. Wolf wore just a regular t-shirt and sport shorts as he tossed the sheets off of him. Mewtwo then glared at the two before standing up and grabbing King Dedede and Wolf's necks and squeezing them as Wolf and King Dedede began to gasp and choke for air.

"SILENCE YOU TWO!", Mewtwo yelled at his two victims.

"Did you two forget to not say anything to him before he has had his morning coffee?", Ganondorf rhetorically asked as Wolf and King Dedede tried to free themselves from Mewtwo's grip.

"Where did-a Bowser and his brat for a kid go?", Wario then asked as he looked around the room from his bed.

"I have no idea. They were gone when I woke up.", Ganondorf said.

"What do you think he's planning?", Dark Pit asked.

"Who knows. But he is-a **always** obssed with-a Peach.", Wario stated.

"Hmm... should we be concerned?", Dark Pit asked.

"WITH US!? **YES!** ", King Dedede yelled as Mewtwo tightened his grip on the penguin's neck. Dark Pit then groaned before he jumped down and kicked Mewtwo in the back as Mewtwo fell face-first onto the floor as Wolf stepped back while King Dedede ran and hid behind Ganondorf.

"MEWTWO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME! WE MUST GET READY BEFORE THE HAND COMES AND KILLS ALL OF US!", Ganondorf yelled as Mewtwo stood up and glared at the Gerudo. Ganondorf then glared back as the whole room watched in anticipation to see what would happen. Finally, after a minute, Mewtwo sighed and stood up before telekinetically grabbing a comb as he brushed his fur.

"Whatever, I just need my cup of joe.", Mewtwo scoffed as Ganondorf shook his head.

"Anyway, what should we do if Bowser disrupts the wedding?", King Dedede asked.

"Nothing!", Wario said.

"What?", Mewtwo asked.

"Nothing. We can't help him because Master Hand will then punish us; but we can't help Master Hand since Bowser is our fellow villain.", Wolf said.

"So, just do nothing and we're good?", King Dedede asked.

"That seems to be the most reasonable thing to do.", Ganondorf said as he pulled out everyone's own tuxedos.

"Still, this wedding is going to suck.", Dark Pit whined as the rest of the villain smashers groaned along with him.

"Indeed!", Ganondorf said.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were waiting at the door that led into the garage. They were both all dressed nicely into their tuxedos, as well as looking sharp since they were steam pressed by a professional company. Still, with all that, Mario was quite nervous since he and Luigi were the only ones in the rendezvous point. Mario began to anxiously walk back and forth, checking his phone every so often to make sure of the time.

"Oh, I hope-a everyone remembers what to-a do...", Mario said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Here!", Sonic suddenly said as he walked up to the brothers. Sonic was fully dressed in a tuxedo, wearing both pants and a different pair of shoes that were black with white stripes. Mario then sighed in relief as he saw the hedgehog join him and his brother.

"Well, there's-a one...", Mario said.

"So sorry we're late!", Master Hand said as he, Snake, Cloud, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Trainer Red, Lucario, Greninja, R.O.B., Shulk, Robin, Corrin, Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Megaman, Ryu, Yoshi, Duck Hunt Duo, Meta Knight, and Dr. Mario came forward. All of them with the exception for Duck Hunt Duo and R.O.B. were dressed in tuxedos. Mario then looked at the group as a small smile grew on his face.

"Could-a be better...", Mario said.

"Here we are!", Fox said as he, Falco, Link, Mr. Game and Watch, Pit, and the villain smashers all walked up. Mr. Game and Watch then stuck out some bells as he made some beeping noises.

"I guess he's right, it **is** wedding time!", Link said.

"Where are-a the children smashers?", Luigi asked.

"Here, and **definitely** not co-operating!", Marth suddenly shouted as he, Ike, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Villager, Popo, and Nana came forward. However, all of the children smashers tugged at their clothes while the two Fire Emblem heroes scolded them for ruining their clothes.

"STOP RUINING YOUR CLOTHES!", Ike yelled at the children smashers.

"I DON'T NEED A BOWTIE! THIS IS STUPID!", Toon Link growled.

"WHY CAN'T WE WEAR OUR REGULAR CLOTHES!?", Popo screamed.

"YEAH! ANSWER US!", Nana demanded.

"BE QUIET CHILDREN!", Master Hand boomed, scaring the children smashers as they ran and hid behind Marth and Ike. After a few seconds, Master Hand cleared his throat as he re-adjusted his bowtie.

"Now, where were we?", Master Hand asked. Mario then scratched his chin as he thought about who all were still missing.

"Just-a the female smashers are-a missing...", Mario started.

"And we're here!", Palutena said as she, Rosalina, Bayonetta, Samus, Zelda, Lucina, Robyn, Kamuie, Wii Fit Trainer, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu came forward. All of the female smashers aside from Jigglypuff were in their dresses, each white that went down to their feet as the male smashers looked on in awe.

"Oh my...", Robin said as he blushed at the sight of Lucina, who gave a smile as Robin realized that he was blushing and was searching for his book to hide his face, but could not find it since it was taken away from him by Master Hand.

"Oh...Bayonetta...", Snake slurred as he, Captain Falcon, and Wario drooled as Bayonetta swung her arms out before twirling in place, making the men see every angle of the dress. Bayonetta then noticed that Wario was one of her admirers and glared at him before pointing at him with her finger.

"Get anywhere near me creep, and I'll show you a one-way ticket to the moon!", she warned as Wario stopped drooling and then pouted at her threats.

"Aw..." he complained.

"Hey Fox, do you need a tissue?", Pit asked as the pilot gave the angel a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Fox asked.

"You've started to have a nosebleed ever since you noticed Samus.", Pit stated as Fox's eyes widened before he placed his hand over his nose and saw that blood was flowing. Fox then quickly grabbed the tissue and began patting his nose down as Falco laughed at him.

"Heh heh, couldn't control it eh Fox?", Falco teased as Fox glared at him.

"You have a nosebleed too Falco.", Pit said. Falco then widened his eyes as he felt his nose as he touched a little bit of blood that was coming out. Falco then turned red as Fox smirked in amusement while the avion began to grab a bunch of tissue.

"OH NO! IF KATT FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, I'M DEAD!", he yelled as Fox laughed at him.

"Are we all here?", Master Hand asked. Mario then looked around the room and began to worry as he noticed that three people were missing.

"Wait a minute...where's-a Peach!? And **where's-a** Bowser and his son!?", Mario yelled.

"Don't worry Mario, I asked Toadsworth to pick Peach up so that she could get to the chapel.", Master Hand said. Mario then looked up at the hand and sighed before opening his eyes and looked at Master Hand with a suspicious expression.

"Wait a minute, why did-a you ask Toadsworth to pick her-a up?", Mario asked.

"Because of the tradition if the bride not seeing his groom of course.", Master Hand stated.

"Oh...", Mario said. His cheeks then turned pink as he felt dumb for even forgetting that famous tradition. He then looked up and surveyed the crowd before nodding his head.

"I-a think that's everyone. But where are-a Bowser and Bowser Jr.?", Mario asked. The villain smashers then scoffed as they rolled their eyes.

"Your asking us! We haven't seen him all morning!", Ganondorf said. Mario then bit his lip as the truth of where the Koopas were began to worry him.

"That's-a not good...", Mario said.

"Don't worry Mario, we'll be ready in case he shows up.", Master Hand encouraged the plumber.

"Now let's get this wedding started!", Link exclaimed as the hero smashers cheered while the villain smashers groaned in annoyance. The smashers then entered the garage as they made their way to the Smash Train Station. As they boarded the car, Master Hand turned on the train as an electrical bop was heard right as the train started up. After a few seconds, the train then started, leaving the mansion behind as it made its way towards the force field and into the city. Mario and Luigi then sat down in the front of the car as they noticed that Master Hand was with them, as well as everyone that was the original twelve. Mario then smiled as Master Hand leaned back in his seat.

"I arranged this so that you first fighters can enjoy this moment together.", Master Hand chuckled.

"Well, you did-a well!", Mario said gleefully.

"I'll say! It feels great to be just twelve of us again!", Link said as the whole car laughed along with him.

"Yeah! Takes us back to good old times!", Captain Falcon said.

"Ah...good times...", Luigi said as he remembered back to the days of the original tournament.

"Still, can't beat what we have now!", Ness said as everyone nodded their heads.

"True, I would be against this lovely angel if we we're back in the old days.", Fox said as he wrapped his arms around Samus, but immediately drew them back as he felt a little zap on his fingers. He then looked down as saw Pikachu sitting on the other side of Samus.

"Oh come one! Not one moment huh!?", Fox yelled.

"Pika!", Pikachu yelled back.

"Hey Pikachu, how's the tuxedo coat?", Link asked as he noticed the coat that the mouse was wearing. Pikachu had his black coat on with his black bowtie to finish the touch. Pikachu then looked at Link and gave a friendly smile.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as mostly everyone except Fox gave a little laugh at the Pokemon's answer.

"See? At least **someone** doesn't mind getting dressed all fine and fancy!", Master Hand said as he looked at Ness. Ness then looked at Master Hand before glaring and crossing his arms.

"Hey! I should have my rights! I should not be forced into these torture clothes, Ike even took away my baseball cap!", Ness grumbled as Master Hand chuckled at the boy's despair.

"Sorry Ness, but I have to disagree with you on this one.", Master Hand laughed as Ness continued to wallow in misery.

"Looks like Jigglypuff got herself an even bigger fan!", Yoshi said as the smashers looked at the balloon Pokemon. Jigglypuff had a little bit of makeup on and had some flowers pressed behind her ear. The 'fan' was obviously Kirby, who began to drool like crazy every second that he looked at her.

"Poyo...", Kirby said in a trance like state as Jigglypuff slightly blushed before giggling to herself.

"Jiggly!", she said.

"Aw... isn't that cute.", Master Hand said.

"Hey Samus, why don't-a you wear makeup?", Luigi asked as the bounty hunter just snickered in response.

"I don't want to go through all the trouble of the process.", she explained.

"Plus, she doesn't even need it!", Fox said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it as Samus let out a giggle. Pikachu then glared at the pilot while Fox smirked and winked at Pikachu.

"Hah! Caught you off guard!", Fox said as Pikachu began to steam out of his ears while the car laughed in response to the Pokemon's actions.

"Sorry Pikachu, can't catch them all!", Link laughed as everyone else joined in except for Pikachu, who then crossed his paws and looked away.

"Pika.", Pikachu simply stated as everyone bursted into laughter yet again. Suddenly, the train began to slow down as they smashers looked out the window and noticed that they had passed the force field and were in the city. The train then let out a buzz as it stopped and opened the doors a couple of seconds after stopping. The smashers then walked up out of the the train system as they noticed a **huge** crowd had gathered along the sidewalk as many people from every species had gathered and cheered as Mario gave a confused look.

"I don't-a get it, why are they here?", Mario asked.

"HA! Mario, don't you know! Your wedding has been the most anticipated day in history!", Master Hand said.

"Master Hand, I-a know that...", Mario started. Master Hand then began to laugh as Mario stopped mid-sentence to give him a puzzled look. Master Hand then pointed towards the inner part of the city as Mario focused in to look, only to jump back in surprise. All around the city, he saw buildings with huge posters that read 'Mario and Peach's wedding has finally arrived!'!

"So you see Mario, your wedding has been the **most** anticipated moment in not just this city's history, but **gaming's** whole history!", Master Hand said as Mario jaw-dropped at the sight before him. Soon after, a bunch of limousines pulled up to where the smashers were as the doors were opened to reveal the red carpet and black leather seats for the interior. Master Hand then got in one as he sat down and looked at the others.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in!", he said as the smashers got into a limousine until they were all in one before the doors closed and the limousines pulled out and went down the street. In the front limousine, Master Hand and the original twelve looked out in awe as they saw millions of fans in groups that cheered and hollered for Mario as he made his way down the street towards the chapel. Mario couldn't help but chuckle as he saw all his fans cheering him on for his big day.

"Well, this is-a nice to see that my-a wedding is being celebrated!", Mario said.

"You could say it's Christmas in April!", Captain Falcon as everyone gave a chuckle in response. Master Hand then sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"And to think I thought we would see the day.", he said.

"Totally.", everyone else except Mario said as Mario gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, I guess I-a waited a little longer than I should-a have.", Mario said. The whole group remained quiet for about a minute, before bursting into laughter, Mario included.

"A **little** while!? We thought you were never going to ask!", Yoshi said.

"Try a couple years too late!", Link laughed as everyone began to cry by how hard they were laughing. Mario then wiped a tear away from his eye as he gave a content sigh.

"Well, yes...", he said. The limousine then began to slow down as the smashers looked outside the window and saw the building where they were to be dropped off at and go into. Mario, Link, and Master Hand chuckled as they saw the others responses to the building infront of them.

"Whoa...", Captain Falcon said.

"Are we on the top floor?", Fox asked.

"Why yes Fox! Glad you asked!", Master Hand said as the doors to the limousine then opened as two men came out and pulled a red carpet out that led to a bigger red carpet going into the building. The original twelve and Master Hand then stepped out onto the red carpet and walked forward as the crowds shouted while bright flashes from cameras were seen as they made their way.

"MARIO! MARIO! MARIO!", the crowds cheered as Mario gave a wink and a thumbs up as he continued his way.

"AW! YOU'RE SO CUTE PIKACHU!", the crowds cheered as the mouse Pokemon looked and waved a paw at his fans.

"Pika pika!", Pikachu yelled as the fans gave out a large 'aw!' as Pikachu continued his way down the red carpet.

"NESS! NESS! YOU ROCK!", Ness heard as he looked and saw a bunch of fans that wore Earthbound t-shirts. Ness then smiled as he raised his hand up while the fans did as followed and pushed his hand forward. Suddenly, then fans hands were pushed back as they looked in awe at their hand and back at Ness as he walked into the building. The fans then looked at each other and began to freak out over what happened.

"A TELEKINETICAL HIGH-FIVE!", they all yelled.

"LUIGI! LUIGI! LUIGI!", the fans shouted as the Green Thunder gave various poses for his crowd as the other limousines pulled up at the beginning of the red carpet and let out their passengers.

"MEGAMAN! SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT, MEGAMAN!", the crowds cheered as Megaman had a blush on his face as he waved at his fans.

"LUCARIO!", the jackal Pokemon heard as he looked and saw his fangirls from before in the crowds. Lucario then gave a devilish grin as he walked over towards them and came to the edge of the red carpet where some ropes cut off the fans from the smashers.

"Why hello there ladies, I believe we have met before, no?", Lucario asked with a mischievous smile as his fangirls gave him some chocolate and ran their hands on his head.

"Wow! His braids are even better!", one of them said.

"Technically they're dreads, but I agree too!", Lucario said with a purr.

"Come on knucklehead!", Ryu said as he grabbed Lucario by the shoulder and dragged him away, but not before Lucario blew a kiss to his fangirls, which cried in happiness.

"Man, who knew we were so well loved!?", Toon Link asked as he and Lucas walked down the red carpet as bright flashes from the cameras blinded them.

"I don't care, I like it!", Lucas said as he waved at one of his fans. The last limousine then pulled up and the doors opened as the villain smashers stepped out and walked down the red carpet. As the villain smashers looked at their group, their scowls turned into evil smiles as they posed for the audience.

" **Still** , we get to praised for once, so maybe this wasn't so bad!", Ganondorf said as he flexed his arms, impressing all of his fanbase.

"Hmm, I would prefer it if they stayed on **their** side!", Mewtwo said as he waved at the audience to the left of him. Soon, King Dedede came charging forward and held his hands high above him while he gave a great laugh.

"HERE'S YOUR KING!", King Dedede exclaimed. King Dedede then looked down and saw that the whole crowd had gone silent, then they began to boo and throw water bottles at him.

"BOO!", they all yelled.

"YOU SUCK!", another yelled as Dedede ran into the building, right before collapsing onto the floor and began throwing a tantrum.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! HOW COME EVERYONE ELSE HERE IS LOVED, BUT NOT YOURS TRULY!?", King Dedede cried.

"DEDEDE! SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING US LOOK BAD!", Ganondorf scolded as Dark Pit and Wolf then grabbed the penguin by the shoulders and picked him up as the villains joined the rest of the smashers in the hallway as they waited for the elevator. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and inside was an elderly shroom in his black tuxedo and a huge smile on his face. He then nodded his head to Mario, who took a nervous gulp in response.

"Good morning Toadsworth! Can you believe that today has finally arrived!?", Master Hand asked.

"Why, I can hardly believe it! In just a couple of hours, my dear, precious Peach will be married to the man of her dreams!", Toadsworth said.

"Is-a she **already** here?", Mario asked.

"Yes, she is in her room right now. We better get back up there before that dastardly villain, Bowser, tries anything funny!", Toadsworth said while he motioned the smashers to the elevators. Due to how many smashers there were, they had to take multiple trips up until every one was finally in the chapel at the top if the building. Everyone then took a moment and looked on in awe as they saw the design of the room while Toadsworth gave a hearty chuckle.

"Wow! This-a place is big!", Luigi said astonished.

"It could probably fit five hundred people!", Sonic said as he looked around the room.

"Hey! Look! Pews!", Ness exclaimed as he and the children smashers began running towards the pews, but Link, Marth, and Ike then blocked their path as they glared at the children smashers.

"NO! NO JUMPING ON THE PEWS!", Link yelled as the children smashers then began to sulk.

"Aw...party pooper!", Lucas whined.

"Can't we have a **little** fun?", Popo asked.

"Yes, but not the way **you're** thinking of!", Ike said.

"Please, children, behave yourselves! We have other things to worry about...like unexpected guests.", Master Hand groaned.

"Oh, would **I** count?", a new voice asked as everyone then turned around to see a new female in the room. The female wore a white dress, but that was nothing compared to her blue eyes, brown hair, and bubbling personality. Toadsworth then chuckled as the female walked into the room and began to steal the attention.

"Why, no you are not Princess Daisy.", Toadsworth stated. Daisy then smiled as she gave a relieved sigh.

"PHEW! I thought I was!", she said.

"Why no Daisy, you are welcomed!", Master Hand laughed. "If anyone is unwelcomed, it's..."

"WARIO!"

Master Hand then tensed up as he saw a familiar face pop out of the hallway as the figure walked in. Everyone seemed to groan in annoyance, but Wario welcomed the new guest. The guest was actually Waluigi, all dressed in a black tuxedo and having his hair combed to the left side of his face.

"...him...", Master Hand said as Waluigi made his way towards Wario and gave his brother a hug as the two laughed in joy. The two then let go of each other as they smiled at one another.

"BROTHER! HOW HAS IT-A BEEN SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!?", Wario asked.

"Oh, nothing much, but I knew I had to-a come when I heard that Daisy was joining the party!", Waluigi said as he gave a sheepish smile to Daisy. Daisy, however, paid no attention to the lanky villain and instead focused on her man, Luigi. The two embraced each other and smiled as they held hands.

"So, Luigi, how has the smash life been?", Daisy asked.

"Oh, it's-a fine...but it-a would be **better** if you-a joined!", Luigi said as he blushed while he smiled at Daisy. Daisy then giggled as she gave her boyfriend another hug.

"Aw...thanks Luigi, you're the best!", she said.

"HOLD IT! Did I hear someone mention something about the tournament?", Master Hand asked. By the expression coming off from him, he wasn't too happy as he stared everyone down while they gulped in fear.

"Master Hand, I said that it-a would be nice if Daisy joined the next tournament.", Luigi explained. Master Hand then gave the plumber a suspicious look before sighing and turning away.

"Okay, if that's what you were talking about. It's better than someone giving away the whole thing! Which reminds me of a certain secretary..."

"Did somebody call for me?", a new voice asked as Master Hand tensed up again. Everyone then saw a gold furred dog come in. The dog then noticed Villager and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning mayor!", she said as the Villager gave an excited smile.

"Isabelle!", Villager said as his assistant ran over and gave him a hug. Isabelle was dressed in a black dress that went down to her knees, just like her other dresses that she had. The two then broke apart and looked at each other before blushing and looking away.

"You...uh...look nice...sir.", Isabelle stammered in a nervous tone.

"You too Isabelle.", Villager said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just go on and ask her for a date!", Toon Link said as he and the rest of the children smashers snickered as Villager then glared at them while Isabelle blushed in embarrassment.

"HEY! NOT COOL TOON!", Villager yelled. Toon Link then stopped snickering and gave the Villager as mischievous grin as he placed his hands upon his hip.

"Oh come on Villager! It was just a joke!", Toon Link said.

"How would **you** like it if I teased you!?", Villager snapped. However, Toon Link then began to laugh as he held onto his stomach.

"HA HA HA! LIKE **THAT** WOULD EVER HAPPEN!", Toon Link exclamed as he began to gasp for air due to how hard he was laughing.

"LINK!", a voice cried out as Toon Link stopped laughing and looked towards his left and screamed. Running up to him was a shorter, cartoonier version of Zelda with blond hair instead of regular Zelda's brown. It was Toon Zelda, and she had a **huge** smile on her face as she raced towards Toon Link.

"LINK! WE CAN BE TOGETHER AGAIN!", she shouted. Toon Link then turned around as he began to run in place.

"SORRY I HAVE TO LEAVE GUYS, BUT I WANT TO LIVE!", Toon Link yelled as he zoomed off with Toon Zelda chasing right behind him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!", she yelled as she chased Toon Link. The rest of the children smashers remained standing there as they blinked in disbelief as they watched Toon Link run across the auditorium with Zelda's cartoon version chasing him. They then looked at each other and began to laugh nervously as they heard Toon Link's screams in the background.

"Heh heh...does anyone else have a girlfriend or boyfriend?", Lucas asked. Sweat was starting to form on his face as he looked around the room, nervous that someone else would show up and chase him.

"Nope! Nothing to worry about!", Ness said as he gave out a nervous chuckle.

"NESS!", a feminine voice called out as Ness screamed and hid behind Nana. Coming up to him was a girl about his age, eyes shining ocean blue and blonde hair running down her head. It was Paula, Ness's secret crush. Paula then noticed Ness and grabbed him by his sleeve, making him scream as she dragged him away as he resisted with all his might.

"Oh come on Ness, why are you hiding from the rest of your friends?", Paula asked as Ness then stopped resisting and stood straightened up.

"Wait, friends?", Ness asked.

"Why yes! Have you forgotten us Ness?", a Scottish accented voice asked. Ness then turned around and saw his other two companions, Jeff and Poo. Jeff was dressed in a black tuxedo, but Poo was in his usual atire due to being called to come right before the party. Ness then ran towards them and embraced them in a group hug.

"JEFF! POO! HOW HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!?", Ness asked as he began to talk with his old friends. Lucas then looked and saw that Popo and Nana had left him as they went over towards the male smashers. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder as he tensed up and hugged onto his head for the worst.

"Alright, you've got me! Just don't hurt me!", Lucas pleaded.

"Now why would we want to do that?", another female voice asked. Lucas then opened his eyes, recognizing the voice. He then turned around and had a broad smile on his face appear as he saw his three friends: Kumatora, Duster, and Lucas's dog Boney. Boney then barked happily as Lucas patted him on the head as the four began to tell stories about how they have been since the beginning of the tournament.

"Well, it appears that they all have someone after all.", Villager stated as he chuckled when he heard another scream from Toon Link.

"It appears that way...", Isabelle said as she ran her arm through her hair. Suddenly, Isabelle noticed a shadow was looming over her. She then turned around and saw a **furious** Masted Hand behind her, steam rising from his body while Isabelle gulped in fear. Master Hand then pointed his finger at Isabelle as the assistant then lost all the color in her face.

"YOU! HOW DID **YOU** KNOW WHO TO INVITE!?", Master Hand boomed. Isabelle then took another gulp as she cleared her throat and tried to act calm in the middle of the interrogation.

"Uh...I just invited all the people who I thought would be welcomed.", she said quietly as Master Hand tightened his...uh...fist up.

"And how many of these... **people**...did you invite?", Master Hand asked angrily.

"Uh...would you want names or a figure?", Isabelle asked. Master Hand then let out an irritated yell as everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Master Hand. The hand then began to breath heavily as he floated over towards the drinks table before grabbing a cup of punch.

"Why do I always have to put up with this?", Master Hand asked.

"Wow! Master Hand is keeping cool, that's a new record for him!", Ryu said. Isabelle then noticed the group he was at and couldn't believe her eyes. Ryu was still wearing his headband, Captain Falcon still had his helmet on, and Snake did not have his hair brushed, he wore only a headband to make it look appropriate. Isabelle then gagged as the other three then looked at her with confused expressions.

"What's the matter?", Snake asked.

"What you're wearing! Doesn't it seem a bit...odd for you!?", Isabelle asked.

"No, but do **you** know what's odd? Ryu is wearing shoes for once!", another voice shouted. The group then turned around and saw a man and a woman walk out of the elevator. They both wore according to what everyone else was wearing, a tuxedo and dress, both had blond hair, but the man had a face that said that he was the joking type while the female had a calm face on. Ryu then smiled as he recognized his old friend.

"Ken! Eliza! You were able to make it!?", Ryu asked as Ken laughed while shaking hands with his friend.

"Yeah! I'm surprised too with all that traffic!", Ken said as he pointed down towards the ground floor. Master Hand then floated over and began inspecting the new guest.

"Hmm...so you're the famous Ken Masters. Interesting...", Master Hand said as he continued inspecting the American martial artist as Ken gave a confused look towards Master Hand.

"Uh...is something wrong?", Ken asked. Master Hand then realized that he was getting too close and backed away from Ken.

"Oh, my bad! Just...uh...checking! Just checking. Oh look, Toon Link needs me...bye!", Master Hand said fastly as he zoomed off, leaving the three confused by what he said.

"Huh? Why would he inspect me of all people?", Ken asked as he scratched his head.

"Maybe he is considering you for the next tournament.", Eliza suggested. Ken then looked down at his wife and smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

"You think? That sounds awesome!", Ken said as he watched Master Hand 'appear' to help Toon Link out. Megaman then gagged as he saw Ken kiss Eliza.

"Ugh... I already have a bad of enough time seeing Mario do that to Peach, I don't need another cheesy couple.", Megaman said.

"You said it bro!", Megaman heard as he turned around and smiled as he saw his brother Protoman running up to him. The two then fist-pumped each other before shaking hands.

"Hey bro! How's it been?", Megaman asked.

"Oh, the same old, same old. Though it could do better with a lot less kissing.", Protoman said as he stared at Eliza before gagging. "Women..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BLUES!?", a **very** angry voice yelled. Megaman and Protoman then jumped up and turned around, only to see their sister, Roll, charging straight at them with a broom in hand. The glare in her optic eyes said that she was not happy with something.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? TELL ME NOW!", she yelled as Megaman and Protoman screamed and began running away as Roll chased after them.

"ISN'T SHE SUPPOSS TO BE WITH DR. LIGHT!?", Megaman asked in a scared tone.

"I DON'T KNOW! THE ONLY THING I **DO** KNOW IS THAT SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!", Protoman screamed as he and Rock ran away from their sister, who was in hot pursuit of them. Fox, Falco, Samus, and Pikachu watched this from afar off as they snickered at the robots' misery.

"Heh heh! This is just too much!", Falco said as everyone chuckled along. Suddenly, a pink cat walked by as Falco gave an excited smile as he walked over and embraced in a hug.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?", Falco asked his girlfriend, Katt. Katt then smiled as she rubbed her stomach, which had grown larger since the last time he had saw her.

"Fine...somewhat. I swear he has your fighting spirit since he kicks often...LIKE NOW!", Katt said as she held onto her stomach and nearly fell over, but Falco grabbed onto her. Katt then stood up and smiled at her boyfriend before wrapping her hand around his head and kissing him on the lips before pulling back and giving him a naughty smile.

"You know...my place is kind of lonely...", she said as Falco gave an excited smile.

"Oh, is it? I just need to check with Master Hand and see if..."

"Falco had a nosebleed today!", Fox said as he snickered quietly with Samus and Pikachu. Falco then tensed up and turned pale as Katt raised an eyebrow and looked at Fox.

"Huh? What did you say?", Katt asked.

"It's nothing babe! Don't listen to him!", Falco interjected. But Fox wasn't through yet, he then grinned mischievously as he pointed at Falco.

"This guy, right here, he had a nosebleed today.", Fox said again. Katt, however, was still confused as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Huh? But I just got here. He doesn't...wait a minute, did someone else make you have a nosebleed!?", Katt asked angrily as Falco felt a sweatdrop fall from his brow as he held up his hands.

"Now, it couldn't be helped...and I didn't mean to...", Falco started. However, that was all Katt needed to hear before she raised her fists at him.

"FALCO!", she yelled as Falco widedned his eyes in horror before turning around and began running towards the pews with Katt hot on his heels.

"FOX, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING...", Falco yelled as Fox, Samus, and Pikachu laughed as Falco let some curse words fly as he and Toon Link ran away from their girlfriends, both of them very angry. Unfortunately for Toon Link, Master Hand left him, leaving Toon Zelda to chase him again.

"HA HA HA! Look at them run!", Fox teased as Falco and Toon Link did their best to stay away from the girls. Fox then grinned as he took a drink from his cup.

"Heh heh, nothing can go wrong!", he said.

"Is this where the wedding is taking place?", a high pitched voice asked as Fox nearly spat his drink from his mouth. He then turned around and saw a little frog and a tall rabbit, both were dressed in tuxedos as they walked into the room. Fox then smiled as he waved to them.

"HEY! SLIPPY! PEPPY!", he called out as the two turned around and smiled when they saw him. They then walked over to the pilot and shook hands with him.

"Hey there Fox, how have you been?", Peppy asked in a cheery tone.

"Oh, fine, still doing alright besides the point that I'm out matched in this tournament.", Fox said as Peppy chuckled at Fox's answer.

"Well, you can only do so much when there are people here with super strength, speed, and durability. Not to mention the weapons or powers they have!", Peppy said. Slippy then noticed Pikachu and pointed at the Pokemon.

"Is this guy pretty powerful?", Slippy asked. Fox then looked at Pikachu and gave a little scoff.

"Unfortunately, yes. He has some great speed and power, specifically electricity. He's also an annoying pest!", Fox said as he growled at Pikachu while Pikachu's cheeks began to spark.

"Well, never heard you complain of this guy. Now, you **have** complained about that Samus guy! Where is the punk, I want to teach him a lesson!", Peppy said as he surveyed the room. Fox's ears then shot up as his face turned pink as Samus raised an eyebrow to him. Fox then chuckled as he twiddled his fingers together.

"Uh...when did I **last** mention this guy?", Fox asked.

"Oh, before the third tournament! Didn't you and Falco call it the 'Brawl' tournament?", Peppy asked as he kept his eyes narrowed in search of Samus. Unbeknownst to him, Samus held her mouth as a little snicker came out as Fox's ears laid down in embarrassment.

"Oh...guess I haven't said much since then huh?", Fox said.

"Yes, now **where** is this Samus guy!?", Peppy demanded. Samus then stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Well, I don't rememeber if I was a guy, but I'm Samus.", she said. Peppy then looked at her and immediately blushed in embarrassment before he reached up and shook her hand.

"Eh heh heh...I'm Peppy...", he said nervously.

"Pleased to meet you!", Samus said. Peppy then studied her for a moment before turning back to Fox.

"Uh... aren't you guys enemies like you described?", Peppy asked as Fox scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...used to be...now, we're...uh...dating.", Fox finished. Peppy then chuckled as he gave Fox a mischievous stare.

"Oh, so you've been looking for some babes now, huh?", Peppy said as he elbowed Fox. Fox then glared at Peppy as Samus and Pikachu began to snicker.

"HEY! PEPPY!", Fox yelled as Peppy laughed at the vulpine's expression. Master Hand then groaned in despair as he looked around the room, seeing that it was getting more packed by the second.

"Oh my word, it's getting crazy in here. There better be no more..."

"PIKACHU!", a young voice called out as Master Hand then let out another groan.

"And there it is...", Master Hand whined. Pikachu's ears then stood up as he turned around to see his best friend, Ash Ketchum. Pikachu then smiled as he ran forward and leaped into the air as Ash caught him and hugged onto him.

"Hey Pikachu, how well have you been doing in the tournament?", Ask asked.

"Pika! Pika pi...", Pikachu said as he let out a sigh. Ash then gave the Pokemon a smile as he scratched Pikachu's cheek.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to become Pokemon Master yet either. But at least I was able to make it here in time!", he said as Pikachu gave him a warm smile. Master Hand then floated over to the two reuniting friends and pointed at Ash.

"Alright, just because he's your Pokemon, doesn't mean that you can come to whatsoever party you wa..."

"Hey, it's Pikachu!", another voice let out as Master Hand looked up, only to remain silent by what he saw. Entering the room were **all** of Ash's friends that he had made, ranging from Misty and Brock, all the way to Lillie and Lana. Master Hand's fingers then began to twitch as he saw all of companions come into the room, forming what was already a small group. Master Hand then turned around to Ash and pointed straight at him again.

"NOW SEE HERE! YOU JUST CAN'T COME INTO EVERY PARTY WE HAVE AND EXPECT TO..."

"Not bring our Pokemon? We have them!", Dawn said as she nodded her head towards the others as they reached into their pockets and pulled out their Pokeballs. Master Hand then jumped in surprise as they all lowered their hands, about to throw them up.

"NO! ST...", but Master Hand was too late. All of the Pokeballs flew through the air as they released all of the Pokemon inside of them, ranging from Psyduck to Incineroar. The Pokemon then looked around and were glad that they were free from their Pokeballs.

"Lop!", Piplup said as the Pokemon all agreed.

"Pika!", Pikachu said before he looked towards his left and saw a certain Pokemon that he grown close to. Next to Dawn was the Pokemon Buneary, standing by Dawn as she held onto her fleece as she noticed Pikachu looking at her. Pikachu then blushed as he jumped down from Ash and stepped towards her.

"Pikachu!", he called out as Buneary then blushed as well, but also smiled. She then stepped forward and took Pikachu's paw as she looked into his eyes and gave a content sigh. Master Hand was then angry at this point as he pointed at the entire group in front of him.

"YOU! HOW **DARE** YOU ALL COME HERE AND INVADE OUR WEDDING!", Master Hand asked.

"Wait, you're getting married too?", Brock asked as Master Hand let out a yell.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WHAT I MEAN IS HOW CAN YOU GUYS DARE TO COME HERE IF YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE TOURNAMENT! WHY I OUGHT TO..."

"GRENIN!", Greninja suddenly yelled as he stepped forward. Ash then looked at him and his smile widened as he saw him.

"GRENINJA! YOU TOO!? AWESOME!", Ash said as he hugged the frog Pokemon. Master Hand then tightened his fist again as he shook his fist in the air.

"GAH! GRENINJA! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO GET RID OF THESE..."

"Wait a minute...", Ash said as he looked at Greninja for a second before turning around towards Master Hand.

"Greninja was still Ash-Greninja when I let him go, why is he turned back to a normal Greninja?", Ash asked. Master Hand then felt everyone looking at him as he looked around the room.

"Well...uh... you see...uh... I transformed him back when..."

"HEY! Wait a minute, why do you have **two** of my Pokemon!", Ash suddenly yelled. Master Hand then backed away as he noticed the others starting to suddenly catch on.

"HEY! HE'S RIGHT!", Serena shouted.

"YEAH! WHY DO **YOU** HAVE HIS POKEMON AND **STILL** NOT LET US IN!?", Kiawe interrogated.

"Um... I...uh...", Master Hand sputtered as he noticed the group, everyone was glaring at him. Thankfully, Toadsworth came running into the room as he had a panicked expression on his face.

"OH GOODNESS! ISABELLE! MASTER HAND! PEACH NEEDS YOUR OPINION ON SOMETHING REAL QUICK!", Toadsworth shouted. Master Hand then took his opportunity and zoomed pass the Pokemon trainers and straight towards Toadsworth.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID! STAY AS LONG AS YOU LIKE!", Master Hand yelled as he, Isabelle, and Toadsworth ran back over towards Peach's dressing room. _"PHEW! NEARLY HAD ME!_ ", Master Hand thought as they went down the hallway. Ash then looked back at his friends as he gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

"GOOD WORK GUYS! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS FISHY WHEN I SAW GRENINJA HERE!", he said. Suddenly, Mario came up to the group and smiled while sticking out his hand.

"So, you're-a Pikachu's friend? Nice to-a meet you! I'm-a Mario!", Mario said as he shakes Ash's hand.

"Oh, you're then mascot of Nintendo then huh? Well, I'm Ash Ketchum, and these are my friends!", Ash said as he motioned towards everyone in the group. Mario then looked and smiled as he noticed that everyone was all dressed nicely in tuxedos and dresses respectively.

"Why, I must-a thank you all for looking so sharp and nice today. It's-a big day for me, as you know!", Mario said as everyone gave him and encouraging smile.

"Hey man, you can do it! Just be confident!", Ash encouraged.

"Says the guy that was shocked when I kissed you! But I suppose it's destiny since look who's with Greninja!", Serena said as she pointed at Greninja as everyone looked and saw Delphox with the frog Pokemon. They were both hugging each other as their little children, a Froakie and a Fennekin, were both jumping in joy to see their father. Mario then chuckled as everyone gasped at what they saw.

"So Ash, is-a Greninja yours as well?", Mario asked. Ash then looked at him, only his face had turned pale in disbelief at what he saw.

"Uh...he was...but I'm shocked to see that his mate is Serena's Delphox...", Ash said in a dumbfounded tone.

"That means we're meant for each other!", Serena said as she hugged onto him.

"Now hold on a minute! **His** Pikachu is with **my** Buneary!", Dawn suddenly said as she pointed at Pikachu and Buneary, who were both embarrassed by the attention that they were now receiving. Both blushed as everyone laid their eyes upon them.

"Now what does your 'destiny' say to that!?", Dawn asked as Serena gave her a glare.

"Hey wait now, I'm pretty sure Ash should make up his own decisions. Besides, **I** know him best!", Misty said as she joined the fray. The three girls then began to argue as everyone else sweat-dropped and backed away from them.

"Hey Ash, can you teach some tricks to pick up girls?", Brock asked as Ash facepalmed himself.

"BROCK, I DON'T EVEN **KNOW** HOW I CAUGHT THEIR ATTENTION!", Ash exclaimed.

"Well, do you have an idea about what I should do?", Brock asked.

" **WE'VE** GOT A SUGGESTION! **MOVE**!", a voice suddenly yelled as everyone looked back and saw Megaman and Protoman running their way with Roll still behind them. Ash and Brock then froze up in fear as Megaman and Protoman ran right into them, making all four of them collapse onto the ground.

"Oh...", Ash groaned.

"Hey, we told you to move.", Protoman said as he and Megaman stood up.

"ROCK! BLUES!", Roll then yelled as the two robots looked back and jumped in fear.

"AHHHH!", they both yelled as they began to run away again as Roll chased after them.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE DR. LIGHT HEARS ABOUT THIS!", she yelled as the chase continued on. Mario couldn't help but notice that the whole room still had some chasing happening with Falco and Toon Link still running as well. Mario then facepalmed himself as he rubbed his temple.

"Oh Mama Mia! I thought this-a was a wedding, not the five hundred yard dash!", Mario exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! Things couldn't **possibly** get worse!", Sonic said as joined up with Mario.

"SONIC-CU!", a voice yelled.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Sonic suddenly yelled as he recognized that voice. Mario then turned around and saw the hedgehog's number one fan... **and stalker** , Amy Rose. Amy was dressed in a pink dress unlike the usual black or white, and she had the biggest smile on her face as she noticed Sonic in front of her.

"OH SONIC! THIS PLACE IS **AMAZING** FOR OUR WEDDING!", she exclaimed. Sonic then took off, but couldn't go anywhere fast enough due to the tuxedo he was wearing.

"OH NO! NOT THIS SCENARIO AGAIN! **HELP**!", Sonic cried out as Any began to chase him down.

"SONIC, YOU GEF BACK HERE THIS SECOND! THERE'S **NO** WAY YOU'RE ESCAPING ME **THIS** TIME!", Amy exclaimed as Sonic joined up with Falco and Toon Link as the three girls began to chase them.

"Mama Mia! This is-a nightmare!", Mario exclaimed.

"Hey guys, is Cloud here?", someone asked as Mario turned around and sighed in relief. It was Tifa Lockhart, clothed in a fancy black dress as her smile beamed from her face.

"Oh, hello Tifa! Cloud is-a here, but I don't know where right-a now.", Mario said.

"Hey there girlfriend!", Bayonetta then greeted as she, Samus, and Pikachu came over and joined up with Tifa. Tifa then looked down and giggled as she saw Pikachu in a tuxedo coat.

"Hey there cutie! You're looking fine!", she said.

"Pika!", Pikachu said as Tifa giggled in response. Master Hand was then coming down the hallway as he griped about something with Peach.

"I swear, if she doesn't choose something soon, I'll...AAAAHHHH!", Master Hand yelled as he ducked behind the wall before peeping back into the room.

"Oh no! The trio is back together again!", Master Hand gulped as he saw the three girls. Link then noticed Master Hand's behavior and rasied an eyebrow in response.

"Hey Master Hand, what are you talking about?", Link asked. Master Hand then quickly pulled Link into the hallway as they peeped around the corner as Master Hand pointed towards the three girl group.

"THEM! They are the most terrifying group I have ever seen! Get in their way and they **will** beat you to a bloody pulp! I feel sorry for the fellow who becomes their victim...", Master Hand said. Suddenly, he noticed Wario and Waluigi peeking at the girls from beneath a table as Wario began to drool while Waluigi cowered in fear.

"Come on bro! I need to-a get closer!", Wario said.

"But didn't you tell-a me that Bayonetta warned you about getting close?", Waluigi asked fearfully.

"Not if-a she doesn't notice you! Now help-a me get...AARGH! LEG CRAMP!", Wario exclaimed as he tried to stand up, only to realize that his leg had cramped up due to the suit and the position he was kneeling in. Wario then knocked over the table as Waluigi then ran off while the three girls looked behind them and glared at the fat man. Wario then grabbed his leg while muttering some words before he looked up and saw Tifa towering over him. Wario's face then turned pale as his mustache drooped downward.

"Hey! Remember me! You pinched my butt the first time I crossed paths with you!", Tifa said as she raised her fist up.

"Oh no...", Wario said as Tifa, Bayonetta, and Samus began to lay the smack down on Wario as Waluigi watched in fear while Pikachu cheered on the girls.

"WAAAAHHHH!", Wario cried as he recieved punches and kicks from the girls.

"Nope! Not dealing with that right now!", Master Hand said as he watched Wario get pummeled.

"Hmph! Coward!", Snake said as Master Hand glared at him.

 _*Beep-Beep!*_

Snake then heard his Codec go off as his eyes widened in surprise before he knelt down and **somehow** pulled a cardboard box from out of nowhere and placed it above him as everyone nearby looked at the sight in awe.

"B...BUT...HOW DID HE DO **THAT**!?", Brock asked, flabbergasted by what he saw.

"Even **we** don't know!", Link said. Inside the box, Snake pressed his ear against his Codec earpiece as he grabbed the monitor out of his pocket that he **also** snuck out of the mansion and turned it on. When it turned completely on, another man was on the other side of the monitor that Snake knew as Otacon.

"Otacon, what is it?", Snake asked as Otacon gave a big grin.

 _"I have a riddle for you Snake. What's handsome, has glasses, and is in this room?",_ Otacon asked. Snake's eyes then widened as he threw the cardboard box off of him and saw Otacon at the other side of the room. Otacon then walked forward as Snake smiled at his friend.

"Otacon! So glad you could make it!", Snake said.

"Yep! Colonel gave me time off to come here, specifically for something 'special'.", Otacon said. Master Hand then glared at the man and pointed a finger at him.

"YOU! OUT! WE HAVE TOO MANY GUESTS!", Master Hand yelled as Otacon pressed his glasses up before opening a computer that he was carrying.

"Oh, then I guess you won't need me. I've already hacked into **all** of the security cameras in and outside of this building, even some across the street! In simple terms, I have a three hundred and sixty degree view of the building in case if Bowser attacked. My 'special' mission I was assigned by the Colonel.", Otacon said. Master Hand remained silent for a few seconds before pointing at Otacon again.

"YOU! STAY! YOU'RE USEFUL!", Master Hand said as Otacon gave a smug smile at Master Hand.

"Thank you! And by the way, was the **other** hand that I saw your brother?", Otacon asked.

"Huh? **Other** hand?", Master Hand asked.

"Yes, I saw him exit the elevator with a **bunch** of suitcases on a cart.", Otacon said. Suddenly, Master Hand's mood brightned up as he looked down the hallway.

"Thank you for telling me! You're better than I thought! Smashers! Come here!", Master Hand called. Every smasher then looked towards him and began to walk over towards him...or carry in the case of Samus and Bayonetta as they dragged a beaten up Wario. As the smashers began to come together, Megaman, Protoman, Falco, Toon Link, and Sonic then raced towards the hallway door with the girls right behind them.

"WAIT FOR US!", Toon Link yelled as he pushed with all his might and leaped towards the group as Link and Luigi caught him while Toon Zelda stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"I'M SORRY KATT! I'LL TALK WITH YOU LATER! BYE!", Falco yelled back as Katt stopped and rubbed her stomach, but not without giving Falco a dirty look as he joined up with his group.

"So, had a nice trip?", Fox asked.

"Shut up!", Falco yelled as Fox laughed in response.

"HURRY! MAYBE YOU CAN JOIN US!", Megaman shouted to Protoman as they ran towards the door. But Protoman unfortunately tripped and fell to the ground as Megaman kept on running.

"BRO! HELP ME!", Protoman pleaded. Megaman was about to stop, but he saw Roll coming up upon Protoman very fast before he shook his head and continued running.

"SORRY BRO! I'LL BUY YOU AN E-TANK AFTER THIS!", Megaman yelled as Protoman tried to crawl towards the smashers.

"BRO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!", Protoman cried. Suddenly, he saw that a shadow had fallen over him as he rolled around and saw Roll standing over him with her broom in hand. She then raised it above her head as she aimed for Protoman's head.

"NOW YOU MUST PAY!", she yelled.

"NOOOOO!", Protoman man yelled. Across from the room, Sonic kept running as fast as he could while Amy began to catch up to him.

"SONIC! COME HERE!", she yelled angrily as Sonic's eyes widened in fear as he gave one last push.

"CLOSS THE DOORS!", he yelled as Robin and Pac-Man then began to close the doors as Sonic dived through in just enough time as the doors closed shut.

WHAM!

The smashers could hear groaning from the other side of the door as everyone remained quiet. Amy had just ran into the closed door head first. The smashers then heard nothing but silence as they looked at each other.

"Is she still there?", Yoshi asked.

"I don't know.", Ike said as he pressed his ear against the door.

WHAM!

"SONIC! YOU HAD BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR! I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!", Amy yelled from the other side as she continued pounding on the door. The smashers then slowly walked away as they went towards a back room as they heard Amy continuing her pounding on the door.

"Man, we're-a sorry you have to put up with **that**.", Mario said as he patted Sonic's back.

"Thanks Mario, I thought I was a goner!", Sonic said as Master Hand then opened a door before motioning them into it. In the room, Crazy Hand was waiting in there with a whole bunch of suitcases in the room as he whistled in patience. When he saw that they came in, he the greeted his brother.

"See bro! Plan B.T.B. was a success so far!", Crazy Hand said.

"B.T.B.?", Samus asked.

"Beat The Bowser.", Crazy Hand explained as the smashers went 'ohhh'. Crazy Hand then began to open the suitcases as the smashers looked inside, only to shake their heads in confusion.

"HEY! MY BLASTER!", Fox said as he drew out his gun from the suitcase.

"OURS TOO!", Falco said as he and Wolf pulled out theirs.

"WHAT!? MY BUSTER SWORD!?", Cloud asked as he pulled out his huge weapon.

"MY SET OF PISTOLS!?", Bayonetta asked astonished.

"RAGNELL!?", Ike asked beguiled.

"ALRIGHT, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE MASTER HAND!?", Snake asked as everyone looked at their weapons. Master Hand then cleared his throat as he was about to explain why their weapons were here.

"Okay, here's the plan. We **know** Bowser is going to drop by and destroy the place any minute now, **that's** why Crazy Hand packed **all** of your weapons while we left to get here early!", Master Hand explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember not seeing Master Hand in our group.", Pit said.

"Anyway, we know that if we show our weapons, we would cause a panick. That's why Crazy here brought along some cloaking devices to make sure that nobody knows what's going on. Allow me to demonstrate.", Master Hand said as he looked at Cloud and put the cloaking device on the Buster Sword, turning it completely invisible as everyone else awed at it.

"See? Total success!", Master Hand said.

"You know that I'm going to have a hard time sitting properly with this on my back, right?", Cloud asked.

"Eh, sacrifice for love.", Master Hand said as Cloud rolled his eyes.

 _"Attention everybody! Please take your seats! The wedding will begin as soon as we get everything ready!",_ Toadsworth said over the intercom. The smashers then looked at each before looking at Master Hand, who nodded his body at them.

"Alright, battle stations and seats everyone! Just be ready for an attack from Bowser!", Master Hand said. The villain smashers then looked at each other and nodded their heads suspiciously, but Master Hand took no note of it as he led everyone back to the chapel room. The group then walked out of the room and put the cloaking devices on their weapons as they neared the chapel room.

"Get ready everyone, this may be more troublesome than we thought!", Master Hand said as he opened up the grand doors.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _Well, the wedding is technically the **next** chapter, I did say I wanted this story to be about six chapters l just wanted some more Nintendo characters and ones related to Nintendo to join as well (and make Master Hand suffer. MUAH HAH HAH HAH!). I also want to confess that I have no knowledge on Pokemon, so I had to search up everything, so please don't kill me over their characterization, please? Also, I wanted a more humorous chapter, hence all the chasing. I also based Roll somewhat off the Archie comics (man, those were some good comics), so that is why she chased her brothers, due to sibling rivalry. StiII, I do want to apologise to everyone who thought it would be the wedding chapter, you just have to wait for the next one. Speaking of which, the next is the final chapter in this story, so the tension is up I guess. I also want to say that I do like Sonic, I just like to punish him for his cocky attitude sometimes though. Though I do see that it does come off as abusive sometimes, which is great for me to write about something heart-warming in the next chapter. I would like to thank you guys for being patient and loyal as well, I know that I can be **extremely** late with these uploads. However, don't expect a new chapter this Saturday, I have a SAT test and want to make sure I get a good score. Don't worry, I'll try to write some of the story down in the meantime. But back on the story, will Mario and Peach have a wonderful wedding? Will Bowser cause a great attack? Will this tear the heroes and the villains apart? Only one story has then answer, this one! (Yes, I know, very cheesy.) Find out next time on 'The Union'! Until then, adios! I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners._


	6. Chapter 6

_(Author's pre-note)_

 _I don't own any of the characters, all characters rights go to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco, Square Enix, and Konami...wait a minute, why am I saying this_ _ **now**_ _? Huh, I usually do this at the beginning of each of my stories... something weird is up..._

* * *

Bowser looked over at what held his prize. His eyes gleamed in anticipation of his victory. Oh how that stupid Mario didn't see this one coming, an attack that would catch everyone off guard, even Master Hand! Bowser then looked at the other buildings beside the main one he was after and snapped his fingers. This would only take a second. He then formed his teeth into a sinister smile as he bellowed to himself.

"HA HA HA! THIS IS A GREAT ATTACK! I MUST ADMIT THAT I HAVE OUTDONE MYSELF **THIS** TIME!", Bowser laughed.

"YEAH! THIS ROCKS POPS!", Bowser Jr. agreed as he jumped up and down in glee. Bowser then looked down at the building and smiled as he thought of the prize for himself that awaited inside the chapel.

"This will be over in a cinch!", Bowser said as he grinned evilly.

* * *

"Get ready everyone, this is going to be more troublesome than we thought!", Master Hand said as he opened the grand doors. To everyone's surprise, everything was calm. Everyone was in a seat and were enjoying themselves as they watched the smashers enter the room. Sonic, Megaman, Toon Link, and Falco, however, searched around the room for the girls that had been chasing them. Unfortunately for Falco, he spotted Katt sitting on one side of the pews. She still looked angry at him, making Falco nervous. Falco then spun around and tried to make it look like he was talking to Captain Falcon, but Katt saw through his trick. Megaman then saw Roll sitting down on one of the front row pews; thankfully, he saw his brother, alive at that too. Megaman then slid into the pew that Protoman was in and sat next to him as quietly as he could be.

"Hey bro, sorry I had to...what happened to you?", Megaman asked. Protoman's face and hair was all covered in dust and some other particles of whatever they were as he looked at Megaman sternly.

"I got left behind, that's what happened.", he said as Megaman smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Toon Link hid behind the other children smashers as they walked along the pews until he saw Toon Zelda sitting in the middle row, still catching her breath after all that chasing. Toon Link then tensed up as he tapped Ness on the shoulder.

"Hey Ness, why don't we all just sit in this pew while I'm in the middle?", Toon Link asked. Ness then looked at the other children smashers as they shrugged their shoulders and began to pile down the pew, hiding Toon Link in the middle. After they were all seated, Toon Link gave out a relieved sigh. Sonic carefully tip-toed along the aisle of pews, nervous that Amy would pop out and begin to chase him again. He sure wasn't ready to deal with her after she pratically beat the door after he escaped her. He then took a couple of more steps as he looked towards his left.

"Man, being stalked by Amy is without a doubt the **worst** thing in my life!", Sonic said quietly to himself.

"MPPH!", a voice behind him yelled as Sonic spun around and saw Amy in front of him. Sonic then jumped into the air as his blue quills turned white in an instant.

"AAARGGHH!", Sonic yelled as he covered his face. But after a few seconds (and regaining his original blue color), Sonic realized something, Amy hadn't pounced on him like she normally did. Sonic then looked up, only to shake his head in disbelief at what he saw. Amy was indeed the one that made the noise, but the **reason** she made the noise was because she was tied up, chest and feet, and duck tape was put over her mouth! Sonic could only stare in awe at what he saw while Amy tried her best to untie herself, **someone** had **successfully** tied Amy Rose up!

"Huh!? But...but **who** did this!?", Sonic shouted out loud as Amy seethed at him. Sonic then heard a chuckle as Tifa came up behind him and punched lightly on the shoulder.

"You're welcome! Though I must admit, she was starting to get **very** annoying! Thankfully, I let her try some of my punches and kicks, she couldn't even react or fight back! She couldn't even stop me from tying her up!", Tifa said as Sonic smiled at her.

"Aw man, thanks! Do you mind if I take her out Cloud?", Sonic asked as Cloud glared at him, but that was nothing compared to the fiery glare Amy shot at him as she continued to struggle herself free. Sonic then walked up to the front pew and flopped down as he laid his head into his hands.

"Ahh...nothing to worry about right now.", the hedgehog sighed happily.

"Well, except for Bowser. He could drop in at any minute.", Pac-Man whispered as he sat down next to the hedgehog. Sonic then let out a little groan as he sat up on the pew.

"Urgh...good point. At least we have some equipment to fight back against him if he shows up.", Sonic whispered back, trying not to get the audience's attention.

"What do you mean **if**? He **will** show up, and he'll kidnap Peach again!", Master Hand whispered as he floated next to them.

"That's why you have me! I already have every cameras all around us searching for anything suspicious!", Otacon said as he opened up his computer and looked at a couple of different camera angles that were on the screen.

"Nothing yet, but that won't stop me from making sure nothing happens.", he said.

"Good. I'll check in up with you every now and then to make sure everything goes alright. We don't need any monkey play happening without our notice.", Master Hand said.

"OH! OOHH HOOO HOO!", Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong suddenly shouted, making Master Hand jump as he turned around.

"WHAT!? IS SOMETHING WRONG!?", he asked frantically. But he then sighed in relief as he saw that it wasn't Bowser, but instead Candy Kong and Dixie Kong. The two male Kongs eyes were turned into the shape of hearts as they bugged out of their sockets as the two female Kongs entered the room. The two females then laughed as they watched Donkey and Diddy race over towards them, stumbling over everyone in the way as everyone else moved out of the way. The two then stopped when they were about a foot away and stood straight up, without any slouch. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then bowed and held out their hand as Candy Kong and Dixie Kong looked at each other and giggled before taking their boyfriend's hands as they were escorted to their seats. Mario couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Donkey Kong become **much** more cautious about how he usually acted and moved as he walked with Candy by his side.

"Heh heh! I have-a **never** seen Donkey Kong this-a cautious before.", Mario said.

"Indeed. It appears that Donkey Kong has a love more strong for something else than his bananas.", Palutena stated.

"Hmm...could you help that with me and Robin, he always has a book than flowers for me.", Lucina joked as she thought about her tactician.

"No! He's a monster! You deserve better!", Lucina then shot her head up as she glared at the plumber and goddess in front of her.

"How dare you! Robin is no monster! He's the sweetest person I could ever want!", Lucina scolded. However, Mario and Palutena were looking at each other nervously before looking back at the princess.

"Uh... **we** didn't-a say that...", Mario said as Lucina looked at them them baffled.

"What? But who said that?", Lucina asked. Palutena then pointed behind the princess as Lucina turned around and gasped in happiness as she saw a familiar person with a distinct brand on his right shoulder. Lucina the hugged the figure as the figure hugged her back.

"FATHER!", she yelled in happiness as Chrom squeezed his daughter in her arms.

"Daughter! How have you been since we last met?", he asked as the two separated from each other.

"Oh, wonderful father! It's even better since a new tournament will be starting soon and new fighters will join us!", she said as Chrom's eyebrows rised and he smiled while scratching his chin.

"Oh...a new tournament eh? I wonder if **I** will join...", he said.

"YOU!", Master Hand suddenly yelled as he zoomed forward and stopped in front of Chrom before pointing at him.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHO TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE DOING THIS!? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TECHNOLOGY!", Master Hand interrogated as Chrom glared at the hand in front of him. Chrom then put on a smug smile as he pointed at Isabelle, who was talking with the Villager and was blushing as she continued talking with him.

"She did. She sent a letter to me. Besides, I have to make sure my daughter isn't hurt by any monsters.", Chrom said as Lucina facepalmed herself as Master Hand gave the father a puzzled look.

"What? What 'monsters' are you talking about?", Master Hand asked. Chrom then narrowed his eyes as he pointed towards one if the pews and glared at the tactician in that pew.

"THERE! THERE'S THE MONSTER!", Chrom hissed in a whispered voice as Master Hand turned around and saw Robin talking to Snake.

"Robin? You must be delusional! Robin would never hurt Lucina!", Master Hand said as Lucina a gave her father a satisfied nod.

"See? Master Hand agrees with..."

"I mean, Robin blushes when he sees any woman in a bathing suit, how would he ever attempt something like sleeping with Lucina?", Master Hand blurted out as Lucina facepalmed herself again in annoyance.

"Oh great, you gave him **that** ammo to use!", she said. Chrom then took Lucina by the hand and began to walk away with her as he kept his eyes on Robin.

"Come Lucina, let's go get our seats.", he said.

"Sorry, but the men are to be seated on one side, and the women on the other.", Master Hand said as Chrom stopped and glared at the hand while letting Lucina's hand go.

"You made up that rule just right now, didn't you?", he asked in a irritated tone.

"No, I made it up before we got here. **You** arrived too late to hear it.", Master Hand said in a snobbish tone as Chrom looked at Lucina and nodded at her.

"It's okay daughter, sit wherever you want, I'll make sure that the monster won't stare at you.", he said before he walked over to the men's side of the pews and sat right behind a couple rows as he kept his watch on Robin, who didn't even notice or sense someone was watching him. Master Hand and Lucina then sighed simultaneously as they watched Chrom watch Robin like a hawk.

"He doesn't have to worry about him.", Lucina whined.

"Yeah, if anyone he should be worried about is Snake. The soldier is a pervert.", Master Hand said. Suddenly, Snake raised his head from his conversation with Robin as he looked around the room.

"ALRIGHT, WHO SAID THAT!?", Snake yelled.

"NOT ME!", Sonic suddenly yelled.

"Why, it was King Dedede Snake, you know how that penguin insults everyone else.", Master Hand lied. Snake then fumed as he turned his head and saw King Dedede sitting with the other villain smashers.

"WHY THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING PENGUIN! THE NEXT TIME HE'S ALONE, HE'LL GET IT!", Snake vowed as he returned to his conversation with Robin. Mario then turned around and gave Master Hand an ashamed look.

"Now Master Hand, you can't-a just lie like-a that. King Dedede doesn't deserve that.", Mario said. Master Hand then gave Mario a 'oh really?' look.

"Are you sure?", Master Hand asked. Mario was about to answer, but then thought about how King Dedede had acted throughout the whole tournament so far.

"Uhh... **then again** , who's to-a say that the tub of lard **doesn't** deserve this.", Mario said as Master Hand gave a satisfied nod. Master Hand then noticed Trainer Red walking by with Lucario and Samus, but without his own Pokemon.

"Hey Red, you can let them out now.", Master Hand said as Trainer Red raised an eyebrow, only to widen his eyes as he dug into his pockets.

"OH RIGHT! SORRY GUYS!", Red said as he threw his three Pokeballs as Charizard, Squirtle, and Ivysaur came out. The three Pokemon had bowties on their necks as they straightened out and stood straight up.

"Saur!", Ivysaur said.

"Char!", Charizard replied.

"Squirtle!", the turtle Pokemon said. Squirtle then noticed Samus and looked at her dress as he smiled and pointed at the bounty hunter.

"Squirtle!", he said.

"What did he say?", Lucina asked.

"He said that Samus looks nice in the dress.", Lucario said as Samus let out an 'aw' at the compliment.

"Well thank you Squirtle!", Samus said as she knelt down and kissed Squirtle on the cheek. Squirtle's pupils then shrunk as his blue skin turned pink before he smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Squirtle...", he said as he continued blushing.

"Alrighty, time for the piano to start playing right now.", Master Hand said.

"Who's playing it?", Mario asked, but before Master Hand could answer, he zipped his body around and pointed towards the instrument.

"CRAZY, TOUCH A KEY AND YOU'RE DEAD!", Master Hand yelled.

"Aw...", Crazy Hand complained as he got off the piano bench and floated over towards the men's pews. Master Hand then turned back around towards Mario and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Eh heh heh...we weren't able to book a pianist.", Master Hand confessed as Mario facepalmed himself and breathed in and out deeply.

"So...how are-a we going to get one?", Mario asked.

"I think someone here could play.", Master Hand said as he looked at Ganondorf. The Gerudo then noticed Master Hand looking at him before scowling at him.

"Don't even think about it!", Ganondorf warned. Master Hand then turned his attention towards Mewtwo before a light bulb went off in his head. Master Hand then floated over towards the Pokemon as Mewtwo looked at Master Hand with his purple eyes as he glared at Master Hand.

"What is it?", Mewtwo asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why Mewtwo, Lucario told me about how you abandoned him a few days ago at the mall when the fangirls chased you.", Master Hand said in a sugar-coated voice. Mewtwo then raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at Master Hand.

"And...?", Mewtwo asked, wanting to know what this had to do with anything.

"Well, as you know, a smasher never leaves another smasher behind, even if they are heroes or villains. And for punishment for breaking that rule, you will be playing the piano for us.", Master Hand said as Mewtwo's eyes widened in horror as he scooted back across the pew.

"WHAT!?", he yelled.

"Why yes, you will be playing the piano for us right now. Unless, of course, you **don't** want to be on my good side and force me to disqualify you from the tournament.", Master Hand said as he looked at his own fingers (?). Mewtwo remained sitting there for a few seconds before pointing his shaking hand at the creator of the tournament.

"YO...YOU...YOU CAN'T DO THIS!", Mewtwo yelled.

"Well, I technically **can**. But then again, are you willing to find out?", Master Hand smugly asked. Mewtwo remained quiet for a few seconds before snarling at Master Hand as he got up and floated over towards the piano. Mewtwo then put his hands on the keys and feet at the pedestals as he growled while the whole room erupted into laughter at what they saw.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS MASTER HAND!", Mewtwo yelled as he began to start playing. Master Hand then chuckled as Mario gave Master Hand a puzzled look.

"Master Hand, were you **really** going to-a get rid of him?", Mario asked.

"No, not for this.", Master Hand whispered as Mario snickered in response.

"HA! That will-a...wait, for-a **this**? What do you mean?", Mario whispered. Master Hand then loomed over Mario's ear as the two began to walk up the aisle.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later. Right now, go up there and get ready for a wedding!", Master Hand whispered. Mario then smiled as he looked up the aisle at where he was to be wedded, but he noticed that something was missing.

"Uh... Master Hand...where's the ring boy?", Mario asked. Master Hand then groaned as he stopped floating.

"CRUD! I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!", Master Hand said.

"Should I-a get one of the boys?", Mario asked.

"No, I think I know who to choose.", Master Hand said as he floated up the aisle as he stopped by the pew that had Ash, Pikachu, Greninja, and Froakie seated in.

"Hey Pikachu, would you be our ring boy?", Master Hand asked. Pikachu's ears then shot up as his eyes gleamed in excitement as he looked back at Ash, who smiled at the Pokemon.

"Go on buddy, have a blast!", Ash said as Pikachu jumped up and down in excitement.

"Pika!", Pikachu shouted as he ran off of the pew and towards the pulpit as he stopped and was given a ring and pillow to hold onto. A couple of cheers and aws were heard from the audience as Pikachu stood up and held the ring case on the pillow.

"Yay! Pikachu is ring boy!", Zelda said happily.

"That's my buddy!", Samus cheered.

"Hey, as long as **I** don't have to do it!", Toon Link said as the cheers calmed down. Master Hand then looked at the clock in the room and noticed that it was fifteen minutes left until the wedding was to be commenced. Suddenly, he realized that something was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's the cake!?", he said to himself as he surveyed the room. There were **many** different kinds of food there, but the wedding cake was not in the room! Master Hand then began to sweat as he nervously looked around the room, uncertain about what to do.

"Oh no! The wedding will take place in fifteen minutes, and we **still** don't have the cake!", Master Hand said to himself. Suddenly, Luigi walked over to him and motioned his finger for Master Hand.

"The cake is-a what you're worried about? Don't-a worry! Follow us!", Luigi said as he, Trainer Red, and his Pokemon were at the elevator. Master Hand then followed Luigi as the group then pressed the bottom floor button as they waited inside the elevator car. After a couple of minutes, the elevator dinged and the doors opened up as the group stepped out.

"This-a way.", Luigi said as he led everyone to the back door. After he opened the door, Master Hand saw a delivery truck from a bakery and heard a hearty laugh as an orange figure showed itself as he opened the back doors of the truck.

"OH THANK YOU MASTER HAND FOR LETTING ME BAKE THE CAKE! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!", the figure said as he rolled out the cake. If Master Hand had eyes, they would bug out as he saw the cake. It was twenty feet high and fifteen feet long, standing on two tiers. Master Hand was speechless as he looked at Luigi and then pointed at the cake.

"WHY...THAT CAKE IS AMAZING! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?", Master Hand asked as the orange figure gave out a chuckle.

"I'm Chef Kawasaki, a friend of Kirby.", Kawasaki introduced himself.

"THANK **YOU** FOR THE CAKE! THERE'S ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE IN..."

"Uh... Master Hand...how are we able to get it up there?", Trainer Red asked. Master Hand then stopped what he was saying and looked up the building. That was a good question, how were they able to get this amazing cake all the way up to the top floor? Chef Kawasaki's eyes then widened as he sat down and began to cry.

"OH NO! I'M SO SORRY! I... I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT! AND IF WE CAN'T GET THIS CAKE UP IN TIME, IT WILL BEGIN TO MELT FROM THE HEAT!", Chef Kawasaki cried as tears began to flow from his eyes. Master Hand didn't know what to do, a poor chef was heart broken and a couple needed their cake soon.

"Don't-a worry, I got this!", Luigi said as he dug through his pockets. After a second, he pulled out a blue mushroom as Master Hand then gasped in shock.

"Luigi, you saved the day! A Mini-Mushroom!", Master Hand exclaimed as Luigi touched the cake with the mushroom, making it shrink to where it was two feet tall and a foot wide. Chef Kawasaki then stopped crying as he looked at his cake and smiled like a madman.

"OH LUIGI! YOU'RE MY HERO!", Chef Kawasaki yelled as he bear-hugged Luigi as the plumber began to gasp for air.

"GAH! OXYGEN PLEASE!", Luigi pleaded as Chef Kawasaki let the plumber go as Master Hand chuckled.

"Chef Kawasaki, since you baked the cake, why don't you stay for the wedding?", Master Hand offered. Chef Kawasaki then widedned his eyes in joy as his mouth quivered in excitement.

"Y...you mean it!?", he asked.

"But of course!", Master Hand said. Chef Kawasaki then threw his hands into the air as he gave out a happy cheer.

"YES! I WILL BE A GUEST AT THE MOST ANTICIPATED WEDDING OF ALL TIME, AND EVERYONE IS EATING **MY** CAKE!", Chef Kawasaki exclaimed.

"Well, we have to get up there first.", Master Hand chuckled. Chef Kawasaki then grabbed the steering handles as Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard stood next to the cake to make sure it didn't fall off. Luigi and Master Hand then opened the doors as Chef Kawasaki wheeled in the cake and then followed Trainer Red to the elevator as they all piled in and rode the elevator to the top floor. Chef Kawasaki then began to giggle uncontrollably as he thought about the wedding.

"OH MAN! I'M HERE, I'M HERE, I'M HERE!", Chef Kawasaki kept saying over and over to himself.

"Ah, someone who is **actually** useful for this wedding. This will...wait a minute, do I hear **booing**?", Master Hand asked as everyone else in the elevator car listened as a noise was soon heard.

"Squirt!", Squirtle said as he nodded his head.

"Yeah! I here something as well!", Trainer Red agreed.

"But what could it be? Is something wrong with the wedding?", Chef Kawasaki asked nervously.

"We'll find out.", Master Hand said as the elevator doors opened as the group wheeled the cake into the hallway. They all then heard the noise again as a tune was accompanying it.

"Huh? What is-a that?", Luigi asked. Master Hand then focused carefully until he recognized one of the sounds.

"Wait a minute, is that a **piano**!?", Master Hand suddenly yelled out loud. He then zoomed forward into the chapel room, only to hear booing and a different tune being played on the piano. Otacon then turned around and walked back to Master Hand as he kept checking his computer screen for something.

"Sorry about the booing, but as soon as you left, Mewtwo began playing a different tune and..."

"OH...MEWTWO IS THE GREATEST! BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE... AND MASTER HAND! WHY DOES THAT JERK BELIEVE...I AM A ONE-MAN BAND!", Mewtwo suddenly sang out in beats of music as everyone booed at him. Otacon then cringed as he saw Master Hand turn a little bit red.

...that happened.", Otacon said. Master Hand remained quiet for a few seconds before returning back to his original color and clearing his throat.

"Well, he's about to be taught a lesson.", Master Hand stated before floating quietly and stealthy behind the pews as he made his way up to the piano that Mewtwo was playing at. Everyone else then noticed, but Master Hand motioned them to be quiet...except Amy, she was still tied up and was struggling to get free and catch Sonic. Master Hand then slithered up to the piano as Mewtwo kept singing and playing before Master Hand zipped behind him as Mewtwo looked back and saw that the audience had become quiet. Mewtwo then raised an eyebrow as Master Hand reached up and grabbed the piano's keyboard cover before slamming it right down.

SLAM!

Mewtwo's eyes then widedned as his pupils shrunk before screaming.

"OH SWEET ARCEUS!", Mewtwo yelled before lifting the lid up. He then looked at his fingers and saw that they were red and swollen; he then looked back and saw Master Hand before flying into a fit of rage.

"YOU IDIOT! MY FINGERS ARE PROBABLY BROKEN!", Mewtwo yelled.

"Then you should play a tune much slower than before. Don't worry, Dr. Mario will bandage you up.", Master Hand said as he began to float away while Dr. Mario came up as Mewtwo turned around from his seat and held out his hands. The whole audience remained quiet as Master Hand floated by them while Luigi and the others began bringing in the cake.

"I'm beginning to wonder how Pikachu is still alive if things like this always happens.", Ash said.

"Oh, that usually only happens to the villain smashers.", Master Hand said as the villain smashers growled at Master Hand.

"Did anyone order a cake!?", Chef Kawasaki asked with a hearty laugh as everyone turned around and saw the shrunken cake being wheeled over towards its spot. Everyone then looked at each other and began to murmur.

"Well...it looks...nice.", Fox said.

"But...for Mario and Peach...", Bayonetta began.

"AHA! Don't worry, it's just shrunk right now! Luigi?", Chef Kawasaki asked as Luigi stepped forward with a Power-Mushroom, the plumber then touched the cake as the cake suddenly grew back to its original size. Mario's eyes then bugged out in a cartoonish fashion as everyone else gasped at how big it was.

"OH! WOW!", Megaman said.

"Oh goodness...", Zelda said. Ken then suddenly laughed as he looked at the cake.

"HAH HA! NOW **THERE'S** A PERFECT WAY TO MOVE EVERYTHING WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT SIZE!", he joked as everyone laughed along with him. Master Hand then pointed at Chef Kawasaki as the chef took off his baking hat and smiled at the audience.

"Now, listen everyone, Chef Kawasaki here baked the cake for our..."

"I MUST HAVE THAT CAKE!", King Dedede suddenly shouted as he stood up and began to race over towards the cake. His tongue was hanging out as he zoomed in on the desert.

"WHAT THE...", Master Hand yelled as King Dedede surprisingly made it across the room at a fast rate as he got closer and closer to the cake. He was only ten feet away as his eyes gleamed at its beauty.

"THE CAKE IS MINE!", King Dedede shouted. Suddenly, he came to a screeching halt as he stopped. The force of his momentum, however, still continued as he felt all of his bones suddenly snap, making him feel a sharp pain. He then began to levitate in the air as he was slowly taken away from the cake.

"HUH!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!? I MUST HAVE THAT CAKE!", King Dedede yelled as he turned his head around and saw Ness and Lucas using their telekinesis to drag him away. King Dedede's eyes then widedned as he tried his best to kick in the air, but was to no use as their telekinesis was too strong for him to move at all besides his head.

"NO! I MUST HAVE THAT CAKE!", King Dedede cried as Ness and Lucas then laid him down on the ground as Master Hand laughed at what he saw.

"Good work boys! Now Tifa, if you don't mind...", Master Hand said as King Dedede turned his eyes and saw Tifa walking up to him with a couple of ropes in her hand as King Dedede then began to sweat and shake around, trying to break free.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!", he yelled.

* * *

Peach was getting ready in her dressing room, the moment was almost here. She was sweating a little bit as she put her white vale on her head, breathing heavily as she tried to find her strength to move forward. She never knew how hard it was; sure, she had many times with Mario, but now it was a whole new ball game. She looked at her bouquet of flowers as she picked them up before giving a nervous sigh. Toadsworth was with her in the room as he watched her get ready, though not obviously from dressing. He stepped out and came back in when she did that. Instead, he watched her get ready with her vale and other accessories; but still, he couldn't help but notice something was off about her. He then cleared his throat as Peach spun around to look at him.

"Is there something wrong my dear?", Toadsworth asked. Peach then sighed as she lowered her head.

"It's...it's...hard...right now...in the next couple if minutes...my life will be changed forever...", she said. Toadsworth noticed that there was a hint of fear in her voice. He then stood up and grabbed her hand as she looked up and saw the elderly Toad give a happy smile.

"You're afraid, don't be. Mario is someone you can always trust and hope on.", Toadsworth encouraged. Peach then gave a weak smile as she placed her other hand on Toadsworth's.

"Thank you Toadsworth, you were always like a father to me.", she said as Toadsworth chuckled in response.

"And you were always like a daughter to me.", he replied as Peach smiled at him. Suddenly, the door knocked as Toadsworth walked over to it and opened it, revealing Master Hand floating there as Peach looked at the clock and saw that it was ten till noon. She then looked back at Master Hand as he motioned himself towards the chapel room.

"It's time Peach.", Master Hand stated as Peach closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting her breath out and smiling as she stood up and held the bouquet of flowers at her chest. She then stepped forward and grabbed onto Toadsworth hand and smiled at him as they walked out of the door.

"Here goes nothing.", Peach said as the three made their way to the chapel room. However, when Peach turned the corner, she was shocked to see so many friends there, especially ones that Peach never met or heard about. Peach then began to walk forward when she noticed that the villain smashers pew had King Dedede all tied up in ropes and had duck tape over his mouth as the penguin tried to free himself. Peach then turned her eyes towards Master Hand as they moved forward.

"Don't ask about that, I'll explain later.", he whispered as the three went down the aisle. However, Peach then looked at the girl's pews and saw Amy Rose all tied up and gagged as well as she tried to free herself, all the while looking at the pew with pew with Sonic in it. Amy's eyes were giving a crazy look at Sonic while Peach made eye contact with Master Hand again.

"Sonic, obviously.", Master Hand whispered. Peach then looked at the piano and noticed that Mewtwo was playing it. She then remembered that the piano was playing when she was still getting ready, only to stop and a scream was heard right after. Peach then noticed that Mewtwo played slowly and that his fingers were bandaged. But before she could do anything, Master Hand answered for her.

"Piano keyboard lid slipped.", he said as Peach nodded her head slightly before looking forward and seeing the man of her dreams. At the pulpit was Mario himself, all dressed in his black tuxedo, similar to the one that he wore when he saved her from her moon wedding when she was kidnapped. Similarly, she was dressed in the exact same dress, thankfully it wasn't for the Koopa this time. After walking for a few more seconds, she stood at the right side of the plumber. Toadsworth then released his grip from her as he walked over to the front pew of the men's side and sat down next to Luigi. Master Hand then soon followed as he sat in between Toadsworth and Crazy Hand. The priest then made his way up as he stepped onto the stage and then stepped up on a footstool as Peach gasped in surprise at who he was.

"Toad?", she asked as Toad gave a 'really?' expression to her.

"Yes, the one who helps rescue you, the one that is always with Mario and Luigi, the one you pull out of your dress when in battle, the one that joined you in the kart race two months ago, only to go flying through the air as I flew into a concession stand and was burned to a...", Toad then noticed the audience giving him wide-eyed stares save for the smashers. Toad then coughed as he drew back and smiled.

"Good morning, or afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered today to...", Toad went on.

"Woah, good thing I wasn't invited.", Protoman whispered to Megaman after hearing what Toad had gone through.

"Flew into a concession stand and was burned up? There's no way that fungi should be standing, let alone looking the way he is!", Peppy whispered to Fox and Falco.

"Well, either he received Master Hand's healing, or he had **really** good plastic surgery.", Fox whispered back.

"And we all know it's option one.", Falco whispered.

"...To rejoice in this occasion of the union of two into one.", Toad said as everyone looked back at him. Toad then picked up the book that was laid in front of him as he opened the pages. Master Hand then leaned back and looked to his right as Otacon had his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"Anything?", Master Hand asked.

"No, nothing y...wait! What's that!?", Otacon said as he squinted his eyes at the screen.

"And now, it is...OH MY BOWSER!", Toad suddenly yelled.

"BOWSER! WHERE!?", Master Hand yelled as every smasher then stood up and pulled out their weapons from their cloaking devices as they pointed them everywhere; the door, the windows, the ceilings, nowhere was there not one weapon pointed at. Everyone else jumped in shock as they saw the weapons being brought out as the smashers looked around the room. However, Master Hand then looked back at Toad, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Well? Where is he Toad!? Otacon!?", Master Hand asked. Otacon then sighed as he lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry, it was just a bird. It must have built a nest in front of the camera.", Otacon said in an embarrassed tone. Master Hand then looked at Toad and gave him an questioned expression.

"B...but you said...", Master Hand started.

"I'm so sorry; at the Mushroom Kingdom, that is an expression we say like 'Oh my word'. I just forgot what I had to say next.", Toad explained. Master Hand then noticed the other Mario representatives and friends all sitting down as they were used to this expression. They all faced palmed themselves as the other smashers looked at their friends and gave sheepish grins before sitting down and put their weapons away. They then turned their attention back to Toad, who then cleared his throat and recovered the audience's attention.

"Now, here is what I have to say!", he exclaimed as he pointed into his book and found what he was looking for. Toad then looked up and stared at Mario.

"Now, do you, Mario, take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife?", Toad asked. Mario's eyes then widened, this was the moment! It was now or never!

"I-a do!", Mario said. Toad then looked at Peach as the princess straightened up.

"And do you, Peach, take Mario to be your lawfully wedded husband?", Toad asked.

"I do!", Peach said cheerfully. Toad then smiled as he closed the book and looked at the two. Mario then took the ring from Pikachu as the he and Peach placed their rings on each other.

"Then, by the powers invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!", Toad said.

"Oh my goodness, it's here!", Toadsworth said. Master Hand then nunged him as Master Hand pointed at a skylight at the top of the ceiling. It was open and was straight above Mario.

"Watch this!", Master Hand said as the two then focused their attention back at the couple. Mario and Peach then leaned in and kissed each other, the union had been sealed.

"HOORAY!", Zelda and Daisy yelled as the female smashers and friends clapped their hands.

"EEEEEWWW!", the children smashers yelled as they saw the kiss. Mario then broke the kiss as he practically shaked in excitement.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOO!", he yelled as he jumped and shot out of the chapel and through the open skylight. He flew high above the city; first one hundred feet, then two hundred, all the way until he was four hundred feet above the city. Mario then began to fall back down as he aimed at the open skylight that he had jumped through. He then made the perfect aim as he fell through the skylight and landed back on his feet, suprisingly not breaking a bone in his body and somehow not damaging the building at all. Everyone else was shocked as the Mario guests cheered him on. Mario then began to catch his breath as he looked around the room.

"Jumped up a couple hundreds of-a feet, sticked the landing, and didn't-a cause any damage, love is-a much stronger force than I-a thought!", Mario said as he and Peach looked at each other again and kissed as Master Hand then chuckled.

"He broke through my restrictions there for just a second, indeed love is strong!", Master Hand said as everyone then began to cheer. Link was doing his victory dance, Sonic was giving thumbs up, and the Pokemon cheered on for the new couple as they all piled out of their pews and followed the couple to the reception stand.

* * *

"Mmm! I've never had a cake this good before!", Link said as he took another bite of his cake. The wedding reception was nearly done as everyone enjoyed their food and cake while they talked to everyone that was there. Mario was busy chatting with Toadsworth about how happy he was that he was finally married to Peach, who was standing next to him. Watching them, Master Hand sighed happily as he looked around the room and saw everyone enjoy their evening...well, except for a couple of people.

"Ah... that's one thing off my check list.", Master Hand said as he looked at the couple and focused in on what they were saying by his telekinesis.

 _"I'm-a so happy that we had our wedding with our friends! It makes-a it more special!",_ Master Hand heard as Mario talked to Toadsworth.

 _"I'm so happy that I saw my dear Peach get married finally! Oh dear, I'm crying again!",_ Toadsworth said as he pulled out a tissue to wipe the happy tears that were flowing from his aged eyes. Master Hand then looked to the left and saw the villain smashers at their pew. He then focused in on what they were chatting about.

 _"UGH! How much longer do we have to wait with this stupid wedding!?",_ Ganondorf exclaimed as he and the rest of the villain smashers sat around and grumbled about their situation.

 _"Tell me about it! That Master Hand won't untie me!",_ King Dedede whined as he struggled in his seat. It was true that King Dedede was still tied up, as well as Amy too. However, Master Hand knew King Dedede would eat all of the food. So, in order to save the food for the reception, he had King Dedede still tied up.

 _"When do we get to go home!?",_ Dark Pit griped.

 _"Yes! I would like to get some treatment for my fingers! That stupid hand broke them!",_ Mewtwo said as he looked at his phalanges on his hand before gritting his teeth in pain. _"Hey Wolf, do you still have some of those Samus magazines?",_ he then asked.

 _"Don't worry Mewtwo, I still have plenty! We should look at them tonight!",_ Wolf said with a wicked smile as Mewtwo returned one as well.

 _"Too bad Master Hand doesn't know about this!",_ Mewtwo said.

"Oh so you think!", Master Hand said to himself as he turned his attention to the other side of the room where he saw Dr. Mario, Little Mac, and Wii Fit Trainer get ready for the dance floor.

 _"Uh...Wii Fit Trainer...would-a...would-a you like to be my-a dance partner?",_ Dr. Mario asked. However, Master Hand could tell that the clone said it in a low voice since Wii Fit Trainer didn't respond. But it wasn't quiet enough since Little Mac grabbed the doctor by the collar and brought him up to his face.

 _"Are you trying to steal my girl!?",_ Little Mac interrogated as Dr. Mario glared back at the boxer.

" _Please, you-a two aren't even dating! Now step-a aside!",_ Dr. Mario said as he tried to break free, but Little Mac held onto him as he glared at Dr. Mario.

 _"Oh no! You aren't taking her!",_ Little Mac said as Dr. Mario then tightened his fist up.

" _This is-a war!",_ Dr. Mario said before he and Little Mac began to punch and fight each other as a dust cloud formed around them. Wii Fit Trainer then looked back and shook her head as she saw the two continue to brawl.

 _"Must be something in the cake.",_ she said, unaware about why they were fighting each other. Master Hand then chuckled to himself as he looked to the other side of the room and saw Otacon on his computer still. Master Hand then floated over beside him and looked at the screen.

"Anything?", Master Hand asked.

"Nothing, I can't believe it!", Otacon said before he took another bite of his cake. The cake was all gone and split up now as everyone had their fill of the desert. Master Hand then shook his body in disbelief.

"Me either, what happened to Bowser? Did he finally give up?", Master Hand said.

"What did you say bro?", Crazy Hand asked as he floated over to his brother. Crazy Hand had a bottle of wine in his...uh...hand..as he celebrated the wedding. While Master Hand usually disapproved of such beverages, this was a special occasion.

"Plan B.T.B. didn't need to go into effect, Bowser never showed up! Where could he be!?", Master Hand wondered.

"I dunno, maybe he's attacking later?", Crazy Hand suggested, but Master Hand shook his body in disagreement.

"No, I told him the wedding was happening at noon. Yet, he never came. What could've happened to him?", Master Hand said. Crazy Hand then took another sip of his wine bottle as he listened to Master Hand's rambling.

"Listen, we beat him now. There's no need to worry, Peach is successfully married to Mario. Relax, take it off your shoulders...though we have none.", Crazy Hand joked as Master Hand gave a quiet laugh.

"You're right, let's just try to enjoy the rest of the day.", Master Hand said. He then looked up and saw at the food table the Pokemon all gathered around. Most of them were just eating some fruit, but Pikachu and Buneary were talking about something. Master Hand then realized it was something personal since Pikachu was blushing as he twiddled his fingers as Buneary gave him a suprised look on her face.

"Hmm, what are you saying?", Master Hand said as he focused in on them.

 _"Pika...pi...pika pika?",_ Pikachu asked as he was sweating nervously from whatever he asked. Buneary, however, looked happy as she jumped onto him and hugged him while Pikachu was surprised by her actions and did his best to keep his balance.

 _"Buneary!",_ Buneary said as she hugged Pikachu. Pikachu then began to smile as he hugged her back as he rested his head on top of the hers. The other Pokemon then heard what was said as they jaw-dropped before cheering for Pikachu. Master Hand then began to think about it before he got an idea for what just happened and chuckled to himself.

"Oh...so that's it.", he said.

"What-a is?", Mario suddenly asked as he, Peach, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Samus, and Fox stepped forward and joined up with Master Hand.

"Oh, something I only have a hunch about.", Master Hand said.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please clear the floor so that we can have room to dance.",_ Toad said over the microphone as everyone cleared the floor and made a huge empty space to dance in. Toad then smiled as five figures in red coats then stepped onto the pulpit and began to plug in some electric wires as Mario squinted his eyes at them before realizing who they were.

"Wait a minute! Is-a that...", he said.

" _And thanks to our dear Princess Peach, we will have the mayor if New Donk City herself, Pauline and her band play for us today!",_ Toad exclaimed as the mayor then took off her hat and coat to reveal her crimson red dress and brown hair. Mario stood baffled for a minute before looking up at Peach as his bride smiled at him.

"P...peach? Bu...bu..but why?", Mario asked.

"I thought that this would be a great way for you to be repaid for your adventure to save me from my wedding on the moon.", Peach said as Mario looked back and saw Pauline get ready for the musical. Mario then cleared his throat as he and Peach stepped forward as Pauline looked up and smiled at the couple coming over towards her.

"Mario! Peach! How are you doing!?", she greeted as Mario tugged nervously on his collar.

"Fine! We're-a doing fine! A...are you-a...", Mario started before Pauline put her fingers on his lips and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we can still be great friends.", she said as Mario gave a relieved sigh.

"PHEW! Don't-a want a cat fight in here! We already have-a enough trouble with-a Amy!", Mario said as the girls laughed at his joke. Pauline then looked at Peach's dress as she smiled in admiration.

"Hey, looking good Peach!", Pauline complimented as Peach smiled.

"Thank you! You look great yourself!", Peach said as Pauline smiled in return. The mayor then looked at her band as they nearly finished setting up before taking a step back.

"Sorry, but we're nearly ready to get this show on now. We'll catch up later!", Pauline said as Mario and Peach began to walk away.

"Okay! Take care for-a now Pauline!", Mario said as he and she waved at each other before walking back into the crowd.

"Well, this will-a be good!", Mario said as he and Peach stepped onto what would be in a minute dance floor.

"Listen, I didn't mean to! It just happened! I would never choose someone over you! What do you want!?", Mario then looked up and snickered as he saw Falco talking with Katt about what happened earlier. Falco was sweating nervous as Katt grabbed onto his coat and brought her closer to him.

"Spend the night with me.", she said. Falco then pulled back as he looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What?", he asked. Katt then smiled as she took his hand.

"Spend the night with me. I know you want to so badly, you want to see how I have been. Just ask Master Hand, please?", she asked as she gave pleading eyes. Falco looked at them for a minute before closing his own and shaking his head.

"Listen babe, I can't. Master Hand needs **all** of us back. Maybe we can get together some other time?", Falco suggested. Katt looked at him with sad eyes as tears began to form, but she eventually hung her head in defeat as a tear fell to the floor.

"Okay..." she said. Falco then gave her a compassionate smile as he put his finger underneath her chin and pulled her head up to look at him.

"It's okay, I'll find a way.", he said as she smiled back at him. The two then leaned in and kissed each other on the lips as they enjoyed their moment together. Suddenly, the room began to thunder with music as the jazz band began to play as Pauline stepped up to the microphone.

 _"Now let's have everyone come out and dance!",_ Pauline said as she began to sing the Odyssey. Soon, everyone then began to pile onto the dance floor.

"Alright! Come on Eliza!", Ken said as and his wife danced around. Soon, Mario and Peach danced next to them as everyone circled around them.

"Oh Mario, this party is getting wild!", Peach said happily as Mario began to twirl her around.

"Yes it-a is! YAHOO!", Mario exclaimed as he and Peach began to dance to the other side of the room.

"Aw, look at them!", Lucina said as she and Robin began to learn how to dance with each other. However, something was bugging Robin out as Lucina could tell by the look on his face.

"Lucina, I feel as if I'm being stared at with a million daggers in my back. Do you have any idea why?", Robin asked. Lucina then smiled as she hugged onto Robin and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Robin, it's alright!", she reasurred him. Robin then sighed in relief as he began to move his feet again.

"Alright, if you say so!", he said as they began to dance. However, Lucina then began to glare over Robin's shoulder.

"Father, stop stalking us!", she whispered as Chrom hid behind the food table, watching the two dance.

"Curses! They spotted me!", Chrom said under his breath. Lucina and Robin then danced next to Fox and Samus, who were going at a slow rhytm.

"This day was amazing, don't you agree?", Fox asked.

"Yes, most enjoyable.", Samus agreed.

"Hey Samus?", Fox asked.

"What?", Samus replied.

"Do you forgive me for so cruel to you ever since we first met each other and after that up until now? I was so mean and...", Fox started, but Samus hugged him tighter.

"It's okay Fox, I was cruel to you too. Besides, we forgiven each other and have moved on. I think we're number two on the Smash Bros couples!", Samus said as she and Fox chuckled at that before resting their heads together. (They are the same height in this series, remember.)

"Thank you.", Fox said.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!", someone suddenly yelled as everyone drew back from each other and looked at the source of the scream, only to laugh at what they saw. The person who screamed was Pit, and he was dancing with Bayonetta. Being an Umbran Witch, Bayonetta **obviously** took the opportunity to mess with Pit a little. She was dancing fast and wild as Pit was being dragged along.

"Come on dear, let's get crazy!", Bayonetta said.

"NO!", Pit screamed as everyone laughed at him.

"HA HA! Poor Pit, am I right Samus?", Fox asked as he looked back at his girlfriend...only to find out she wasn't the one holding onto him! Instead, it was Falco who Fox was holding! The two looked at each other for a few seconds before screaming and letting go of each other and wiping their hands on their suits.

"HEY! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? WHERE'S KATT!?", Falco demanded.

"HEY! WHERE DID SAMUS GO!", Fox yelled. He then looked to his right as he saw her dancing with someone else, and that someone else was...not Pikachu surprisingly, it was Squirtle! Fox then fumed as Samus giggled at the turtle Pokemon's dance moves as he tried to move his feet in quick motions.

"Squirt! Squirt!", he said as Samus held onto his hands.

"You're getting it Squirtle!", she said as Squirtle's cheeks turned pink before he spotted Fox and stuck his tongue out at him. Fox then raged as Falco snickered at his best friend's actions. Then Link and Zelda danced right next to Squirtle and Samus, followed by Pikachu and Buneary, and Palutena and Meta Knight. The four groups continued a slow rhytm pace as the jazz players kept playing their instruments.

"Okay...just got to be careful...", Link said as Zelda giggled at his caution of dancing.

"Pika...Pikachu...", Pikachu said as he and Buneary danced in circles while she blushed everyone time he looked at her.

"I don't understand why we must dance. Whoever invented it must meet the edge of my sword!", Meta Knight said coldly as Palutena picked him up and spun him around in a couple of circles.

"Oh come on Meta Knight, you don't want to ruin Mario and Peach's mood, do you... **and mine**.", Palutena snickered as Meta Knight's eyes widened as Palutena could tell his blue skin turned as pink as Kirby's due to him blushing deeply.

"I will not spare you in our next match.", Meta Knight stated as Palutena laughed at his 'warning'.

"Oh, you're adorable when you try to be intimidating!", Palutena teased as Meta Knight glared at her. Greninja and Delphox then danced next to them as Palutena took her attention off the glare of Meta Knight.

"How are you two doing?", Palutena asked as the couple looked at her.

"Phox.", Delphox said with a smile. Suddenly, she then turned around and smacked Greninja's hand, which was on her rear end.

"PHOX!", Delphox scolded while pointing a finger at Greninja; however, she obviously enjoyed it by her smile on her face as Greninja gave her a naughty smile.

"Grenin...", he said as he moved his hands down, teasing her as his mate laughed at his actions. Palutena then smiled as Meta Knight shook his head, unimpressed by what he saw.

"How much longer of this nonsense?", Meta Knight asked. Palutena then brought him into a sneak hug as he gasped in shock by her actions.

"Oh come on Meta Knight! The day is still young!", Palutena teased.

"RELEASE ME NOW YOU OBNOXIOUS GODDESS!", Meta Knight yelled as he broke free of her grip and flew away as Palutena laughed at his embarrassment.

"AHAHAHAH! So the masked warrior has a soft spot?", Palutena asked herself as she continued indulging at Meta Knight's embarrassment. Mario and Peach then walked over to the goddess as Daisy came walking over as well. However, Daisy had a look of sadness on her face as she looked around the room, only to not find what she was looking for.

"Hello Daisy, what is-a the matter?", Mario asked. Daisy then sighed despairingly as she drooped her head down.

"It's Luigi! I can't find him anywhere! Where in the world is he?", she asked. Suddenly, the Mario Odyssey song stopped playing as the band players began playing a new tune, one more upbeat and faster than the Odyssey. The lights were then turned off as a spotlight was turned on instead and began to survey the room. The beam of light then stopped on Daisy as the princess then gulped, unsure of what was going on. Suddenly, the main doors then bursted open as Luigi came in with a pair of sunglasses on his face; he was accompanied by two other members of Pauline's band as they made their way towards Daisy, who was shocked at the moment.

"L...LU...LUIGI!?", Daisy asked, flabbergasted as Luigi then began to dance his way along the pathways. The plumber performed a perfect split before jumping up and doing the moonwalk, followed by spinning and balancing on his nose before he jumped onto the wall and kicked off of it and performed some hand dance movements before stopping in front of Daisy. Luigi then tilted his glasses down to show his eyes before digging into his pocket and pulling out a small box. Luigi then opened it as Daisy gasped in shock...inside, there was a ring. Daisy's eyes then began to tear up as Luigi followed up by kneeling on one knee and held the ring out to Daisy.

"Daisy, will-a you marry me? Will-a you be with me forever?", Luigi asked. Daisy's lips then curled into a smile as she grabbed the ring and put it on her finger before tackling Luigi and hugging him.

"YES! I WILL BE YOUR WIFE!", she yelled happily as Luigi smiled and hugged back as the crowd cheered for the couple...except for one person.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!", Waluigi yelled before falling to his knees and began pounding the ground with his fists as Wario came over and put his hand on his brother shoulder.

"It's-a okay bro, it's-a okay...", Wario said comfortably, but still giving a sorrowful and saddened look at his brother.

"Aw man, you had a better-a proposal than I did Luigi...", Mario said in a saddened tone. Thankfully, Peach put her finger under his chin and pulled his face up to hers, which made both of them smile.

"But that's not a bad thing is it?", Peach asked as Mario gave a content sigh.

"No. No it-a isn't.", Mario said as he and Peach embraced in a kiss. However, unbeknownst to everyone, Tifa was looking around the room nervously as everyone else partied.

"Wait...where's Amy?", she asked, but received no answers. Unknown to her, Amy had inched over towards the food table and grabbed a kitchen knife before inching underneath the table with the utensil. As Tifa was still searching, Master Hand floated over towards the doors of the chapel room before clearing his throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry that I must mention this, but it is time to go.", he said. The whole room then let out a sad 'aww' before they gathered up together and went to the elevator. Tifa was reluctant at first, but then agreed to go along since Amy wouldn't be able to capture Sonic if he was in a huge crowd. After everyone made their way down the elevator, the smashers said their good-byes to their friends and families before taking off.

"I can't wait for our wedding Luigi!", Daisy said as the two hugged before letting go of each other as Luigi exited the building and went to the now returned limousine from before.

"I'll-a wait for you Daisy!", Luigi called out as most of the original twelve piled into their limousine with the newly wedded couple.

"Good luck Peppy and Slippy, we'll catch up later!", Fox said as he shook hands with his comrades.

"Yes! And good luck with your girlfriend, the babe has got your eye!", Peppy said with a wink.

"Don't worry, I...HEY!", Fox yelled as Peppy and Slippy laughed at their friend.

"See you later bro...and you too sis!", Megaman said as he said goodbye to Protoman and Roll, the former still all in a mess from his beating from earlier and the latter still somewhat miffed by her brothers' comments.

"Goodbye Pikachu! Hopefully we'll be able to meet again real soon!", Ash called out as his friends and every Pokemon waved Pikachu goodbye as Pikachu waved goodbye from inside the limousine.

"Why don't we get any good-byes?", King Dedede complained as he entered the villain's limousine. He was now untied and **very** hungry after all those hours of being secured in place.

"Shut up and get in!", Ganondorf said as he and the rest of the villain smashers piled into their limousine. Master Hand then looked and saw that every limo was filled up and was ready to depart, only the doors were needed to be shut since the smashers were still waving goodbye to their friends.

"Alrighty! Is that everyone?", Master Hand asked.

"It appears so bro.", Crazy Hand said.

"Alright! Let's..."

"SONIC!", a familiar, annoying voice yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Sonic yelled as the person who the voice belonged to barged right through the crowd, knocking everyone else over. The person was Amy, she had freed herself with the kitchen knife. She was fuming red as she glared at the blue hedgehog as Sonic ran into the back of the limo. Amy then leaped towards the limousine door as she tried to force herself in.

"GET BACK HERE SONIC, RIGHT **NOW**!", Amy yelled. Suddenly, a foot kicked her in the face as she fell backwards and hit the floor as others did their best to pin her down. The foot that kicked Amy belonged to Snake who then leaned out of the limo as he glared at the pink hedgehog.

"SORRY, THIRD PARTY **FIGHTERS** ONLY!", he yelled as he slammed the door shut. Master Hand and Crazy Hand then jumped into the original twelve limo and shut the door as every other limo followed likewise as Master Hand leaned forward to the driver's cabin.

"PUT THE MEDAL ON THE PEDAL!", Master Hand yelled as the limo driver pulled away with the other limos following behind. Amy then saw this as she pushed everyone off of her before she started chasing the limos.

"GET BACK HERE SONIC! YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING ME THIS TIME!", she yelled.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!", Sonic yelled as everyone in the third-party limo watched in shock as Amy chased them down. Thankfully, fate was on their side as many of their friends got back up and caught up to her before tackling her and held her down as the limousines turned right onto the highway as Amy struggled under the weight of everyone.

"NO! NO! **NNNOOOOOOO**!", the smashers heard Amy scream one last time before the air grew quiet. After a few more seconds, they were relieved to see that Amy was not chasing them down, they held her down too long for her to catch up. Everyone then sighed in relief as they relaxed in their seats.

"PHEW! I thought she would catch us!", Link said as he wiped the sweat off of his head.

"We too thought the same thing!", Master Hand stated as everyone closed their eyes and sighed in relief. Mario then looked out the window and realized something, they were going the wrong way to the mansion! Mario then stood up as he rushed over to the driver's cabin.

"Driver! We are-a going the wrong way!", Mario said as he pointed behind himself. The driver, however, just smiled as he drove along, as if he was **planned** to do this.

"No we aren't.", the driver said with a mischievous smile as Mario gave him a puzzle look.

"Huh? But we are-a...wait a minute... Master Hand?", Mario asked as he turned around and saw the two hands sitting in their seats. If Master Hand could give a smug look, he would do so now as Mario stared at him.

"Yes Mario?", Master Hand asked in a sugar-coated voice.

"Uh...where are we-a going?", Mario asked, aware that Master Hand was up to something since the tone of his voice was different from before. Master Hand then chuckled as everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well...I knew you guys would like a party for **just** smashers...", Master Hand said as everyone else's besides Crazy Hand jaws dropped. They the looked at each other before looking back at Master Hand, anticipation in their eyes.

"Well, what is it!?", Captain Falcon asked. The answer was then given as the limo suddenly stopped all of a sudden as the smashers then looked out the window and gasped in shock by what they saw.

"No way!", Fox said.

"It can't-a be!", Luigi said in a disbelief tone.

"Master Hand!", Peach gasped as she saw what was in front of them. The thing in front of them was a new suite that Toadsworth had gained permission to build. The suite was about fifty stories high and was covered with glass as the sun rays shined off the building. Outside the suite himself was the elderly Toad and a young human in a business suit. The man had blond hair, green eyes, and a handsome face as his smile shined brightly at the smashers. The smashers then piled out of the limosuines as they looked in awe at the suite in front of them before Mario ran forward and shook Toadsworth hand.

"TOADSWORTH! HOW WERE-A YOU ABLE TO BUILD-A **THIS**!?", Mario asked in a shocked tone as Toadsworth chuckled in response to the plumber's state of unbelief.

"Well, everyone wants to see their heroes from their worlds fight, go figure how the city council found that to be very profitable. And thanks to my good friend Wrest Ezy, we were able to build this suite in almost no time!", Toadsworth said. Mario then looked at the man who's name was Wrest Ezy as the man smiled back at him.

"A wedding eh? I think I know where to take them, you can go home now Toadsworth.", the man said as Toadsworth shook the man's hand.

"Thank you Wrest! I better get back to the Mushroom Kingdom now. Farewell my precious Peach! You too Mario!", Toadsworth said as he made his way towards a cab and hopped in as the cab drove away, leaving the smashers with the man. Wrest then smiled as he motioned for the smashers to follow him as he led them in, shocking everyone by the advance technology they saw in the place.

"Come along, let's go to the top!", Wrest said as everyone piled into an elevator that could somehow fit everyone and pushed a button as the elevator's doors closed and began pulling them up to the top of the building. The smashers looked in awe at Smash City as they climbed more and more feet until they heard a ding and the doors opened again. The smashers then walked out and gasped at the new sight in front of them. On the very top of the suite, there was a large pool, a diving board, a tall water slide, and a hot tub on the other side of rooftop. The smashers then rubbed their eyes as Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Wrest Ezy laughed at the expressions. Soon, smiles started to appear on mostly everyone's face.

"ALRIGHT! POOL PARTY!", Toon Link shouted as the other children smashers began to cheer.

"SWEET! THIS LOOKS AWESOME!", Pac-Man said.

"ALRIGHT! BABES!", Wario exclaimed as his tongue stuck out while he day-dreamed about the girls...attire. The female smashers then backed away from him, disgusted by his drooling that he was doing.

"How does anyone remain safe up here?", Lucas asked, curious as to why a water slide was up here.

"Simple, we have a force field around the building.", Wrest explained as he picked up a chair and threw it at the edge, only for a green force field to stop it and keep it remained up there.

"Impressive!", Rosalina said.

"It would have to take a strong force to be able to brake through our force field!", Wrest followed up with his explanation.

"SEE! NEVER DOUBT ME!", Master Hand said. However, Mario shook his head as he looked at the pool in front of him.

"Well... it's-a nice...but we don't have-a swimming suits.", Mario stated as everyone then stopped cheering and hung their heads in disappointment. However, Crazy Hand chuckled at Mario while Mario gave Crazy Hand a confused look.

"That's what **you** think!", Crazy Hand said. Suddenly, the changing rooms doors opened and revealed the suitcases that Crazy Hand brought earlier. Crazy Hand then grabbed one as he handed it to Mario as Mario opened it and looked inside before his eyes widened in surprise. Inside was his pair of swim briefs. Mario then looked at Crazy Hand with his jaw-dropped as Crazy Hand laughed.

"You see, Plan Beat The Bowser wasn't only about getting your weapons, it was also getting your swim suits for this party!", Crazy Hand said as everyone remained quiet, surprised by what had happened. Mario then looked up at Master Hand before taking one step forward towards him.

"Master Hand...never stop to-a surprise us.", he said before turning to the others and smiled as he grabbed his swimsuit.

"Well? Come on!", Mario said as almost everyone cheered.

"Alright!", Luigi said.

"OUT OF MY WAY! ME FIRST!", King Dedede shouted as he pushed everyone away from him. But as soon as he got closer to his suitcase, he suddenly jerked into the air as he tripped and fell out of his suit. King Dedede then stood up and held his head as he turned around and glared at the smasher's.

"Alright, I **know** one of you grabbed the back of my suit coat! Now which one is it so that I can...wait a minute...I'M NAKED!", King Dedede shouted as he realized that nothing was covering his body. King Dedede then threw his hands over his body while everyone laughed at him, his face blushed a deep red before he jumped into the changing room as a ruckus was heard from inside.

"Okay, **who** did that?", Link asked.

"Worth it! Teaches him not to call me a pervert behind my back!", Snake said as everyone looked at him before Lucina turned her head towards Master Hand, who was chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Ah...what a way to-a celebrate a wedding.", Mario said as he and Peach looked over the city from where they sat in the hot tub. The children smashers and some of the adult smashers that were already changed were enjoying the pool and water slide while some of the others were waiting to change, the villain smashers the most since they were at the back of the line. Mario then noticed that Link, Zelda, Samus, and Fox then joined them in the hot tub as Link and Zelda moved over to where the married couple were while Fox sat on one of the benches beneath the water as Samus sat on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Enjoying the view Mario? It's not everyday we get to see the city from this perspective.", Link said as Zelda hugged him.

"Yes, it is-a pretty view. But not as-a pretty as my Peach.", Mario said as he hugged Peach as she giggled.

"Yeah, I enjoy the view right next to me as well.", Fox said as Samus kissed him on the cheek, making him purr in response.

"Say, how about spending the night with me?", Fox asked with a mischievous grin. However, Samus giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry, but I promised Pikachu that he could spend the night with me.", she said as Fox's ears lowered as he turned around and spotted Pikachu before growling at him.

"Stupid mouse! Well, at least nothing else can go wrong...", Fox said. Suddenly, a splash was heard as he turned his head and saw Squirtle swimming over towards them. Fox then glared at the turtle as Squirtle came next to Samus and hugged onto her.

"Squirtle!", he said as he rubbed his head underneath her chin.

"Hello Squirtle, having a good time?", Samus asked.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE POKEMON BONDING FOR YOU!", Fox yelled as everyone else laughed at him.

"HERE I GO!", a voice suddenly yelled as Wario ran out of the changing room. Master Hand looked up from the reclined seat he was in, removed his sunglasses (?), and immediately spat out his drink (?) as he noticed what Wario was wearing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THE SPEEDO!?", Master Hand yelled as Wario ran over to the side of the pool and began inspecting his 'muscles', trying to impress the girls there. Master Hand then turned around and glared at Crazy Hand, who was enjoying an alcoholic fruit beverage.

"CRAZY, WHY DID YOU PACK THE SPEEDO!?", Master Hand yelled.

"Bro, that was the **only** thing he had that wouldn't rip.", Crazy Hand explained as Master Hand groaned in annoyance.

"That's it, we're putting him on a diet; then he can fit into **something**!", Master Hand said as Wario growled at him. However, Waro was not bothered for too long as he looked at the diving board and smiled to himself as he ran over and hopped onto it and began to jump up and down on it.

"NOW BE PREPARED TO-A SEE A SPECTACULAR SWAN DIVE!", Wario exclaimed as everyone watched him.

"Everyone get out of the pool!", Bayonetta warned as everyone jumped out as Wario made one last jump before flying into the air and coming crashing down.

"HERE GOES NOTHING!", Wario shouted as he dove in, causing the water to suddenly fly in the air as Wario flew along with it. The fat man was surprised to find himself flying through the air when he then noticed the edge and then put on a confident smile.

"Ah no worries! The force-a field will protect me!", Wario said. Unfortunately for him, when he collided with the force field, it suddenly shattered as he and all the water began to fall down towards the earth. Wario's eyes then widened in fear as he began to flay his arms and legs in the air as everyone else watched in horror.

"AHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE-A ME!", Wario screamed as he now fell over the edge. Link then jumped out of the hot tub and ran over towards a table and grabbed his hookshot before running to the edge and firing the hookshot as it caught Wario by the speedo. Wario then felt the hookshot tighten his speedo as he had all of the air squeezed out of him before he swung over and face planted against the building. Inside, a Toad couple were enjoying their break and were about to eat.

"Are you having a good time my dear? It certainly is a special treat to get away from the kids some times.", the male Toad said. The female Toad then grabbed the male by the collar as she brought him closer to her.

"Yes, it certainly is nice.", she said as she closed her eyes and leaned in as the male did likewise, their lips only an inch apart.

THUNK!

"The Toads then looked up, only to scream as they saw a fat man in a speedo being dragged across their room's window as the male fainted while the female kept screaming.

"HURRY UP AND SAVE-A ME! I SEE THIS-A FEMALE TOAD, AND SHE IS-A UGLY!", Wario yelled back at Link, who was struggling to lift Wario up due to the man's weight. Link then pressed a button on his hookshot as it slowly dragged Wario back up the building.

"Don't worry Wario! You'll be up in a...", but Link then suddenly stopped as he was speaking. As the hookshot pulled Wario up, it stretched the speedo, revealing a sight of Wario's...uh...butt. Link nearly fainted after he saw the sight, but Ike grabbed him in enough time before he fell over the edge. However, the hookshot was swung back and forth, causing Wario to do likewise.

"HEY! WH...WHAT'S-A GOING ON UP THERE!?", Wario yelled as he felt his speedo being stretched even more.

"Come on Link, I need help!", Ike said as he struggled to pull Wario up. But Link just sat there with a blank face as everyone looked at the Hero of Time. Ike then looked back as his teeth gritted in pain for holding Wario up.

"LINK! I SAID I NEED...", suddenly, the hookshot pulled way to much as Wario accidentally slipped out of his speedo and began to fall down towards the ground.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Wario screamed as he fell down before a giant thud was heard and a little shaking was felt. Everyone then looked at each other, then Link as the Hylinian then stood up and walked over to Crazy Hand, the blank expression still on his face. Crazy Hand then looked at Link as Link sat down and pointed at one of Crazy's beverages.

"I...I...I think I need some of that stuff.", Link said in a scared tone.

"You're twenty, no can do kiddo!", Crazy Hand said. Link then looked up and showed a scared expression on his face.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I...I SAW SOMETHING THAT NO LIVING THING SHOULD SEE!", Link yelled.

"LINK! WHERE'S WARIO!? AND WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO DRINK ALCOHOL!?", Master Hand yelled. Link then turned around and put his hands over his face as he tried to rid the image from his mind.

"No! I can't stop seeing it!", Link said to himself.

"See what?", Robyn asked. Link then put his hands down as he looked at the ground in terror.

"I saw Wario's butt.", Link said. The others gasped in fear as they heard Link's words.

"YOU SAW **WHAT**!?", Shulk exclaimed.

"NO WONDER WHY YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM!", Marth said.

"NO MAN OR WOMAN SHOULD BE GIVEN SUCH A FATE!", Palutena yelled.

"OH DEAR, IT'S TRUE!", Ike said as he pulled up the hookshot, only to find Wario's speedo attached.

"OH MAN! I'M SURE GLAD I...", suddenly, Master Hand felt his phone buzz as he picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?", Master Hand asked.

 _"Uh... Master Hand...this is Wrest Ezy... I know I left you all at the top...but why did I see one of the smashers down here... **and naked**!?", _Wrest Ezy called from the other side of the phone.

"WAIT...WHAT!?", Master Hand asked. Suddenly, the elevator ding was heard as the doors opened up.

"HEY! WHAT'S-A THE MATTER DROPPING ME LIKE-A THAT!?", a voice that the smashers recognized as Wario yell. Master Hand then shot around, surprised that Wario made his way back up to the top.

"WARIO! HOW DID YOU... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!", Master Hand screamed at the loudest he ever did. The smashers then turned around, only to be welcomed by a horrifying sight. Wario was standing there... **completely naked**! The female smashers then rushed in and covered the children smashers' eyes as everyone else turned pale in shock and horror by the sight in front of them.

"WARIOOOO! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!", Master Hand yelled. At first, Wario scowled at him, but he then noticed the female smashers as his tongue then drooped out again. The female smashers then watched in horror as they saw...'something' happen with Wario's body before he charged at them.

"COME HERE!", he yelled.

"RUN!", the female smashers yelled as they removed their hands and began to run for their lives as they climbed up the water slide with Wario chasing right behind them. They then climbed to the top and began kicking Wario in the face as the fat man tried to grab one of their legs.

"SOMEONE HELP US!", they all yelled as Master Hand and some of the male smashers then ran over towards them.

"WARIO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!", Master Hand yelled as they went to the rescue. Crazy Hand then looked at Link before picking up another of his beverages.

"Okay... I'm going to need a **lot** of these to erase that!", Crazy Hand said.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I'll make sure that it never happens again!", Master Hand apologized to Peach as she clung onto Mario. Thankfully, the male smashers were able to get Wario away from the females as they escaped and changed back into their own clothing. Wario then cooled down as he got dressed back up with the others as they left the suite. The smashers then were dropped off at the train station, where they were now passing the force field and coming back home. Needless to say, the female smashers were pretty scarred by what they saw.

"It... it's okay Master Hand...just...keep him away from the females..", Peach said as Master Hand groaned. Suddenly, the smashers pulled into the mansion's train station as the doors opened and allowed them to enter the mansion. The smashers then dispersed as they went to their own rooms, ready to tuck in and go to sleep.

"I'm-a going to Cloud's room, spend the night with-a Peach!", Luigi said as Mario smiled at his brother.

"Thank you Luigi! See you tomorrow!", Mario said as his brother walked away. But before Mario could go anywhere, Master Hand floated in Mario's way and motioned towards his office.

"Mario, could you please speak with me?", Master Hand asked as the plumber nodded his head and shut the door to the hand's office as he entered. Master Hand and Mario then took a seat as Mario raised an eyebrow at the creator of the tournament.

"So...what's-a this about?", Mario asked. Master Hand then looked up as he was about to answer him.

"Bowser, he didn't show up. This...this shocks me! I thought he would ruin the wedding!", Master Hand exclaimed.

"Well, it's-a good thing he didn't! Now he can't-a force Peach to marry him!", Mario said happily. "We-a defeated the villain!"

"And **that's** what I want to talk about...", Master Hand said.

"Huh?", Mario asked.

"Villains. The villain smashers have been a huge problem ever since they joined our tournament. Bowser always kidnapped Peach during the Melee tournament, Mewtwo tried to start an uprising, not to mention the fact that he is a pervert, and many more events that happened. But it wasn't until that night...that night when Wolf **raped** Samus that I realized something... I realized that I couldn't do anything. We both know he **did** it, but no one else outside the mansion knows. In their eyes, he's innocent. Only a few actually believe he is guilty. But after months passed, I realized something else...I was weak. I tried to negotiate with Akuma, I could barely fight Gigygas, and...and I've been easy on these...these... **monsters**. They have caused so much trouble, broken the law, and have gotten away scott free. I mean, Waluigi recently **stole** tires! And...and I let him escape...think about how I feel with Bowser, Wolf, or Mewtwo...feels awful right? They've been living under my protection...done evil...and...and I can't punish them or else Nintendo will shut down the tournament...making this city...poor again. I...I can't do this Mario...I've let them go on for too long.", Master Hand said.

"Whoa...", Mario said; Mario had always seen Master Hand rant before, but **this** was something new. The two remained quiet for a few more seconds before Mario coughed.

"So...what-a are you going to do?", Mario asked. Master Hand then seemed to lighten up as he sat straight in his chair.

"I'm going to get rid of them.", Master Hand stated.

"What!?", Mario asked flabbergasted.

"I'm going to get rid of them. Don't worry Mario, I have a plan, but it needs so more adjusting. Once I give you the full layout, you'll understand. That's why you're the first person I've told this to, I trust you.", Master Hand said. Mario then looked at Master Hand before giving him a smile for the compliment.

"Thanks-a Master Hand, hopefully everything works out!", Mario said.

"Don't worry, I think Nintendo would like this.", Master Hand said. Suddenly, his phone went off as Master Hand checked it before pointing at his door.

"You can go now Mario, I have someone from the Fitness store calling me. Enjoy your evening!", Master Hand said. Mario then got up and walked over to the door as stepped out before wishing Master Hand the same as he closed it and went to his room. After entering, he found Peach on his bed, dressed in her sleep clothes. She then looked up and smiled at Mario as her hero made his way over to her.

"How was it?", she asked.

"Good, but not as-a good as the moment we said yes!", Mario said as his wife giggled at him.

"Oh Mario, you're so romantic!", she gushed as Mario laughed.

"Yeah, I-a know!", he said as he and Peach drew closer and closer together, ready to kiss.

"YOU STUPID BOXER! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT YOU DESTROYING THAT PUNCHING BAG!? THEY CAUGHT YOU ON CAMERA! COME HERE!", Master Hand suddenly yelled from the living room as Mario and Peach heard him grab someone and began to choke them.

"PL...*GAGH*...EASE MASTER HAND...*GASP*... DON'T!", Little Mac screamed for mercy. Mario and Peach then looked at each other before they broke into laughter, as well as the rest of the mansion.

"Oh dear! Poor Little Mac!", Peach said while wiping a tear away.

"HEE HEE! TOO BAD!", Mario laughed.

* * *

"Well **that** was a miserable day...", Dark Pit grumbled as he and the rest of the villain smashers walked down the hallway towards their room. The villain smashers obviously hated the day, wishing curses upon Master Hand for forcing them to join this.

"I know right! I didn't get to eat anything!", King Dedede whined.

"And I didn't get-a any babes!", Wario said.

"And my fingers are broken!", Mewtwo said as he looked at his fingers before cringing as he felt the pain still in them.

"Sorry dude, maybe some Samus magazines will help?", Wolf asked with a sinister smile as Mewtwo returned as well.

"Oh yes! That would be perfect!", Mewtwo said as Ganondorf opened the door to their room.

"OH YES! THIS IS PERFECT!", someone shouted. The villain smashers then widedned their eyes as they charged in and found Bowser! He was sitting at a desk with a map of where the wedding took place! Bowser then circled some spots as he scratched his chin.

"Hmm...this should work!", he said as he circled another spot. The Koopa then laughed as his son joined in with him as they looked at the map.

"It's perfect! Even better than the one you complimented on earlier!", Bowser said as Bowser Jr. laughed along.

"Yes! Momma will be with us!", the son exclaimed.

"YES! INDEED SHE SHALL!", Bowser said as he pumped his fists into the air. He then looked down and saw the other villain smashers before raising an eyebrow towards them.

"Hey, why are you all dressed up? A special sale went on?", Bowser asked.

"BOWSER! WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING!?", King Dedede suddenly shouted.

"I had to go pick up some supplies for my plans! I can't wait to ruin that plumber's fake wedding tomorrow!", Bowser laughed. The other villain smashers then looked at each other as they scratched the back of their heads and coughed, which confused Bowser.

"Huh? Why is everyone so quiet?", Bowser asked. Ganondorf then cleared his throat as he stepped forward and put his hand on the Koopa's shoulder.

"Bowser...I'm sorry to tell you this...but you're too late.", Ganondorf said.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Bowser asked.

"Bowser...the wedding was **today**...you worked over the night... it's all over now.", Mewtwo stated. Bowser's eyes then widened as he looked at the other villain smashers.

"WAIT... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?", Bowser asked frantically.

"Bowser...Peach married Mario at noon... you were too late.", Wolf explained. Bowser's face then turned pale as Bowser Jr. then fell to his knees and gripped then carpet of the floor.

"No...it can't be true!", Jr. cried as tears flowed from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...but it is.", Ganondorf said. Bowser then took a step back and turned around and began to walk, only to stop and collapse to his knees as his hands covered his eyes.

"NOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Bowser shouted.

"SO **THAT'S** WHERE BOWSER IS!", Master Hand suddenly shouted, gaining a scowl from the villain smashers.

"M...mama...", Bowser Jr. cried as tears fell down to the carpet as the Koopaling began to sniff his nose.

"No...it...it it over... there's no hope now...only doom...", Bowser cried mournfully.

"Wait, doom?", King Dedede asked.

"It's no matter...it's all over now...", Bowser cried. The other villain smashers then looked at each other before helping the Koopa up and onto the bed.

"It's okay Bowser, maybe some other time.", Wolf said.

"Don't worry Bowser, one day the heroes will pay.", Mewtwo said as the rest of the villain smashers nodded their heads before getting out of their suits and getting into bed, going to sleep.

* * *

Night had fallen over the city for hours nows, yet someone was more active then ever. It was him, they mysterious figure. He snuck around the mansion hallway before entering the garage and starting the Smash Train Station. Thankfully for him, everyone was in a deep sleep and would not wake up to him leaving. The figure then stepped into the train car as the train then pulled out of the mansion and towards the city. After passing the force field in between the mansion and city, the figure then climbed up the steps of the station until he came into a part of the city that he recognized. He then looked at a building in the middle of the the block before walking over towards it and opening it. He was surprised to find a bunch of new technology and computer screens have been placed in since his last visit. He then walked into the building where he saw someone working on something while sitting in a chair. The person then looks up and turns around and smiles evilly at the mysterious figure, it was Giygas. Giygas then motioned the figure to come forward as he showed him the blueprints.

"Looky here! I've made a great deisgn if I do say so myself!", Giygas laughs as the mysterious figure looks at the blue prints and laughs along evilly with the Univeral Cosmic Destroyer.

"Excellent! We have to start on this project as soon as we can!", the mysterious figure said as Giygas turned around and began typing onto a computer the new design.

"Oh, by the way, how was the wedding?", Giygas asked.

"It was fine.", the mysterious figure answered. The figure then noticed that there were boxes of pizza, chicken sandwiches, and ice cream on the table where Giygas worked. He the raised an eyebrow at the alien conqueror.

"So...you've taken an appetite for human food?", the figure asked as Giygas groaned in embarrassment.

"Unfortunately, this human body I created also has human cravings as well. But thankfully my metabolism is forever at its peak, therefore saving me from getting fat.", Giygas explained as the mysterious figure nodded his head.

"I see...", the mysterious figure said. He then looked at the designs that Giygas was creating on his computer before evilly laughing.

"Excellent! It is nearly time!", the mysterious figure exclaimed. Giygas then returned with a wicked smile as he pressed a button.

"And...", suddenly, there was grid on the computer screen that showed the villain smashers. They each had their own little box on the screen, even Giygas was on the screen. However, there were some empty spaces, as if some people were still missing from the grid.

"We just need to get them onto this!", Giygas said as the mysterious figure grinned evilly.

"Don't worry! I'll tell them when the time is right!", the figure said.

"Can you wait any longer for me to perfect the designs?", Giygas asked.

"HA! I have waited a year to get this plan **started** , I think I can be patient enough!", the mysterious figure laughed as Giygas turned around and began typing on his computer, but stopped all of the sudden.

"Hey, it says the file needs your name. Name?", Giygas said as he smiled and turned around as the mysterious figure lifted his hands and took the cloak off his head.

"It's Ganondorf.", the Gerudo said, revealing himself. The two then chuckle before their laughing became more louder until it reached a boisterous noise as the two laughed at the future plans to come.

* * *

 _(Author's note)_

 _"I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to their respective owners. Wait a minute... **this** also comes at the end of my chapters! What is going on!? Hmm...Oh! That's right! It's because after this author note is, for the first time ever, a sneak peek at my next story! Well, Mario and Peach are finally married, don't you love happy endings? Also, to the absolute surprise of nobody, Ganondorf is the mysterious figure and the main villain of this series. But what are he and Giygas planning? What did Bowser mean by 'it's all over, we're doomed'? And what did Pikachu say to Buneary at the chapel that made her so happy? And is Squirtle now attached to Samus? (Obviously yes.) Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, I know I was somewhat late, but that was because this chapter was HUGE! I hope you enjoy it! Also, since I realized I can't draw (like seriously, I suck at art drawing), I don't mind if anyone wants to draw my scenes, that would be awesome! (Yes, I'm pretty pathetic at this point...) Also, I forgot to mention this a while back...HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON THIS WEBSITE! I can't believe it, one year has passed since I started writing! Looking back on my previous works, I feel as if I have become **so** much better than when I started! (And I don't mean that in a conceited way.) Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS and JOKER IS IN SMASH! I NEVER SAW IT COMING! Okay, enough of that joke. Alrighty, enjoy your holiday season, a happy new year, and the preview. Until next time, adios!_

* * *

 _Next time on Super Smash Bros..._

* * *

 _"Huh!? How did this happen!?", Master Hand exclaimed as he looked at his laptop._

* * *

 _"Protesters!? What are they-a protesting about!?", Mario asked as he looked out the window and saw a **huge** crowd of people._

* * *

 _"Wait, this was the plan!?", King Dedede asked as Ganondorf nodded his head._

* * *

 _"I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD IT!", Ness shouted as he used his PSI powers to hold up the building. Suddenly, an explosion a city block away went off as the buildings on that block began to collapse, the one at the end of that block falling over to where Ness was busy holding the building. The boy was unaware of the danger happening behind him._

 _"NESS! NO!", Mario shouted as the building began to fall above the boy._

* * *

 _"WATCH OUT! HE'S-A GOING TO EXPLODE!", Luigi yelled as everyone ran away from Pikachu as the Pokemon's eyes let tears flow down his face as his red cheeks began to spark._

 _"PIKA... **CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHUUUUUU** ", Pikachu cried as a massive electric blast went forth from his body as his as the tears began to flow faster._

* * *

 _"No. There's only one way to win, even if it means my death.", Megaman said as he aimed his Mega-Buster before bringing his other hand up and transformng it to another Mega-Buster. Megaman then began to charge both hands as he gritted his teeth._

 _"DOUBLE MEGA-BUSTERS!", the Blue Bomber yelled as he fired._

* * *

 _"THE ONLY WAY TO WIN IS TO BRING THE BATTLE TO HIM!", Shulk yelled as he pulled the tube above his head and was shot up the tube as he made his way all the way up._

 _"SHULK! NO!", Lucina begged._

* * *

 _"No! It can't be true! How much more must I suffer!?", Lucas asked as tears began to room down his face._

* * *

 _"MARIO!", Peach cried as Bowser dragged her towards him._

* * *

 ** _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_** _!", Link shouted as he fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists._

* * *

 _"The games have just begun.", Giygas said from the monitor._

* * *

 _Part Six: Endgame_

 _(No! I thought of this before the trailer was let out! Still though, that's awesome that we have the same title!)_


End file.
